Oops
by Gloria Underhill
Summary: Rated R to be safe, adult situations (Figured out the title yet?) Inuyasha and Kagome get seperated from the others. Oops. where will they go from here?
1. The Mountain Beast

****

Oops

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

****

Chapter 1: The Mountain Beast

The beast crashed down on the stone bridge effectively separating the team. 'Now, to drive them deeper and deal with the annoyances one at a time.'

The monster deep within the mountain had taken some offence to the "mortals" poking around in its territory. They had their precious sun, wasn't that enough? But then they had the gall to fight back! And so well, too! But separate the warriors and they should fail. It had worked before.

The InuYasha group hadn't meant to go spelunking at all. They had the earth knocked out from under there feet in an earlier battle and had been forced deeper into the mountain. And then this thing attacked them. As large as it was, it was surprising how it wound it's way through corridors to get in front of them, behind them and blind side them. If it wasn't for InuYasha's nose and hearing, which were confused enough in the cavernous surroundings, they would have been killed long ago.

Blindly they ran through the tunnels defending themselves, looking desperately for the advantage, or an unguarded way out. Then they reached the bridge. Below it, hot magma. InuYasha lead the way across the narrow rock, then Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara, and Miroku. Once they had reached the thinnest part of the bridge the thing jumped on them. It was dive or be squashed.

InuYasha and Kagome dived forward, that having the least monster to avoid. The rest jumped back, the same being true for them. Both groups backed up several paces and prepared to face the monster. Now at least the flowing magma gave off a little light.

The creature turned first to InuYasha and Kagome, that group being smaller and having the most dangerous warriors as far as it was concerned. It threw a rock at them. They dodged the rock but Kagome fell of the edge of the bridge.

Sango hit the thing with her boomerang and caught its attention, it grabbed for her. She dodged and recovered. 

InuYasha found Kagome barely hanging to the edge and pulled her to "safety". He already knew that normal physical attacks were useless and bigger attacks would take his friends out, and likely the cave, as well as the monster. But the effectiveness of physical attacks on normal rocks was another matter. "Sango!" he called, "At his feet!"

Seeing what he was getting at, Sango aimed her attacks for the narrow part of the bridge just under the creatures feet. As did InuYasha, though he had to get a little closer than she did. The stone could not take all the abuse, having already cracked when the large creature landed hard on it. It crumbled under the feet it's feet.

The monster plummeted to its death in the magma below, screaming, it's own plan turned against it.

"Miroku! Sango!" Kagome called, "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Sango coughed. The fumes from the boiling rock below were getting stronger, or was that cooked monster?

"Get back," InuYasha coughed, "I can't jump over this. I'll pass out."

Even Kirara, the fire cat, was retreating.

"We'll meet back at Keade's!" Miroku said.

"If we don't find you first." InuYasha added pulling Kagome deeper into the mountain.

The two groups were on there own.

**

A/N: Of course there is more to come, and soon too. But I want to get this part up and see if I can't get an honest critic of the battle scene. Sadly it's one of my best, and I'd really appreciate a real response to it in particular right now. I want to improve. Feel free to comment on anything you would like to see change, my style usually isn't this… flippant, and I could change it if its undesirable. In short this chapter is a great experiment. The story isn't though. What I have so far, and after this, is good. Still flippant and I'm not sure if that fits with the plot or not so please review and tell me. Rewriting is easy, writing in the dark is hard.


	2. The Wonders of Adrenaline

A/N: This fic is a what if describing a situation the characters might not get into themselves, however the circumstances here are right for it to happen in real life. In short this fic deals with adult situations and relationships. I'm trying to keep it PG-13, rated R to be safe. It's slice of life so the plot is, well life. Other stuff will follow. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

Chapter two: The Wonders of Adrenaline

Kagome knew why her heart was beating so hard, adrenaline, brought on by danger and physical exertion, coupled with lack of sleep. She had been on this high for a while now. First it was the wolf youkia, then the snake youkia, they had appeared within hours of each other. Then it was Sesshoumaru, just an hour after that, he was the one that got them lost in this underground maze. Was it any wonder that her body wasn't willing to back off just yet? Every time she started to relax her something attacked her.

Getting lost in the pitch darkness didn't help either. Strange cave noises kept her on wide alert during the hours before the attack. Then being stalked in the pitch darkness was no help, the incident at the bridge, being separated from the comfort of numbers. And now she was once again being pulled through the blackness by what she could only guess was InuYasha. They hadn't held hands very often, but he hadn't let go sense they left the slightly lit portion of the cave. 

If it wasn't for the fumes she would have liked to stay there. Seeing was good, the monster was gone, she might have been able to calm down and sleep.

Not that she was tired. Her body wouldn't allow that. That would leave her vulnerable, in the dark, with the noises.

To tell the truth, InuYasha was in the same boat as Kagome. Even he needed some rest sometimes. Even if he was used to constant awareness, his adrenal gland had been pumping the wonderful stuff through his system same as Kagome's. But his never slowed down, it took him longer to calm down than most, unless Kagome was near. But he couldn't exactly bury his face in her hair any time he wanted could he? 

He could hear more of the cave noises than Kagome, clearer though, water dripping, rocks shifting, bats calling. That was the one he was following now, were there were bats there was an exit. Hopefully a large one. He was heading towards them as fast as he could because of the second noise he identified, he wasn't sure, but it looked like the monster had given the mountain indigestion. The rocks were shifting faster now, and larger ones too.

Suddenly the cave-in happened. Starting deep inside near the magma chamber and rolling up toward InuYasha and Kagome. InuYasha heard it coming and started to run pulling Kagome by her hand.

There goes that adrenal gland again.

Kagome did her best just to keep her feet beneath her. InuYasha did his best to keep a track on the bat sounds, it slowed him down, and if _they_ weren't panicking too then he would have lost them.

The cave-in was pounding its way toward them. The bat cave was just up ahead, ….behind a stone sheet. It had acted like a drum transferring the bat sounds to the rest of the cave. InuYasha didn't have time to ponder this. InuYasha didn't even have time to draw his sword and take the cursed thing out. 

A boulder crashed to InuYasha left, and he ran into a passage on the right pulling Kagome along with him, the ceiling at their heals. He saw light just up ahead and dove for it, giving Kagome's arm a slight tug to bring her around with him.

They landed, InuYasha on top of Kagome, inside a sturdy round room. The last of the passage destroyed behind them, the amazingly small amount of dust settling as they panted.

The couple lay there for a moment panting. Just happy to have lived through yet another life threatening experience.

Any minute now they were sure to realize their relative position and jump away. Any minute now the adrenaline would ebb. But, then I guess that it wouldn't, after all what reason did their bodies have to think something else wasn't going to jump out at them.

The cave that they were in now had a small pool of somewhat milky water in the middle with some kind of iridescent green moss growing from it, and iridescent blue lichen every where else. This was the light InuYasha had seen. 

Once in a great while there was a loud drip as more mineral rich water fell into the pool.

Not that our heroes noticed any of this right now. They were just beginning to catch their breaths. Happiness at being alive, that they were both alive, being the only thoughts in there drugged-out, sleep deprived minds. Is it any wonder then, that they didn't jump away from each other right away.

InuYasha lifted his head from the floor. His body was currently covering Kagome's. his weight resting on his elbows. He wouldn't think of that. She was alive! So was he! She was beautiful.

He put one hand on her cheek and kissed her. A strong innocent "happy we're alive" kiss.

Kagome's mind was working like InuYasha's. InuYasha was alive! So was she! When he kissed her, she returned it in kind. But all that adrenaline; all that danger; all that lack of sleep. This lead of course leads to action, high emotions, and illogical thought. Or no thought at all. Which is the case here, I'm afraid.

The innocent kiss didn't stop were is should have. It kept going, evolving into a less innocent, "lets prove we're alive" kiss.

Neither participant listened to the warning bells deep in their minds. They in fact told them to go to hell, this was nice and they really didn't want rational thought to ruin that.

So, while neither really thought about the fact that they were kissing, touching, losing articles of clothing, it did happen.

In truth they barely noticed when InuYasha slipped into Kagome. Well, they _noticed_, but there seemed to be a rather long delay in getting that message to the _thinking_ part of the brain.

The whole thing was an experience in its truest form. No thought, no judgement, no fear. Just the here and now and each other.

Finally exhausted, they collapsed. InuYasha barely propped up on his elbows preventing his full wait from laying on Kagome. Soon he rolled over, pulling her with him so she rested on top of him. His hand found his haori by chance and absently pulled it over them. You see adrenaline had finally given up, or ran dry. The high emotions were all spent. And they were finally granted the sleep which they so badly needed.

*

A/N: The next chapter should be up tomorrow. Please reserve judgement till then, maybe chapter 4. Oh, this isn't typical story line for me so don't avoid my other stories if your offended.


	3. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

Chapter 3: The Morning After

Kagome slowly came to consciousness. She was laying on something warm and bumpy. Actually it was more like she was draped over it. All she was aware of other than that, was how comfortable she was. And how sore. The last couple of days had definitely taken there toll on her body. And last night…

Kagome's eyes popped open. The dim blue glow revealed InuYasha neck, chest and some of his silver hair to her view. Last night… had really happened. 'Oh… My… God!' Kagome was actually calling on a higher power to help her out, to miraculously make last night have just been a wonderful dream. This, of course, didn't happened. She had made her bed and would now have to lie in it, even if it was currently InuYasha.

She decided that wouldn't last long. This was the last position she wanted to be caught in. As soon as she got over the shock there would be questions. To deal with them, and InuYasha, she would have to come from a place of power, or at least security, and to do that she would need her clothes.

Kagome again prayed, this time that she remove herself from InuYasha and get dressed without waking him. Once again her answer was no. After all, would you think that InuYasha, a warrior who never knew a friend, could possibly sleep through the readjustment of the weight on him as he slept? Of course not. Kagome had jumped slightly when she woke. She had squeaked slightly when she realized where exactly she was. How could he still sleep?

InuYasha's path to consciousness was slower. The first thing that he was aware of, after Kagome woke, was smell. That wonderful nose of his letting him know that it was just him and Kagome in this small space, no one to worry about. As well as… other smells, equally un-alarming to his current instinctive state, but beginning the note of warning deep in his waking mind.

Next came consciousness of sound, but there wasn't much there. Cave noises, the sound of Kagome stirring. It wasn't until she started to rise that he reacted. The moment Kagome pushed herself up his eyes snapped open and he grabbed her by the shoulders. 'Ok, that's Kagome.' He thought as his mind began to calm again. It didn't make it all the way though as the earlier messages from his nose hit him again. 'Last night… _shit_!'

Poor, poor InuYasha. He was probably worse off than Kagome right then. She had had some time to come to terms with this. He had just now had the memories of what they did crash down on him, and there was no way he could put off the confrontation he was sure they would have. Even if he didn't know exactly what it would be. In truth he became terrified. He had no idea how to begin dealing with this sort of situation. Thoughts refused to slow down enough for him to grab a hold of in their rush to reach a consensus. He couldn't even tell why he was terrified, exactly. Only that he really didn't want to let go of Kagome. He felt that then she would begin to talk. And then he would understand why he was scared.

"Inu…Yasha?" Kagome whispered.

Another good plan scrapped.

Kagome looked down into his emotionless eyes. She could see he was closed off right now. But she wanted to get dressed damn it! He didn't loosen he hold, he merely blinked a few times, his gazed returning to the present.

"Kagome." He said, unsure of what else to say.

"I… I'd like to get up now." She said quietly.

InuYasha started, as if only now realizing he still held her shoulders. Slowly he released her and let down his hands. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

Kagome just nodded, blushed and crawled off him. She crouched at his waist looking away toward the little pool in the center. 'Clothes, I need my clothes.' She thought desperately. In the dim light given off by the various glowing cave life, small lumps of darkness could be seen here and there. Those were either the discarded clothes or something really gross. She decided to investigate on her own.

InuYasha meanwhile was starring at the softly glowing curve of the ceiling. Currently reliving the events of the night with a confusing mix of horror and elation. InuYasha, after all, had been the one to start the whole thing, he was the one to give the first kiss, he had changed it, he had started to undress Kagome. The fact that she not only went along with it but assisted in everything of course slipped his mind. He was the man. He should know better. He should be in total control all the time. Eventually he decided he should get dressed. After all, there were things that had to be said. Damned if he knew what they were, but he knew he wanted to be fully clothed to say them.

Kagome had found her shirt. And a very smooth stone and something slimy. That's when she decided the rest of her clothes were elsewhere, probably closer to InuYasha. She rubbed her fingers tips with her thumb, at least it had been a dry slime. She turned back to InuYasha, his bright blue hair, and shining green eyes making him stand out sharply. He had managed to find his pants and was fingering a small piece of blue cloth.

His mind was consumed with one thought and all it's possible implications. He had ripped them. Not badly, they were still useable. But, he didn't remember ripping them. It must have happened when he pulled them off with the skirt. His claw must have caught the fabric. But the article in his hands was not his real worry. Kagome was. He didn't notice when he ripped them. Could he have hurt Kagome without realizing it? The point was sort of moot, the logical part of his brain told him, Kagome was uninjured. But the thought still plagued him.

"InuYasha?" Kagome was just an arms length away. "Are those my panties?"

InuYasha looked at the article confused, 'those? There is only one.' However he knew what she meant so he held them out to her. "Sorry, Kagome. I… ripped them."

"Oh." She looked them over, "Is that what you were doing? That's Ok InuYasha there not ruined." 'thank goodness' she thought. With the length of her skirt, there was no way she could face civilization, or Miroku, without them.

Then he was holding something else out to her. She held it up but could only really make out the outline where the blue lichen couldn't be seen any more. It was her skirt. Thankfully undamaged. With a quick look to InuYasha, he had turned away to continue dressing, she dressed her lower half. That was so much better, but something was missing.

"InuYasha, have you seen my… my bra?" she asked quietly.

"…Yeah," sheepishly he turned and handed her the odd jumble of ribbon and cloth, "sorry about that too."

"That's Ok…." She said absently. Her bra hadn't faired as well as the underpants, cut down the middle and both straps. It was totaled. Now what? She could just barely stomach Miroku while not wearing a bra, but what was she supposed to do about the evidence? She could imagine the headlines '500 year old bra found in cave' 'use of plastic and elastic discovered in the warring states period.' She giggled, Grandpa would freak. Then she choked on her laughter. No, she wouldn't let her grandpa know about this, maybe, _maybe_, her mom but definitely not Grandpa.

InuYasha, having finished dressing, had turned to see what was wrong with Kagome. Why was she laughing? Humans were so weird.

"K-Kagome…I'll get us out." he said, that wasn't what he was going to say, but he decided he didn't want to know why she was laughing.

"Wait! InuYasha." She held the unoccupied hand out to stop him. "I think we should talk."

InuYasha tried to swallow the knot in his throat. "I-I … uh." Real smooth InuYasha. He kneeled with his knees almost touching hers. "What?"

"…About last night." She said quietly.

"…Yeah?"

"…"

"…"

"Fine! I want to know …" she faltered. And it had taken so much courage just to get that much out.

InuYasha flinched at her exclamation. He thought he was doing pretty good not running off to figure everything out on his own first. Of course there was no where for him to run to. But that line of thinking just leads to claustrophobia. He had better say something before he snapped and …well snapped.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I…" way to go, that's one half less words than she got out.

"Don't be I, I was there too." 'Whatever that's supposed to mean.' She thought bitterly. InuYasha probably wouldn't understand that anyway.

"What?" he blinked, "No, I'm the man I should… Damn it, Kagome, don't think…, I'm not a…" why was that so hard to say? 'I'm not an animal.' That's it. Was he so scared that Kagome would disagree? Hell yes! He couldn't stand it if she thought of him as an animal wearing a bad human skin. Like so many others had implied.

"Not a what?" Kagome asked innocently.

"I-I'm not… that much a slave to my instincts," he began slowly, "I'm not… please, please," he was very close to embarrassing himself here. "just don't think I'm an animal…." He was finding it equally difficult to look at her as to look away.

"… Oh," Kagome eyes went wide with understanding. When she looked at her hands in her lap, InuYasha heart sank. "I don't. I won't think of you as an animal if you don't think of me as loose." She knotted her hands in her lap.

"What?"

Kagome looked up, ready to battle for her position. "I don't do that InuYasha!" she waved one hand at where their "bed" had been. "I've never-"

"I know!" InuYasha fought the relieved laughter building inside him, "I rem- I know that Kagome. I know that was… your first time."

"It was my first kiss too." She said quietly. Renewing the starring contest with her fists.

InuYasha lost the battle with his laughter. He didn't know why, didn't that make the whole thing that much worse? Maybe it was the irony involved.

Kagome glared at him "Stop laughing at me!"

"It's not you" he shook his head as the laughter quieted, "I'm just, I'm not sure. But it's not you. If, if it makes you feel better, It was my first time too."

"Really?" she said doubtfully. Somehow she never thought about guys having a "first time".

"Really Kagome, I'm a-" he cut himself off, he didn't want to remind her of what he was right now. "There wasn't much of an opportunity. I never socialized much, before you came."

"Oh." Kagome was perfectly aware of what he wasn't saying, also she didn't want to ask about Kikyo. That would dredge up too many things right now, but because of that she wanted one more question answered before she could go off to a neutral corner and think out the rest. "Do you hate me?"

InuYasha was astonished, "Shouldn't I be asking that question?"

"I… I took yours too then, wouldn't you rather…" she didn't know how to finish that without bringing up Kikyo.

"No, Kagome. I don't hate you. _I_ did this. Do you hate me?" in his eyes she had every right to.

Kagome's eyes softened. "I could never hate you, InuYasha."

Some how that was less comforting than a plain no would have been, but at least she didn't hate him.

Kagome stood up, "Lets get out of here. InuYasha?"

"Yeah?" His name had been more loaded than before.

"Can I go home? It's been an intense couple of days." 'and I need to think.' She bit her lip waiting for his argument.

"… Sure."

*

A/N: Possible OOC here but this has never happened so it's hard to tell. Sorry for the late update, I lost the outlines to all my current stories and had to redo them.


	4. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

Chapter 4: Reunited

InuYasha had found a small portion of "loose" rock along the solid wall of the cave. He removed the obstructing stones, sending them noisily to the floor, following the faint smell of dirt.

He worked quietly, and Kagome sat quietly, staring at the milky water pooled in the center of the room. She was trying very hard not to think about things, not right now, not with InuYasha so close. She might say something and she felt better about talking to InuYasha after she worked things out on her own first. Still, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep that all too familiar despair from pulling at her heart. She couldn't keep the old fears at bay. Couldn't stop from replaying the telling scenes in her mind. Couldn't keep that most unwelcome presence, especially now, from running around her head. Kikyo.

Once InuYasha had cleared the rocks, and subsequent dirt, a narrow tunnel let the outside world into this once dark sanctuary. InuYasha crawled out first, making sure the way was clear. The tunnel ended up on the steep slope of a mountain, just below the tree line. The forest was peaceful and there was no sign of danger, human, animal, or demon, anywhere near.

Kagome stood silently in front of the tunnel watching him uncertainly.

"We need to go that way," InuYasha pointed at the mountain, "around the mountain."

Kagome nodded.

"It will be faster if you ride." Kagome hesitated before complying, InuYasha pretended not to notice.

It was a brief and uncomfortable journey. As silent as the cave they had escaped and slightly more claustrophobic. As it turned out the caves' tunnels had been quite twisted, so that the site of the battle with Sesshomaru was just over this mountain.

A gaping hole welcomed them at the foot of the mountain. A testament to the violence of that last battle. InuYasha jumped over to the small rocky area where their camp had been, Kagome's bag had been left there.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo were already there looking at the mess that something had made of the contents of Kagome's bag, which was currently no were to be seen.

"I thought I told you we'd meet at Keade's." InuYasha barked at his friends. Actually, he was extremely grateful for their presence, the last two hours had been truly horrible for our hero. His brain had been working hard trying to figure out what to say to her. The journey back to the well would take two days for him, and they were sure to stop for the night at some point. There was too much he didn't know, and hadn't thought he would have to worry about for some time, for him to confront Kagome now.

"We have only just arrived ourselves, InuYasha." Miroku said calmly holding part of Kagome's first aid kit.

Kagome, having 'dismounted', surveyed the mess. There wasn't anything that was once in her pack that now wasn't on the ground. "What happened?"

"KAGOME!" Shippo squealed, lunging for her and hugging her belly tightly.

"Shippo!" Kagome smiled, "I need to repack my bag right now, Ok?"

Shippo didn't answer Kagome as she put him down, he was too busy giving InuYasha a dry, angry look that stopped _just_ short of 'you must die in many horrible ways'.

Kagome walked around one of the larger boulders and found her pack, inside out on the ground, some of the smaller, heavier items scattered nearby. A metal box, some interesting stones and metal pieces that Shippo had dropped in, the various do-dads that inevitably accumulate at the bottoms of purses and back packs.

She had been looking every where for that file.

Then one item in particular caught her attention. A vile containing a single blue pill.

*

The rest of the group had been diligently gathering the supplies that were not on Kagome's side of the boulder. Except Shippo, who seemed to be content to stare at InuYasha wearing confused, angry looks. And InuYasha who tried to help, but was to distracted by Shippo's looks, wanting to bop him on the head to make him stop, and not bopping him for fear he might actually say something that InuYasha did not want heard, to be of much real help.

Sango had just rescued the last article of Kagome's undergarments from Miroku and added it to the small pile of replacement clothes, when Kagome rejoined them, looking kind of guilty.

"Ah, I see you found the pack." Sango smiled up at Kagome from her kneeled position.

Kagome jumped, "Yes, it was behind the rock." She said stupidly.

InuYasha gave her a questioning look, she hadn't acted like that back at the cave. Was she starting to realize the consequences last night would have on her life? What were the consequences for her? What were the consequences for him? For them? How the fuck was he going to find out? and how could he keep Shippo from giving him those looks?

It was about that time that he realized that the entire group was staring at him, apparently someone had said something.

"Are you ready to go, InuYasha?" Miroku asked slightly louder, "If you would like we could go on ahead and let you glare at the ground some more."

"Feh!" and he was up and walking.

"Sango," Kagome said in a determined voice, "I have to go home right away, could I borrow Kirara?"

Sango gave InuYasha an accusing look while Kagome flew away on the fire cat, leaving her pack behind. "What did you do this time InuYasha?"

"Kagome always wants to go home." InuYasha said after a moments frantic thinking, "what's so different about that?"

"You always try to stop her, unless you made her angry." Miroku added his voice to the 'disgruntled friends of Kagome coalition' that always seemed to form when the "couple" fought.

Every one was fully expecting Shippo to add his usual insult or bite on the head, when the little youkia just walked past them all and said, "Kagome just looked tired, either InuYasha really stepped in it this time or she's just as worn out as us and has stuff to do at home. Or both." Shippo whispered this last part to InuYasha and backed it up with an evil look.

*

A/N: That's just where it ended, OK! 

Next time; Shippo corners Mouyga on the inu youkia facts of life and InuYasha ponders "Life after sex" for himself, Kagome and "them". other stuff probably happens too. (Like I figure out the Fleas name -_-')


	5. The Real ‘Facts of Life’

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

Chapter 5: The _Real_ 'Facts of Life'

They hadn't gotten very far when they were compelled to stop for the night. It turns out that fate had not been as "kind" to Miroku and Sango's group as it had been for InuYasha and Kagome. They had followed Kiraras' nose all night and emerged from the underground maze miles from the scene of the battle. It was a quick decision for them to return to their last camp in search of their friends and Kagome's supplies. Needless to say, they were dead on their feet.

Or at least Miroku and Sango were, for Shippo had ridden the entire way on Miroku and, once Kirara had gotten them out of the cave, she had rested on Sango.

So while Miroku and Sango slept, and InuYasha lounged in a tree in an unknown location, Shippo was sniffing around for information. Information that would come in the form of a flea youkia that was hopefully not with his master right now and close enough to hear him.

"Hey! Mouyga, Come here!" he called when he caught the sent. "I gotta ask you something."

"Shippo," Mouyga hopped up to the little fox, "I was on my way to Lord-"

"Leave him alone." Shippo snapped, "I think he's got some thinking to do, and I need some answers."

"I'm not sure-"

"It's about inu youkia." Shippo interrupted again. He didn't want to be caught talking about this by any one, so the shorter the conversation the better.

Mouyga sighed and sat down in front of Shippo, "How can I help you Shippo?"

"How do Inu youkia mark their mates?"

Mouyga was slightly taken aback by this question, what ever he thought Shippo was going to ask, this wasn't it. "Well, …Shippo… you see…." Mouyga floundered.

"I'm not asking you to tell me where kits come from! Just how inu youkia mark their mate!" Shippo shouted a little too loudly, the slumbering humans stirred a little and Shippo was forced to wait for them to return to sleep. "So?" He turned back to Mouyga after he thought enough time had passed.

"Well Shippo, that is a complicated question." Mouyga began, "Do you know how Kitsune mark their mates?"

Shippo thought about this, "There is a scent mark, there are several levels of scent marks though. And sometimes bites."

Mouyga nodded sagely, "It is much the same for inu youkia, though the language of bites might be different."

"Then start with the sent mark. What are the levels?" Shippo prodded when Mouyga seemed to think the discussion closed. Heh, not with Kagome involved it isn't.

"Well, there is the, uh, 'close friend'-"

"You mean potential mate?" Shippo asked.

"Well, more like potential… lover." Mouyga clarified, "A mark given casually through repeated close physical contact-"

"Like when Kagome rides on InuYasha back?"

"Yes, exactly," Mouyga continued, "This mark signifies that the person marked is under the protection of the marker. You have a similar mark on Kagome, though with different connotations. Indeed, this mark does not necessarily mean the inu youkia has any romantic inclinations towards the one marked, only that they are specifically protected. However the way an inu youkia acts when a potential or current lover or, especially a potential or current mate, is threatened no youkia would dare leave room for interpretation."

"So inu youkia don't mate for life?" Shippo was a little confused, he thought that they did.

"Once they choose a life mate they are bound to them until one of them dies," Mouyga explained. "then there is a rather long period of mourning. After that they may find another mate or… just look around. Until they find a life mate they may have several (ahem) lovers"

"I'm not _that_ young Mouyga. I don't have to ask what a lover is." Shippo crossed his arms defiantly at Mouyga reluctance to the word, "I _am_ a kitsune. So how do they mark a 'life mate'?"

"Uh,… well,… after, um" Mouyga looked away from the kitsune cub, embarrassed. Shippo was still quite young in Mouyga opinion.

"Gee, could you mean SEX!" Shippo gave Mouyga a sharp look.

Then again Mouyga had never served a kitsune family, so what did he know. "Yes, Shippo, after that a strong staining sent is exuded from the skin of the male. Over the period of several hours the sent in his sweat will change subtly and importantly. The amount of time the female spends in direct contact with the male after… sex, determines her importance to him." Mouyga chided himself on his shyness with the kit, after all Shippo himself had used the word, but…. In inu youkia circles it was a dirty word. Something you did with a one night stand or lover. With your life mate, you mated. But Shippo was a kitsune, and kitsune were different.

"So, what about biting?" Shippo asked.

Mouyga really didn't' want to get into this with Shippo. Kitsunes bit a pattern into there life mates, when they actually bonded for life. Each mate making a strong physical display on the other to warn away competition. It was different for inu youkia, "There is a language of bites, much like for kitsunes', some are like kisses, some to reprimand, some to comfort." Shippo nodded, he had been the recipient of some of those when his parents were alive. "But inu youkia don't mark their mates with a bite. Any bites that break the skin would be because of an… unwilling partner."

"Oh…" Shippo wasn't completely sure what that meant exactly, but he had a small idea. Well Kagome wasn't injured, so that's something. "But how would I tell if someone is someone else's mate or not?" Shippo wasn't sure. That's what brought this whole subject up in the first place, he was pretty sure what happened, just not what it meant.

"You don't need to Shippo." Mouyga answered, "You're still to young to be a threat so you don't need to know how deeply connected someone is, just that they are."

'Damn' Shippo thought. Know he would just have to come out and ask. This could be painful. "I think you should go to InuYasha now." Shippo said.

Mouyga hopped off in search of InuYasha, Shippo wandered into the woods to gather sticks for the fire that would certainly be wanted later.

And Miroku faded back to sleep.

*

At that time InuYasha was just far enough away so that Shippo wouldn't interrupt his thoughts. Lounging comfortably in a tree he was having difficulty getting passed his earlier loop: What were the consequences for her? What were the consequences for him? For them? How the fuck was he going to find out? and how could he keep Shippo from giving him those looks?

Even the last one wouldn't leave him alone. And Kagome's reaction, she hadn't acted shamed, or happy, or anything. A little embarrassed maybe but…. That wasn't how human girls were supposed to react. Just what was it like in the future?

Human, Kagome was a human…. InuYasha's sex education had happened in the forest, as a boy he had stayed close to civilization for the easy food and friendly voices, even if they weren't talking to him. Humans would have a hard time killing him if they found out he was there, youkia wouldn't. But humans did things in the woods. Travelers had "entertainment" on the road sometimes, lovers had trysts. He tried not to think about what bandits did. All in all, he had quite an extensive academic knowledge of the subject of humans and intercourse.

But it seems that Kagome knew something too, she hadn't been at all scared or uncertain at the time, but he doubted that she had ever witnessed anything like he had.

Why had he stuck on the fact that she was human? Oh yeah, they viewed things differently. Not only was Kagome a human, but she was a young human from a time without youkia. If any humans actually knew about youkia mating. 

Mouyga had given him "the talk" once while Kagome was away, marking a mate properly was important, and largely instinctual. He certainly hadn't been thinking about that, or anything, that night, but he did it. The next morning he knew he had, not that he doubted he would if he mated with Kagome. It just surprised him how strong the compulsion was. When she had moved, he wanted to stop her, to keep her on him. That was stupid, the marking had been done long ago, but he wanted to be sure.

But Kagome was human, she wouldn't know.

She hadn't acted like the girls in the woods, ashamed, or happy and possessive. It was almost casual for her. Any nervousness could have been because she had been a virgin. And she thought he would hate her, or think her "loose". This was confusing and no one could tell him what Kagome might be thinking. What might change in her life now.

Is she even still a miko? No women ever remained a miko after marriage that he knew of. Kikyo had even said that she would stop being a miko and be a normal woman.

What would happen now? 

What if she got pregnant?

The thought struck him hard, like an icicle down in his spine. She couldn't, not right now, not with the quests still on. Franticly he thought back in time. Her fertile time was over, not long ago but over. However, her blood had not yet come, did that mean anything?

What if it didn't mean anything to her? What happened to inu youkia in a one sided mating? How would they act around each other now? He had started to get used to touching her from time to time, now he could never touch her again without remembering how she had felt.

InuYasha finally decided to forget about it. Kagome would recover, she was already better off then some of the girls he had seen in the woods. Being mated, really mated, with Kagome right now would be too… complicated. Until he learned different, he had to stay sharp, stay strong, and stay away from Kagome. Until the quests we're over.

"Lord InuYasha?" Mouyga hopped on to his nose.

"What do you want?"

"I have just arrived from an interesting conversation with Shippo." Mouyga said solemnly, "Am I right in assuming you mated Kagome?"

"Sort of." InuYasha mumbled unhappily.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean things were never explained to her." InuYasha sat up and glowered cross-eyed at the flea.

"Then you should rectify that." Mouyga said, genuinely shocked.

"No." What was he supposed to say 'hey Kagome, you remember that night in the cave? Well now we're mates for life!' ugh. "I'm leaving it alone until the quest is over."

"But, Lord InuYasha, are you sure that is wise?" Mouyga was again shocked. "If you indeed marked her as your mate then as the scent mark fades you will be …compelled to replace it. It could be very bad for you."

"Feh. I can handle myself, it's the way it has to be Mouyga."

*

Kagome was home. She sighed as she stepped into the hot bath, she was bruised, exhausted, and very sore. Mostly sore. She had avoided thinking about anything other than that up until now.

But as the hot water loosened up her sore muscles and the built up toxins began to move, she couldn't help but think about what had happened.

"Wow." She said out loud. Actually looking back on the event she was a little overwhelmed. It had been … just wow.

However the memories of that night gave way to the fears of the morning. What if InuYasha was thinking of Kikyo. Kagome herself had only had enough presents of mind to know that it was InuYasha on some basic instinctual level. That it was him and no one else. But she was so similar to Kikyo to him… maybe he couldn't tell the difference. Maybe in his mind it was Kikyo in the cave.

That thought was even worse than the thought that it was just what it was and nothing more. That he was just… being a man, and she was convenient.

Hmm, lets play what hurts more, being a replacement or a warm body.

Kagome sank in the tub and blew bubbles. She needed someone to talk to. Some one who wouldn't think she was talking about InuYasha. Someone who wouldn't be appalled and sorry for her, or let it get around.

*

InuYasha watched the sun set from his branch, he had made up his mind and now all that was left was the looks Shippo had been giving him.

"InuYasha," Miroku's calm voice came from the ground, "come down here for a moment, please."

InuYasha looked down at the monk, 'Now what?' "What do you want Miroku?"

"I wish to speak to you, InuYasha," Miroku answered, "Please come down."

InuYasha rolled off the branch an landed neatly on the ground next to Miroku.

BANG! Miroku's staff came down on InuYasha's head hard.

"What the-" BANG! InuYasha was silenced by a second blow to his head.

Miroku knelt down next to InuYasha, "What did you do InuYasha?"

"What?" InuYasha held one hand to his head and looked at Miroku in confusion.

"What did you do to Kagome?" Miroku asked again, beginning to sound a little angry. "I over heard a very interesting conversation between Shippo and Mouyga, InuYasha. So what did you do to Kagome?"

"That's none of your fucking business, buzo." InuYasha growled.

"I am Kagome's friend, and that makes it my business." Miroku stated, "Kagome is important to the completion of our quests and _that_ makes it my business. So what did you to _with_ Kagome?"

InuYasha snarled at Miroku. He wanted to rip out his throat, he wanted to yell that it was a youkia matter and he should stay out of it. But Kagome was human, as he had recently reminded himself, and Miroku wouldn't forget that. InuYasha couldn't say anything, he just knelt there, an ever more fierce look backing an ever more fierce snarl.

Miroku stood, baiting InuYasha was always a little dangerous, right now it seemed down right deadly. "The least you can do if find out what will happen to Kagome now. We have no idea what she faces in her home. Some families have been known throw their daughters out for less."

InuYasha continued to snarl until Miroku was gone. He never went back to camp himself, Sango and Miroku could take care of themselves, Miroku had planted a thorn in his side and he had to get it out.

*

It was late the next morning when InuYasha crept into Kagome's room. She wasn't there, of course, she was at school. She always went to school when she came home.

InuYasha wasn't sure how he was going to find out what he wanted to know. He _was_ sure that he couldn't ask Kagome. In fact he couldn't think of anyone that he _could_ ask. But Miroku was right, besides the question of whither or not Kagome was still a miko, there was the question of how her time would see her now. Not that he suspected Kagome to run to her mom with the news, but if she was pregnant….

InuYasha left Kagome's room stealthily, sniffing around. Kagome's Mother noticed him on the stairs, scaring the crap out of him. His mind had gone elsewhere.

"InuYasha! Kagome won't be home for a few hours now, I'm previewing a movie for Souta, would you like to join me?"

InuYasha nodded and followed her into the TV room. He didn't know what a movie was, but maybe it would give him time to think.

The movie in question was mostly fighting, some stuff that InuYasha was sure was impossible for humans. he asked Kagome's mom about it and she said some of the actions, like flying, weren't really done by humans.

Latter during the move there was a gratuitous love scene between two characters, this both embarrassed and gladdened InuYasha. Embarrassed because well, he didn't really want to see that, even if it wasn't explicit, and Kagome's mom was sitting next to him. And gladdened him because it gave him the perfect opportunity ask questions without it sounding suspicious.

"Is that normal?" he asked, "They just met two days ago."

"No, InuYasha, sometimes they just speed things up for moves."

"Is this in a lot of moves?"

"Um, some, usually it has something to do with the plot."

InuYasha was quite for a moment, "You said that it was speeded up, their not married though, is that normal in this time?"

Kagome's mom was quiet for a minute, wouldn't you be if the boy, no, young man that spent a lot of time alone in the woods with your teenaged daughter just asked you if premarital sex was considered acceptable.

"Usually the people know each other for a _long_ time and have graduated from _college_." She decided that was the safest answer, if not the most truthful.

"What if she gets pregnant? What would happen to her?" InuYasha realized that the long complex answer to his last question was the result of her beginning to worry, but he wanted to know. And he was sure that he would want to know even if nothing had happen with Kagome, he just wouldn't have asked. 

"Well… one of them is likely using some sort of birth control," she sighed, "but if she did get pregnant life would be tough on her. There might be pressure for them to get married, but they wouldn't have to. She wouldn't be shunned and her family probably wouldn't disown her. But life would be more difficult for her. It would be slightly harder for her to find a husband, and people might assume things about her, especially if she were young."

InuYasha turned back to the move, several buildings were exploding, "Does Kagome watch movies like this one?"

"It is likely, at Kagome's age, that she has seen some movies with love scenes in them, InuYasha." She smiled at the slight frown that formed on InuYasha's face at that answer. "I don't think that Souta will be watching this one though, it's a bit too old for him." She made a mental note to talk to Kagome about her relationship with InuYasha when she got home. "InuYasha, could Kagome stay home for another day? She has more tests tomorrow."

*

"What do you want from me Kagome?" Lisa asked her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked Lisa.

"Well, there are two reasons to tell some one a story like that." Lisa explained, "You want to unburned yourself, or, you want advise. Which is it?"

Lisa was a hippies daughter, a "former" hippies daughter from America, here on exchange. With an logical mind and non judgmental nature and a blunt mouth.

"I, I'm not sure." Kagome answered her, "I would like some advise, I guess."

"A good friend of yours, you look like his on again off again girl friend, but you have feelings for him…." Lisa looked thoughtful, "What do you want to have happen?"

"I'm not sure." Kagome slumped in her seat. They were in a fast food place after school. The people near by were paying no attention to them.

"Yes you are." Lisa said matter of factually, "Until you _realize_ what it is, I would leave the ball in his court. Try to act as normal as possible with him, assuming that you still want him as a friend, assuming he can do the same. Or you could confront him about it. But that might put an end to your friendship. Guys usually react badly to that kind of thing."

"So I just go on not knowing who he was thinking about?" Kagome asked.

Lisa sighed, "If it makes you feel better, he probably wasn't thinking at all. Just try to look back on this as a great experience, however it turns out…" Lisa leaned forward, "You had the pill with you?"

"Pill?" Kagome was still dealing with the fact that she had come to the same conclusion.

"The one that Salla was giving everyone after what happened with her cousin? You were at school that day." Lisa clarified, watching Kagome intently

"Yeah, of course." Kagome met Lisa's analyzing look confidently.

*

A/N: Opinions expressed here do not necessarily express the opinions of the author. Well basically I'm talking about the inu youkia mating thing. All of my fics, when they deal with it at all, tend to come at it from a different angle, for this fic it's this way.

You have no idea how tempted I was to leave it at "Miroku faded back to sleep." But that wasn't the end of the subject so I had to continue.

As always any questions about anything in the story, like about Miroku's reaction, can be directed to me and I'll answer it after the next chapter.

Does anyone else remember the few years of gratuitous love scenes? They didn't even go well in the plot as long as it wasn't actually aimed at kids it was; story, some people having sex, the rest of the story. It really bugged me. It was every single movie and it didn't always even make sense.

I wanted to thank every one that has reviewed, special thanks to those who gave me feedback. In regards to the lemon question, see my Bio.


	6. Kagome's Mother and Back to Business

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

****

Chapter 6: Kagome's Mom and Back To Business

Kagome returned home after her talk with Lisa to find her mom cooking. Not really a surprise there, but when her mom asked her to come talk for a minute she got a little jumpy.

"What is it Momma?" Kagome asked.

"I wanted to ask you some questions, about InuYasha." She said. "Hand me that bowl please. Thank you. Has he ever asked you any questions about this time?"

"Only about food." Kagome replied. "He sort of accepts other stuff, or ignores it, why?"

"He was by earlier today, I told him you had another test tomorrow, and we watched a movie together, he had some interesting questions." She replied, "Has he ever,… shown an interest in courting you?"

Kagome barked out a reflexive laugh, "He's still stuck on someone else." It was out without her even thinking. After she said it she felt a little queasy, she might have to talk to InuYasha about this whole thing, later. 

"You like him don't you?" she asked smiling.

"Well… I don't want him to get dragged of to hell." Kagome answered slowly. This conversation was really upsetting her stomach.

Kagome's mother laughed. Silence reined as she poured her mixture into a pan. Then she said, "Would you tell me if something happened between you two?"

Kagome stood silent for a moment, watching the floor tiles try to crawl away.

"Because I wouldn't think less of you if it did." Her mother said when Kagome didn't answer. "I would just want you to take precautions, if it did."

"What if," Kagome started, blinking back tears, "what if it was an accident and never likely to happen again?"

Her mother put the pan in the oven and reached out to hug Kagome, who accepted greatly. "It's alright Kagome, honey. I know these things happen. I'm still putting you on the pill though."

Strangely enough, Kagome laughed.

*

The next day Kagome returned from school to find her bags packed. And a note from her mother reminding her to come home in time for the doctors appointment.

Kagome groaned. They had a wonderful in depth talk about sex friends and relationships. And about not having anymore accidents until she was cleared for "the pill". All in all her mother had taken it very well, better than she did. She had almost cried several times during the talk. She was certain that InuYasha wouldn't want to do that again, with her anyway, talking like it would happen only made things worse.

But she wasn't hiding anything from her mother now. She even had a partner in crime in Lisa, who had finally agreed that talking to InuYasha was important, just that she had to be careful not to run him off. And that she definitely shouldn't leave herself open for a repeat when he was upset about his "girlfriend".

Kagome thought hard about Lisa's advice and sighed. Lisa didn't know the whole story, she might not even know enough to give good advice. But Lisa was all she had. She couldn't bring herself to tell anyone who did know the story about what happened. Argh! Why did communication always have to happen with those that would embarrass you the most in order for it to mean anything?

The only problem with talking to InuYasha now, as far as Kagome could see, was that she was getting angry. The closer she got to the well the angrier she got. At InuYasha no less.

After all, it was all InuYasha's fault. _InuYasha_ was the reason she had _that_ talk with _her mother_. _InuYasha_ was the reason she was going on _the pill_. _InuYasha_ was the reason she was so stressed out about this, no, _everything_ in her life, _including_ this! InuYasha was why she _lied_, InuYasha was why she _cried_, _InuYasha was totally at fault_!

_It was all InuYasha's fault_! And he didn't even _care_! He _never_ cared! He never _will_!

This was her mind set as she jumped through the well.

Poor InuYasha.

He was there when she climbed out, sitting in a tree. But he could smell her mood. Hell, he could practically see the flames leaping around her aura daring him to attempt to say something that wouldn't set her off.

InuYasha followed her back to the village, jumping silently from tree to tree. He hadn't really wanted to be alone with her anyway. Not yet.

At Keade's, Kagome walked in and sat in a huff. Arms crossed and everything.

The others, who were in the hut preparing or waiting on dinner, decided against greeting her at the moment. However they sent speaking glares at InuYasha, when he finally worked up the courage to enter.

Keade on the other hand was never intimidated by her "wards".

"Welcome back Kagome, InuYasha. Will you be leaving tomorrow then?" She said.

The flames around Kagome sputtered out at the sound of Keade's unshakable voice. "Yes Keade," Kagome sighed, "I have to be back home in fi- um, ten days, so I want to make the most of the time I have here."

InuYasha was staring at Kagome, trying to judge when it would be safe to open his mouth. "Hey, Kagome…." It would also be wise to have something to say when doing so.

The flames were instantly back and Kagome was sending a death glare at InuYasha, "What?" she snapped.

"… Ok, ten days, we'll be back then."

*

Two days later and all was "normal". Kagome's inexplicable anger seemed to die down to a light annoyance whenever InuYasha talked about… anything. Thankfully InuYasha wasn't very talkative under normal circumstances, and under these, well he seemed perfectly willing to leave Kagome alone until she was less likely to either to sit him over jagged rocks or purify him accidentally.

Unless of course he couldn't.

"Hey, Kagome! What's your problem?" he hissed at her.

They were walking up the road, Sango and Miroku walking behind and Shippo hanging with them, to avoid any misplaced wrath. Kagome had been muttering unflattering things about InuYasha for several hours and he finally snapped, as he could hear everything quite plainly.

"My problem!" Kagome shouted.

"Yes, you've been sending me killing looks and muttering insults for days now! I want to know what your problem is!" InuYasha shouted back.

"My problem…" she had forgotten. But she did know she was mad. And she was usually mad because of InuYasha. So she went with that. "You're my problem." she hissed.

The others decided to find the stream they could hear somewhere off to the right. True, Miroku would like to listen in, and might still do so. But if anything… personal were to slip during the argument InuYasha was likely to take it out on them after Kagome stalked off.

"What the hell does that mean? How could I be your problem? What have I do-" sudden panic shot through InuYasha. "Was… I thought… you said that you…" the panic, hurt and worry he felt flashed across his face.

"Yes you! You are totally at fault. You, you…" She thought, what had he done? Well that she could really blame on him. Oh yes, "You're the reason my life _sucks_! _Everything_ is ten times harder with you around and you don't _care_! As long as _your_ ok, as long as your not _inconvenienced_ nothing else matters! You can't be _bothered _to think about how these things effect others!" She screamed. "You _take_ what you want from people and never stop to _think_ about _anything_." Well she wasn't really thinking about what she was saying anymore, she was angry and spouting. And not considering the any proof to the contrary of any of her accusations.

InuYasha was getting the most effective pummeling of his life. He couldn't breath, his heart was pounding in an attempt to move his frozen blood and a shock ran through his system with her every sentence, making it difficult for him to stand.

"I lie for you, to my _friends_!" She continued, "I fall behind in my studies. I get hurt. I get _kidnapped_! And then I have to defend myself, my _honor_, to you, and you won't _believe_ me! And then _you_ run off and, and…" Kagome swallowed, she looked at InuYasha with tears in her eyes, "And you don't even _care_!" She turned and walked up ahead, wiping her eyes.

InuYasha stood where she left him, stunned.

The others, having overheard the whole thing from the river also stood shocked for several minute. Eventually, Sango and Shippo went on ahead to protect Kagome, while Miroku leaned against a tree and waited for InuYasha to become responsive again.

*

A/N: Um, yeah…. * looks at notes* that's not how it was supposed to go. Oh well this is more interesting. Let that be a lesson to you. It's better to communicate while in shock, then when angry. Darn characters, I had to change the title of the chapter because of this argument.


	7. Business As Usual

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

****

Chapter 7: Business As Usual

After InuYasha recovered from his "beating", things returned to normal. The anger that had possessed Kagome since her return had been spent and she was her normal happy self. InuYasha was back to his normal self too, with all the sittings that came with it.

"Damn it, wench, what was that for?" InuYasha yelled from his hole.

"Stay out of my pack InuYasha!" Kagome yelled back, "I'll get you your ramen in a minute."

And so it went, InuYasha insulting Kagome, Kagome sitting him. InuYasha not thinking ahead, Kagome sitting him. He even seemed to be getting progressively worse as the time went on. They had some arguments that didn't result in a sitting, of course, but if one paid close attention they might start to think InuYasha _wanted_ to be sat.

One day, as Sango and Kagome were talking together about some happy nothing to take their minds off of the long journey to nowhere, Miroku decided that this was the perfect opportunity to talk to his hanyou friend about his behavior.

"InuYasha." Miroku said, once he had advanced enough, "I would like to speak to you of your behavior recently."

"Fuck off, buzo." InuYasha returned.

"… Very good," Miroku wouldn't be put off by InuYasha like that, "Then why are you going out of your way to upset Kagome? Have you grown fond of the taste of dirt?"

InuYasha shot him a angry glare, "Maybe you should ask Kagome. She's the one that's pissed off."

Miroku shook his head, "No, Kagome has returned to her usual self after that … little outburst. You are worse than I have seen you sense I started to travel with you. Are you upset because of what Kagome said?"

"… She lied to me." InuYasha said, "And she's right. I make everything in her life harder."

"Kagome was mad InuYasha, perhaps you should talk to her about it, she may not have meant everything she said." Miroku glanced at the girls walking behind them, "What do you mean she lied to you?"

"…Never mind that." InuYasha turned his gaze away from Miroku.

"So you are punishing yourself for making Kagome's life harder by having her subdue you." Miroku stated after a moments thought.

InuYasha was silent.

Miroku sighed, "You should remember this, InuYasha, if you make Kagome sit you, you must first make her very angry. If you make her angry you make her life a little more difficult. So be nice."

"Feh."

*

"Kagome where's the shard?" InuYasha asked.

"It's… it's right there InuYasha, in that chunk of flesh by your left foot." She answered from the ground.

"What's wrong with you, bi- wench?" InuYasha turned to insult Kagome on her poor performance in battle, only to find her kneeling on the ground with her hands wrapped around her stomach and taking deep steady breaths, like she was breathing through pain. Her quiver and bow on the ground were she dropped them.

"Were you hurt?" He asked, this time unable to hide his concern.

The pieces of flesh of the youkia that had the shard began to quiver and move, so Sango had to grab the chunk that had been by InuYasha foot and dig out the shard. InuYasha had been too distracted by Kagome's pained position to notice the youkia beginning to reassemble.

"I'm fine InuYasha," Kagome hissed as she slowly straightened herself.

"What happened to you." InuYasha knelt beside her.

Kagome shot him a hateful look, but Shippo filled him in, "It was that third youkia that popped out of no where, Kagome shot it with a purifying arrow and as soon as she released the arrow she doubled over and stayed like that the whole battle!"

"I'm fine it's just… cramps." Kagome started to stand slowly.

"Cramps?" InuYasha said dubiously.

Sango walked up to Kagome and handed her the shard once she had managed a completely vertical position, "Women's problems, InuYasha."

And that was the end of that discussion. InuYasha didn't even want to take the opportunity to comment on the weakness of humans.

But the thought of what had occurred stayed with Kagome for the rest of the trip.

*

InuYasha lounged in this nights tree, soon they would be back at the well. He was thinking mostly about the "cramps" she had, he wasn't stupid, or quite as unobservant as most people thought. He just never seemed to catch on to the stuff others thought of as important. He had seen Sango in a similar position Kagome had been after the battle. She did it discreetly but he saw. And it always accompanied her "blood time". Some times Kagome did that too, but not as often. And this time there was no blood, and no other signs either. It hadn't happened since, so he wasn't going to waste time on thinking about it.

He looked down at Kagome, she was sleeping soundly, obviously she didn't think there was anything to worry about. Eyes closed, lips slightly parted making little gasping sounds every now and then…. Kagome's lips, he wondered how they would taste if they weren't covered in rock dust. He remember how they tasted then, sweet and hot and…

InuYasha tore his eyes away from her. Now he was staring into the fire. 'Damn it, I have no right to think about that.' He thought bitterly, 'Kagome hates me now and that's it. stick to business; collect the jewel, kill Naraku, bring peace to Kikyo.' Those were he words. But his visual mind was playing other scenes in his head. 'Knock it the fuck off!' he warned, not that there was much he could do. Mouyga was right, his sent was barely beginning to fade and he was already losing his ability to concentrate on much else. No it was worse than that. Worse than it had ever been, he was plagued by dreams, he had to stay upwind of her or thoughts would invaded his mind. He couldn't even sit near her without accidentally putting his hand on her.

That one had earned him a sit, a smack and a bowl of ramen on his head. He was certain that he still had broth in his ear. He didn't even know how it happened.

He had been sitting next to her, waiting for his ramen to cook. They were all talking about the days journey and tomorrows stretch. You know the usual non-emotionally charged stuff for before food or sleep so as not to sour the mood for those activities.

Suddenly he realized that his hand had found it's way to her thigh. If it wasn't for that damned short skirt she might not have noticed. At first she didn't do anything about it. He did remember the camp becoming eerily quiet right about then.

Kagome told him sweetly that his ramen was done and held it out so that he would have to grab it with the hand that was currently on her leg. And he really did think that he was going to remove it to get his dinner. Instead, as he leaned forward to aid in retrieving the food, his hand moved up her leg, traveling quite a ways under her skirt before he found himself pinned to the ground, a hand print stinging his face and ramen burning his ear and dripping in his eyes. He couldn't even work out which had occurred first.

Not that he blamed her, hell, Miroku never got that close to… well he was probably too smart to try. Even if Kagome _was_ his mate, he thought bitterly, she seemed to be mad at him. And any male of any species knows you don't grope your female when she's angry. Right in front of their friends too. InuYasha wondered briefly if Sango had played any part in his pain that day.

Kagome was pretty when she was angry though.

Damn it.

*

Yes, Kagome was mad at InuYasha again, he acting so mean to her. Almost as bad as when they first started to travel together. Except when he acted so nice. It was utterly confusing, first he would insult everything she did, then he would hover, like after a battle, as if she were made of glass, like she had never been hurt before. Like her pain was a personal insult to him. And then he would berate her actions during the battle and call her names, he rarely called her by name any more, though bitch was conspicuously missing from the list. He stared right through her, sometimes looking hurt, sometimes angry. Usually she didn't know what the look he was wearing meant.

But she wasn't overreacting anymore, or hardly at all anyway.

'And then there's his wandering hands. That was so weird. And right in front of every one! Maybe he had been around Miroku too long.' She thought.

It was enough to keep her up nights, if she wasn't just so tired.

*

"I'll be gone about 2 weeks this time," Kagome explained to every once at the well, "I have some special tests that I have to take at the end of that time and I need to study uninterrupted, otherwise all the other tests that I taken won't matter at all. Understood?" That last comment was aimed at InuYasha. Who was standing up wind a couple of yards away form the group.

"Feh, fine go. Stay a whole month if you want." He snapped, 'Give the mark enough time to wear off completely.' He thought. He hoped that then he would be in control of his own body again, and that it would stop torturing him.

"Fine, maybe I will!" She jumped into the well.

"What is your problem InuYasha?" Sango turned on him as soon as Kagome was gone, she didn't want to set Kagome off like the first few days she was back. "You've been so mean and concerned towards Kagome that even MY head hurts. I can only imagine what it's doing to Kagome!"

InuYasha considered the truth, just for kicks. 'Sorry Sango, but I want to mate with Kagome real bad and it isn't going to happen so I'm a bit cranky.' InuYasha didn't think that would go over too well.

"Stay out of this Sango," he said instead, "Kagome and me have been traveling together for a long time." And that was all the explanation he was willing to give.

"Alright," Sango adjusted her boomerang, "but you had better improve your manners when she returns, or I'm going to help her pound some into you, _lech_." She spat out that last word before turning and walking back to Keade's.

"She has a point InuYasha." Miroku said, "with all that has happened, you should be nicer to Kagome."

"Stay out of things you don't understand buzo." InuYasha walked toward the well and Miroku slowly.

"Are you saying this is some weird youkia thing? Because Kagome-"

"No, it's… the mark is fading." He said, eyes on the well. "I… want to replace it."

Miroku laughed, "Is that all? Have some self control InuYasha! We all-"

"You don't understand Miroku, I'm being _compelled_ to replace it. This is _much_ worse than before." InuYasha stopped his forward motion, his eyes going wide. '_Fuck_!' he thought.

"Well that would explain your sudden loss of hand control." Miroku said thoughtfully.

InuYasha was suddenly in front of Miroku, leaning into the well looking panicked. At first Miroku thought he was going to jump in after Kagome, but all he did was sniff, and dig gouges in the wooden rim with his claws.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

'No, no, _no_. _Fuck no_! This can't be happening!' InuYasha thought franticly.

"InuYasha?" Miroku tried again to get his attention.

"Miroku?" InuYasha looked up at him with wide eyes, "I… need some… help."

*

Lisa munched on her fries and calmly watched as Kagome fumed in her chair. They were back at the same fast food place as before only this time there wasn't much talking.

"You're going to the doctors tomorrow." Lisa offered.

"With my _mother_. I wanted to know before I went in. You know have time to prepare?" Kagome scowled at Lisa from across the table.

"When you do find out, you'll _have _to talk to him you know." Lisa was full of death wish today.

Kagome crossed her arms and glared out the window, "What the hell kind of color is purple anyway?"

"It was your choice Kagome," Lisa reminded her, "you could have taken the pill."

Kagome scowled at her cold burger.

*

A/N: Ok its about time for the answering of some questions. Sorry it took so long.

First I would like to thank Merith and Kyanos for their wonderful critiques, they were in-depth and helpful and not at all insulting. That is a wonderful talent.

And thank you all who reviewed, especially repeat reviewers. I will thank you next chapter as I have a lot of questions right now.

Ok, questions as to the nature of the mysterious blue pill, will be answered in the next chapter, (Just read it's title)

The bat cave, the one in chapter two, there was no way out of the cave on that side of the bridge any more, so InuYasha couldn't smell his way out, but he could hear the bats. I couldn't have them escape to fast, and didn't want them running through a bat cave, they are kind of gross and stinky and drippy, I guess they don't have to be, but I didn't see that a romantic setting. Besides, I didn't want any distractions for our lovers, like a way out, or an opening that needed protecting. InuYasha probably would have noticed that and stopped to seal the entrance or something and then nothing would have happened. I guess I could have done without the bat cave. But I didn't. There, that was and is my reason.

I had something in mind for the pool, in the same chapter, but it didn't happen. I usually write in the flow and things didn't flow that way. It was pretty though.

Shippo knows what happened between them but not how serious it is. Shippo wants to know, since InuYasha has a history of two timing. But he doesn't want to get involved between mates or hurt Kagome himself with questions. This was left purposefully vague at the time. As many things are.

InuYasha marked Kagome as a life mate, but the mark is not permanent, it wears off and must be replaced. This usually isn't a problem as youkia would have known on waking and humans usually would have been told what happened. InuYasha was in shock and worried, and embarrassed. He didn't want a mate until the quests were over, if he didn't end up following Kikyo to hell.

This isn't actually a question, but yes in that last chapter Kagome should have been stopped. InuYasha was just too insecure to do it. incase you haven't figured out yet, he thinks she decided to hate him for what happened that night. And everything else she blamed him for. Think about it, in the right frame of mind everything can be traced back to him.

Sorry about my spelling problem, and wrong version of the word problem. I read my stories several times through and spell check it too, but I don't catch everything. I will try to be better in the future.


	8. The Morning After Pill

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

****

Chapter 8: The Morning After Pill

"What do you need help with InuYasha?" Miroku asked cautiously.

InuYasha tensed for a moment, then leaned heavily against the well, "Forget it, she hates me anyway."

"I don't believe Kagome hates you, InuYasha." Miroku kneeled beside InuYasha, who was resting his head on the lip of the well. "I think she is merely agitated by your current behavior. You should talk to her."

InuYasha gave a short barking laugh, "That's what I need help with." He turned to look Miroku in the eye, "How do you talk to an angry women?"

"Very carefully." Miroku replied, "You start of by calling them by their name. And not insulting them. The difficult part would be getting Kagome to sit still long enough for you to figure out how to say what you mean."

"How do I do that?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm not sure." Miroku looked at the sky, "Maybe, approach her honestly, decide what you want to say well in advance and think about anything new before it leaves your mouth."

"Is that it? Is that all you have?" InuYasha scowled, communication was not his strong point, and he was never sure what would insult Kagome. Well, almost never.

"The human female is a mysterious and wonderful creature, InuYasha." Miroku sighed, "I may be able to… talk casually with any number of women, but since I have begun to travel with these two, being around them all the time, I find myself nearly as inadequate as you at gauging their moods. Or what might effect them…. InuYasha, why this sudden interest in communicating with Kagome?"

InuYasha gave Miroku a measuring glare.

*

"They said they never had so much trouble getting conclusive results from a pregnancy test before." Kagome laughed into the phone.

"So, you're not pregnant then?" Lisa asked from the other end.

"Huh? Oh, no, they're going to try a few more things and call us with the results." Kagome sighed.

"Then what's with the little miss sunshine routine?"

"I don't know," Kagome groaned, suddenly feeling depressed, "I've been really moody lately. I mean _really_ moody. Like I had to stop myself from doing permanent bodily damage to my best friend, for almost no reason at all… ok so he should have been more careful were he put his hand but… I don't think I _could_ do permanent damage to his body" Kagome was now climbing up to indifferent curiosity.

"Uh…huh, so, mood swings."

"Yeah," Oh great, frustration, "I'm tired a lot too. But that could be the pressure of the tests we have next week."

"I'd start figuring out what I want to tell him and how, right now. Just in case."

"He's going to be upset." Kagome pouted, "Do I have to tell him?"

"You told me you see him just about every week. Don't you think he'd notice."

"I don't know, He can be pretty dense sometimes." Kagome said brightly. "Oh hold on, I've got another call." Kagome switched lines, "Higurashi shrine."

"May I speak to Kagome Higurashi?" a mans voice floated over the phone.

"Speaking."

"This is the doctors office, your test results just came in."

*

Kagome poked her head out of the well a full day early. The results from the exams she had taken at school had come in before they were expected to, allowing her to return to the quest with one less worry.

She was relieved to find herself alone in the small clearing. She wasn't quite ready to face InuYasha. So just a little too happy about that, she skipped off to Keade's, or tried to. She looked kind of silly trying to skip with that huge yellow pack on her back, but she was alone and didn't care.

No one was at Keade's either. Kagome dropped her bag inside and left to find someone, being totally alone was getting old, and eerie.

Kagome was walking toward the river when she heard Sango call to her from behind.

"Ah, Kagome! Your back early." Sango called happily as she picked up speed to meet her friend.

"The exams are over, I did pretty good." Kagome replied waiting for Sango to reach her. Sango was probably going to the river to bath, considering that her hair was one solid piece of blue youkia goo. The stuff was on her skin and armor as well. "What happened to you?"

"We were all just north of the village when we were attacked by a youkia. Real easy, but messy." She explained.

"What about the others?" Kagome asked as they continued to walk down the path.

"InuYasha disappeared, I left Miroku to not follow me, I honestly don't care right now I just want to get this stuff off of me." Sango grumbled.

"Oh! Sango why don't I get my bath things, to help get that stuff off of you?" Kagome offered, "I'll meet you at the river. Ok?"

Kagome ran back down the path toward the village. Then she saw something off to her left. A ribbon of translucent white was snaking through the trees.

'Kikyo?' Kagome thought. She didn't really want to know, but Kikyo usually meant that something bad was about to happen. Besides, she was strangely drawn to Kikyo. She was more afraid of why she would always find herself were Kikyo was then of Kikyo herself.

Whatever the motivations, Kagome found herself detouring through the woods following her instincts rather than the soul catcher. It was long gone anyway.

Soon Kagome found herself looking into a clearing. In it she saw Kikyo, she was holding a small bundle of herbs and looking at InuYasha.

InuYasha was there, on the opposite side of the clearing from Kikyo, his back was to Kagome.

Kagome froze. InuYasha was with Kikyo again. Scenes from their other meetings played in her head, and a cold ball of fear started to form in the pit of her stomach.

Kikyo was speaking, but Kagome couldn't hear her. She wouldn't. She kept remembering the kiss Kikyo had given InuYasha, the embrace InuYasha had given Kikyo. The things he said to her.

'I can't watch this.' She thought desperately, 'Not now, not like this.' She held her hands protectively over her abdomen. 'I can't go through that like this.'

Kagome walked quietly away from the small clearing, and it's occupants. Once she reached the path she ran all the way back to the village, and into Keade's hut. She slumped down against the wall to catch her breath.

"Kagome! Your back early." Miroku surprised her by walking in.

'All that good calming down shot to hell.' She thought as she jumped up. "Miroku! Yes I'm back! I have to go… to the river, just came back for my supplies." She ran over to her bag and fought with the fastenings.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Miroku approached her. "You seem frightened."

'Forget the bag just get out of here!' her mind screamed irrationally. She wanted the calming river, and Sango. Miroku was just making her nervous.

"I'm fine Miroku!" She yelled. She grabbed the large yellow bag and ran all the way back to the river.

*

'Well that was… pointless.' InuYasha thought as Kikyo left him standing in the clearing.

He turned around and walked, he really didn't care were, just walked. There was nothing for him to do with Kagome away. That last youkia didn't count. It was easy and stupid. And messy.

He hadn't walked very far when he caught Kagome's scent, still heavy with that spicy new addition. His mark was nearly gone, that was good. Maybe now he could talk to her without loosing track of his hands. Then he recognized fear in her scent, it was only a little and it hid behind her other smells. He couldn't tell why she was afraid. The forest was peaceful and no other smells accompanied hers.

Curious he followed her scent back to the path. The fear scent was growing steadily, though he still couldn't tell why. Once he reached the path it sky rocketed. He could tell that she was went to the village first, but then came back toward the river, and her fear was so strong he could barely smell any of her other indicators.

InuYasha started to run down the path to the river, following Kagome's fear, when he suddenly tripped. He spun on the ground to see who had taken him down.

"Shh," Miroku made quiet gestures with his hands, "If they notice you we'll get in trouble." He explained.

"What are you _doing_ here, bozu?" InuYasha growled quietly, he didn't want to get caught.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Miroku said crawling to his former hiding place with a convenient view. It was within earshot to, which _was_ part of Miroku's purpose.

"I smelled fear from Kagome and wanted to know why, I'm not here go spy on naked girls." InuYasha crawl up near Miroku, making sure he could also see what was going on.

"I met Kagome in Keade's hut, she seemed frightened and I wanted to see why." Miroku never took his eyes off of Sango, "If I must watch while Sango bathes, that is the price I'm willing to pay to help Kagome."

"Feh." InuYasha replied.

In front of them, Sango was scrubbing her arms trying to get the blue goo off. Kagome had her legs dangling in the water as she scrubbed Sango's pony tail. The stuff was like glue.

"What did I miss?" InuYasha whispered.

"Not much, Sango was in the water by the time I got here and Kagome never-"

"Not that! What did she say?" InuYasha interrupted him.

"Oh, nothing yet, she asked Sango about the 'youkia of blue gooness' and gave her some soap and stuff… just a little bit higher, Sango." He mumbled the last part distractedly. Sango was backing towards Kagome, so that she could reach her head, and subsequently moving into shallower water. The border of the water was slowly moving down her chest in response.

A tense silence settled down on the hiding spot in honor of Sango arching her back to assist Kagome in loosening Sango's gooed together hair, and talk about something Miroku had said after the battle. But then the moment ended, Sango's hair was significantly looser and she dove under the water to rinse.

"InuYasha-" Miroku began.

"I wasn't looking!" InuYasha hissed.

Miroku turned to look at his partner in peeping, who was staring at the ground and blushing. "I was going to say I don't think Kagome is going to discuss her fear, or bathe herself, so you could leave if you are uncomfortable. Incidentally, don't you have a mate?" He added a little gruffly. It's not that he minded InuYasha watching Sango, exactly, but he could refrain from blushing like that.

"She hates me." InuYasha grumbled looking back at the girls. "Besides she's prettier than Sango."

"I'm glad to hear you say that InuYasha." Miroku turned his attention back to Sango.

"She's rounder and –" InuYasha was mumbling as Kagome put on her socks and shoes, giving them a good view of her upper thigh.

"Do you really want the tell me this InuYasha?" Miroku looked at him again with amusement in his eyes. "Not that I mind you describing the intimate details of-"

InuYasha looked Miroku in the eye, giving him a dry look, "Sango's getting out of the river."

Miroku was once again staring straight ahead.

Sango climbed on to the bank of the river, her back to the boys, "Why did you bring the whole bag Kagome?"

"I… got startled." Kagome said, she was bent over looking for the towel she knew she packed. "I don't know why, I just got really scared and really, _really _wanted to be here instead. Here it is!" Kagome pulled out a fluffy pink towel and handed it to Sango.

There was a small tinkling sound and Sango noticed a phial land on the ground. "What's that?" She asked. Leaning against a rock and drying herself.

Kagome quickly snatched up the phial containing the blue pill, then hesitated. "It's, we call it 'the morning after pill'," Kagome explained. "It's a type of birth control."

"Birth control?" Sango asked, "What does it do?"

"Yes, there are several kinds of birth control. This one is special, you use it after… after." Sango nodded, so Kagome left if it at that, "Thus the name. A couple of months ago a girl at school handed them out to all the other girls. Something about her cousin…. Later I was packing my homework to bring with me and it fell out of my backpack, the one I use for school. It got me thinking, and when InuYasha surprised me at my window I just shoved it in." Kagome looked at it in thought, "Do you want it? I don't need it any more."

"What do you mean?" Sango froze; she had been dressing as Kagome told her story.

Kagome took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant, Sango."

"What? How? When? Who?" Sango asked. "Is it InuYasha's?"

"Looks like you were right." Miroku mumbled.

"Hmm." InuYasha was thinking about the 'morning after pill'. If Kagome's story was accurate then she had it with her after the cave. 'Why didn't she take it?' he thought, 'if she hates me, why… maybe she didn't hate me yet.' He decided.

"Of course it's InuYasha's!" Kagome cried.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" Sango organized her thoughts better, "but when? I mean, we're always together when we travel and InuYashas' been so… actually that might explain some things." She finished thoughtfully.

"After we got separated in the cave," Kagome explained. "There was a cave in and we ended up in this room, and well, now I'm pregnant."

"But that was only…" Sango thought back.

"26 days ago." Kagome finished, "It just kind of happened, we haven't talked about it since. We didn't really talk about it then. I just found out a week and a half ago, we have tests."

"So… what was it like?" Sango asked shyly.

Kagome laughed nervously and InuYasha strained forward, "I don't really have a frame of reference, but… it was … wonderful." She sighed.

"Wonderful." InuYasha echoed quietly.

"I'm so happy for you." Miroku said dryly, 'on the other hand, if Kagome convinces Sango that this is a pleasurable experience…. No, we're on a quest, there's no time for that sort of-... of course Kagome is _already_ with child…' and so Miroku's mind, heart and body argued in circles for a short time, until he decided it didn't really matter until he mastered not getting slapped.

Sango was looking at the phial, now in her hand, "If you had this at the time… why didn't you take it?"

Once again InuYasha was all ears.

"It's the way it works Sango." Seeing that didn't explain anything to her friend she went on. "It can work in a couple of ways, but where I was in my cycle…. Basically it would have prevented a fertilized egg from attaching to my womb. And when I thought about that, about this little cell like thing that was me and InuYasha… I couldn't deny it. I … didn't want to. I can't have InuYasha, but I could maybe have a piece of him, And when I thought about it, right then, I wanted to have a piece of him inside of me, I still do. " Kagome covered her abdomen protectively as she spoke. "I'm so sorry Sango, I didn't think how this would effect all of you, or school, or the quest, until I thought that it might actually have happened. I don't know how InuYasha will react when I tell him." She bit her lip nervously.

'How InuYasha will react?' Miroku looked over to the man in question, 'Apparently by entering into another plain of existence."

InuYasha was no longer really conscious of what was going on. He lay there looking toward the girls, amber eyes blank, a slight smile on his lips. His mind was doing the dance of joy, waving ribbons of thought in front of him.

'Kagome had a choice. Kagome _chose _to bear my pup. That _probably _means she doesn't hate me!' On and on in this manor.

"When you tell him?" Sango looked thoughtful, "Kagome, InuYasha-"

'No, no Sango!' Miroku thought desperately, 'Bad Sango, stop talking!'

"-probably already knows. Youkia are known for detecting pregnancy early, especially those like InuYasha. That's why we must be careful to take out the males first, they really get mad when you kill their mate and unborn children."

Kagome went pale. "He… he knows?" that ball of fear that had almost vanished sprang back with painful force, sending tendrils of icy panic through her body. She remembered everything in the past weeks with new light. The way InuYasha behaved towards her, and now his latest meeting with Kikyo. Her panic stricken thoughts gave clear view of a horrible conspiracy.

"NO!" Kagome shouted, making Sango jump. "No! I won't let them have it!" Kagome ran straight for the well, ignoring her friend's plea to stop and explain. "I'll go home! I'll seal the well. I won't let him get me!"

InuYasha jumped back to reality, slightly dizzy, "What happened?"

"Sango told Kagome that you already knew she was pregnant and Kagome started yelling and ran away. She looked frightened." Miroku said sitting up. "I think you should-"

"PERVERTS!" Sango shouted, hitting Miroku on the head.

"Ow! InuYasha is here too. Why didn't you slap him?" Miroku rubbed his head.

"There's no time!" Sango yanked InuYasha to a standing position. "If I had known where you were I could have told you earlier, but you had to-"

"What is it Sango!" InuYasha yelled.

"Kagome ran away! She started screaming and ran, I followed her but she was going to fast and not listening. She said something about sealing the well…" Sango looked at her empty hand that just a moment ago held InuYasha's arm.

*

A/N: Yes Kagome is acting a little crazy, and InuYasha a little more… guyish than normal. He has his reasons and Kagome has hers, most will become clear in the next chapter or two.


	9. So Close

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

****

Chapter 9: So Close

InuYasha sniffed cautiously, his quarry had left the area. Good, he was at a disadvantage here.

InuYasha crept up to the door, instinctively staying low to the ground. Once there he paused, ears alert. He gauged the number of possible obstacles between him and his goal.

His path was clear. He sprang to the roof just under her window.

InuYasha sighed and attempted to relax, he decided Kagome's fear and threats might have made him just a little jumpy. He had to gather his wits before he could face Kagome.

She was still giving off that scent, fear far too strong to be without the presents of some life threatening circumstance. Actually, Kagome had _never_ given off such a strong fear scent.

He could hear her sobbing too. He hated it when she cried, but this was no time to be weak. He had to keep her from running away again.

He looked in her window. She was lying on her stomach on her bed, crying.

InuYasha took a deep breath and opened the window as quietly as possible. "Kagome?" he whispered.

Kagome gasped and shot to a kneeling position on her bed, "InuYasha!" she cried, "Stay away from me! You can't have it! I won't let you!" all this time she was backing away from him slowly on her hands and knees, eyes wild like a cornered animal.

InuYasha realized that all this noise would eventually alert the other occupant of the house, and that eventually, Kagome was going to subdue him.

Faster than Kagome could see InuYasha jumped behind her on the bed and wrapped one arm around her torso, arms and all, and the other hand around her mouth, muffling her confusing screeches. For a moment he waited like that, listening for any indication that Souta was coming to his sisters rescue while Kagome screamed against his hand and struggled to move.

Once he was sure that Souta was not coming, he leaned back against the wall, kicked Kagome's kegs straight, and rested his on either side of hers. He was going to let her wear herself out.

And struggle she did. Kicking the bed slightly more often than she kicked his shins, and hitting his thighs with her restrained arms. Eventually she stopped struggling; she was breathing hard and watching him from the corner of her eye.

While InuYasha was busy getting his legs beaten, the rest of Kagome's family had returned from where ever they had been and begun going about the normal business of living. A loud process, InuYasha thought, with the TV, telephone and kitchen appliances all buzzing ringing and jabbering at once.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about _Kagome_?" he said once she stopped thrashing, "Why the _fuck_ where you going to seal the well?"

"I'm not letting you have it!" Kagome hissed, "I'm not letting you give it to her!"

InuYasha was totally confused, let him have what? Her who? Well, her who was a fairly limited question, he didn't know that many hers. "Give what to who?" he asked.

"Kikyo! You were meeting with her today, you planed the whole thing." Kagome turned her head, now that she could, and glared into his eyes, "You impregnated me and then you were going to take it away and give it to Kikyo!"

"Quiet!" InuYasha hissed. Kagome had begun to raise her voice and this was one conversation he didn't want to be overheard. Then he heard what she had said, and he was stunned, "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because you love her, and could have a family with her." Kagome said quietly.

"That is the stupidest… she wants to take me to hell Kagome!" InuYasha began to let his voice raise unconsciously. "Why would I take _our_ kid to her? So she could take it to hell?"

"I can't do it InuYasha," Kagome turned again so that she now stared sadly at the far wall. "I can't sit by and watch the two of you. It's so much worse now, I don't have the strength to stand by and watch. I'll come and find the shards, but don't make me face _her_, please."

InuYasha took a deep breath, "I didn't go near her Kagome. I saw her when I was headed back to the village, I thought she might know something about Naraku. She didn't, she just came for some rare healing plants for some village she's staying in now. I stayed on my side and she stayed on hers, that's all."

"Why?" She asked.

"I… don't want her Kagome." InuYasha sighed, "I want her to be at peace. I can't comfort her, I can't follow her to hell, not now."

InuYasha wasn't going to take it away and leave with Kikyo. Actually that _didn't_ make much sense. Kagome sighed, what was wrong with her?

"I'm sorry, I guess I messed everything up-" She began.

"No… this wasn't how I wanted it to happen either, but it's ok." InuYasha adjusted Kagome so that he could sniff her better, now that she was less likely to head butt him.

"InuYasha…" Kagome began hesitantly, "I had a choice, after that night… see, there's this pill…"

"I know." InuYasha dipped his head to Kagome's neck and sniffed. The fear was gone, she was almost herself again.

"You know?!" Kagome turned to look at him again.

InuYasha quickly raised his head, "Sango found me and told me you were going to seal the well." He spouted the sentence quickly, refusing to feel guilty about misleading his mate. "You didn't."

"I wasn't thinking clearly. I was just convinced that you…" Kagome tried to put her hands to her face and found them still tightly bound by InuYasha's arm. "You can let go now." She said flatly.

"Not yet," InuYasha said, "I want to tell you something first. I know you know you had a choice, and now you know I know you know… uh, anyway I'm not letting you go, that's my pup too, and I don't want you running off anymore, from now on we're staying on the same side of the well. And no more dating. Or being nice to Kouga."

Ok, he managed to say stuff without actually saying much. He would get there, but somehow this didn't feel like the right time for the "mate" talk.

Kagome sighed, well, at least he didn't say he would follow her to school or anything, just be on the same side of the well. And dating was hard enough when all she had to worry about was the quests. 'Wait a minute, what was that last one.'

"Wait a minute, I can't _be nice_ to Kouga?" Kagome gawked at InuYasha, "That's a bit extreme."

"Just don't be so fucking familiar with him," InuYasha grumbled, "and don't let him touch you."

"I never invited him to touch me!" Kagome raised her voice again. "And what gives you the right to say what I can and cannot do with my friends?"

"I'm-" InuYasha started to yell back, but then stopped abruptly, he was going to say 'I'm your mate' but remembered they hadn't talked about that. "I'm the father of your child." He said instead.

Kagome closed her mouth, her throat went dry and she felt dizzy. She leaned back into InuYasha's sturdy body for support. 'Not now,' she thought, 'not with InuYasha here.' She knew when this one hit, this one tiny thing she was ignoring in all this, she knew when it hit her, it would be bad.

"Are you Ok Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm fine InuYasha," Kagome lied, "I'm just tired. I want to take a nap now Ok?" she moved her arms meaningfully.

InuYasha released his grip on her waist and untangled himself from her. He started to crawl to the edge of her bed when he felt her tug on his sleeve.

"Please stay with me." She said quietly. As embarrassing as it was to practically beg InuYasha to stay with her, she really, _really_ didn't want him to leave her yet.

InuYasha looked back at her, unsure of what she wanted, there was staying, and then there was _staying._ His confusion was somewhat alleviated when she lead him, via his sleeve, farther on the bed to lay down next to her.

Once she had him down, on his side because he was watching her face intently, she curled up against his chest and inhaled his scent.

'Did she just sniff me?' InuYasha thought, he didn't know humans did that, at least not females. He watched her drift into a doze and wondered if he could hold her with out getting into trouble. 'Damn it! I'm on her _bed_ with _her_ pressing against _me_ and I'm worrying about what I'm _allowed_ to do. I hate this.'

With one last mental dismissive curse he wrapped his arms around her, somewhat defiantly. Kagome only sighed and shifted in his arms happily.

For awhile nothing changed, InuYasha resisted sleep in favor of watching Kagome lay peacefully in his embrace, and Kagome dozed, content for the first time since this whole thing started.

But when Kagome awoke one thought still plagued her. InuYasha had said that he didn't want Kikyo. Was he just saying that so she wouldn't try to seal the well? She didn't even have a clue how to do that. 'I could put a real working ofuda, but would that stop the portal, or just get InuYasha stuck in the well? Or limbo? _That_ would be cruel. Why am I thinking about this? Oh, right.'

Kagome turned away from InuYasha, so that now her back was to him. He responded by pulling her back against his chest and admiring the curve of her neck, now exposed to him.

"InuYasha, what were you thinking?" Kagome asked, "In the cave, I mean."

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

"Did…" Kagome took a deep breath, "Who were… who were you _with_, that night? I mean, who were you thinking about?"

InuYasha scowled, "Who were you thinking about?"

"You. Kinda," Kagome bit her lip, "I mean I knew it was you at the time, and I wasn't thinking of anyone else. What about you?"

"I didn't have a choice, Kagome." InuYasha relaxed a little.

"What do you mean?"

InuYasha nuzzled Kagome's bare neck, "Your scent, I couldn't think of someone else. I wouldn't be able to over look you scent. I wouldn't want to."

"You said once that I… smelled like Kikyo." Kagome whispered.

InuYasha growled softly in frustration, "I said a lot of things, Kagome." He rolled her over on her back so he could look her in the eye. "You smell… similar to her, and Keade and your brother. But I wasn't thinking about them either."

Kagome giggled, "I hope not!"

"A persons scent is very specific, I know yours better than anyone's," InuYasha's eyes left Kagome's eyes and traveled to her mouth, "I knew it was you."

Kagome watched as InuYasha's head dropped slowly to brush his lips to hers. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the feel of him. His hand traveled from where it rested on her shoulder to caress the curve of her waist. Kagome lifted her hands to InuYasha's face, running them through his hair and returning his kiss as he deepened it.

InuYasha was also busy concentrating on the feel of Kagome, this time with most thought processes in place. It was nice, being here with her like this. But he wanted more.

When InuYasha shifted, putting his knee between hers, Kagome started to laugh.

InuYasha lifted his head and gave her a surprised look. What the hell was so funny?

Kagome stopped laughing for an instant before opening her eyes. When she saw InuYasha's face she started laughing again. Some things are easier if you don't think about them.

"What is it?" He said gruffly.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know!" She laughed, "I just started thinking, 'I'm actually making out with InuYasha in my bedroom' and… I started laughing!"

InuYasha lifted an eyebrow at her, "Would you like to go into the woods? Cause-"

"No!" Kagome blushed, "I just…I bet it's the hormones." She decided with a straight face.

"Hormones?" InuYasha asked.

"Uh, mood swings, pregnancy stuff," Kagome explained. "I think I'm over it for now."

"Oh" InuYasha bent over and started kissing her neck. When Kagome started giggling he growled softly in frustration.

"Eep!" Kagome exclaimed as InuYasha jerked his head up quickly. "Did you just _bite_ me InuYasha?" she asked incredulously.

InuYasha blushed, "No," he lied, "did I hurt you?" he hadn't thought about it, he had decided not to do it earlier, it just happened.

"No," Kagome giggled, "But I definitely felt fangs. Are you going to be doing that?"

"Uh…" was InuYasha's intelligent reply, biting kisses and language was deeply imprinted in his blood. It was a legacy of the dog demon part of his psyche, and he was worried that Kagome would be scared, or disgusted by it.

"Because, I kinda liked it." Kagome bit her lip. 

InuYasha smiled broadly, subsequently showing his fangs, which started Kagome laughing again.

This time InuYasha just lowered his head and ran his fangs down her neck. Kagome giggled and tilted her head to offer him a better angle. When he pulled the neck of her shirt over to expose her shoulder and pressed his fangs lightly into the flesh he had exposed, Kagome stopped giggling.

Little electric jolts were shooting through her body originating from the little points of sharp pressure. It was as if something was being transmitted through that "bite". Kagome didn't _know_ what it was, but something in her did. She felt safe and protected, but most of all _desired_.

She drew in a shaky breath, hugging InuYasha closer to her. He began to massage her with his tongue and suck gently while he flexed his jaw, making an intricate pattern on her skin with his fangs. He listened carefully to the noises she made, searching for signs of what she liked, or what might be hurting her. InuYasha was very satisfied with the results so far, Kagome seemed to be over her giggle fit, and her scent had begun to change drastically.

Kagome moved under him, putting more of her in contact with him, it wasn't really enough, so she wrapped her leg around his and tried again. She squeaked a little when she felt InuYasha's hand under her shirt making it's way up her body.

Suddenly InuYasha lifted his head he looked over his shoulder. The door was opening.

"Kago-" Souta froze as he took in the sight on his sisters bed. "EEWWWW! MOOOOM! KAGOME AND INUYASHA…" Souta ran off down the hall.

Kagome and InuYasha both tried to jump off the bed at the same time, without untangling themselves. This resulted in Kagome falling hard on InuYasha. Kagome managed to jump up and take off after her brother without harming InuYasha too much.

InuYasha sat up and stared at the open door. He was panting slightly, 'Damn brat.' Maybe he should have taken her to the woods.

Kagome walked back into the room slowly, her head down and a deep blush across her cheeks.

"Momma asked me to invite you to dinner."

*

A/N: for those of you who think everyone understands everyone else's feelings, nope. I could explain but then what would I write about.

I purposefully left Kagome's age blank, it was sort of an artistic choice (like the "love scene" in chapter 2). I didn't think it was that important, for reasons I find difficult to explain. Fill in an age you feel comfortable with. Or, if there is an outcry, I might find away to slip it into the story. In the last chapter Kagome mentioned her worries for school, so she isn't out of high school yet.

Disclaimer: Ahem, opinions expressed in the story do not necessarily express the opinions of the author. Kagome said that she would seal the well, not me. (I'm not mad, I just like to stress that point because some stories I have written in the past had people… um, scared of me? I like to explore "If, then" scenarios.)

Um, the thing Sango said about killing males first, see if they know that their mates are "carrying" before humans can they can be more dangerous. Their mates being more important, but the females would guard the lives of the children first, (especially if their mates are dead). Sango doesn't have much experience with humanoid youkia, as least in this story. It comes from the memories I've seen with her talking to her brother. They dealt mostly with animal youkia. It isn't that important to the story so I didn't feel the need to break the flow of the chapter to explain, and I doubt it is going to come up again so here it is. I hope that cleared things up a bit.

Nhyemia- gets the chocolate cigar. Congratulations ^_^


	10. After Dinner Discussion

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

****

Chapter 10: After Dinner Discussion

'Souta told, I can't believe that _brat_ told Momma!' Kagome thought, as she glared at her soup. She had told her mother about the cave, the pregnancy, everything, did she really have to know where InuYasha _hand_ was?

"It's nice to see you again InuYasha." Kagome's Mother smiled warmly at him.

"Uh, thanks." InuYasha said uncertainly. He looked around at the others, trying to gauge what they knew and what they were going to do about it.

Kagome's mom was always impossible to read, always smiling. It was kind of scary actually, sort of like the anti Sessomaru. It made him wonder what would happen if she scowled.

Grandpa was obviously clueless.

Sota's reaction was almost funny, he sat there across form InuYasha and Kagome, staring at them wide eyed. His face danced between adoration and horror as he tried to reconcile the events in the past with those of a few minutes ago.

I guess being a hero and getting caught in a compromising position with your sister aren't compatible concepts.

Kagome was staring into her soup, refusing to look at anyone.

Dinner was quiet and tense, despite Kagome's mother's attempts to make light conversation. 

After dinner Grandpa and Souta were discreetly sent away by Kagome's mother while Kagome and InuYasha were under equally discreet orders to stay put.

InuYasha and Kagome both stared straightforward as if the opposite wall was about to sprout wings and attack.

"Hey, Kagome," InuYasha ventured, "What's going on?"

"Momma knows." Kagome said evenly.

"Knows what?" He tried again.

"Everything." She said darkly.

InuYasha turned to look at her with penetrating eyes, "Everything?"

Kagome met his eyes with steady ones, "Everything."

InuYasha's eyes widened in shock, "Y-you told her-"

"She asked!" Kagome defended herself, "She asked and then gave me the whole I'll understand and accept thing. What was I supposed to do?"

InuYasha was about to reply when he suddenly turned thoughtful, "So that's were you get it…" he mumbled.

"Get what?" Kagome was ready for another fight but InuYasha was saved by Kagome's mother returning to the dinning room.

"I'm glad you decided to join us for dinner InuYasha," She smiled as she sat down opposite of them.

"He knows, Momma." Kagome sighed.

"Good," Mrs. Higurashi continued, "so, Kagome's filled you in on her condition, then. Well?"

InuYasha realized that he was supposed to say something at this point, but nothing in his life had in any way prepared him for this situation. "What?"

"What do you plan on doing about this InuYasha?"

"Mother!" Kagome gasped, "I thought we talked about this!"

"We did Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi turned her attention to Kagome, "I didn't say he had to marry you or anything. But I want to know what he plans to do about this. It does affect him too."

InuYasha hadn't thought much past getting Kagome to talk to him. All right, so he was also trying to bring up the whole 'child with demon blood so you should probably read as my mate' thing. But talking was required for that to come up. Now he was being asked to look forward, and his mind was a blank. He wasn't used to thinking much past tomorrow.

"I… don't know." He said looked blankly at Mrs. Higurashi.

"InuYasha?" Kagome's mother questioned him softly, "How do you feel about the baby?"

InuYasha scowled at the table, "I didn't want a ma-, I didn't want a pup until after the quests. A pregnant bi-, woman shouldn't be…doing that stuff."

"But I'm… not unhappy about it." he added, looking up at Mrs. Higurashi sternly.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Well then, would you consider marring Kagome?"

"Mother!" Kagome exclaimed, "I told you I wasn't going to try to trap him! I'm not going to try to come between him and…I don't need to marry him."

"I know that dear, but something he almost said made me think _he_ might want to." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I'll do it." InuYasha crossed his arms and set his jaw.

"What?" Kagome looked at him in shock.

He turned on her with angry eyes, "I don't want Kikyo, I want you. I marked you as my life-mate that night and I'll do it again, if I ever get the chance to. But you wouldn't understand that because you're human, so I'll marry you here too."

"You want to marry me?" Kagome was still in shock.

"I have, for a while now." InuYasha turned back to face her mother.

"Well that's settled then." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the couple across from her. "I'll arrange everything, papers, cover stories. Don't tell anyone here Kagome, it's going to be a surprise."

"I have to hint at it a little," Kagome sighed, "to my friends and, um, Hojo."

"Alright dear." Mrs. Higurashi was already on to the next topic, "About the quests, she will have to quit in a couple of months anyway."

"I'll be the judge of that." Kagome grouched.

"But she will probably have to quit school before that happens-"

"I'm NOT quitting school!" Kagome jumped to her feet.

"…I know you don't want to Kagome, but you'll have to at least take a break from it." Her mother sighed, "After the baby is born it's-"

"I don't care!" Kagome crossed her arms, "I'll figure something out! Just because I'm having a baby doesn't…"

"Kagome? What's wrong?" InuYasha asked, she wasn't moving, it didn't even look like she was breathing.

"Oh my God I'M HAVING A _BABY_!" Kagome gasped.

"…Uh…" InuYasha was confused, of course she was having a baby, "Kagome, are you alright?"

"No, I mean, it's going to come out!" Kagome turned to him looking scared and lost, "And then it'll be a baby, a _baby_ InuYasha!"

InuYasha look from the panicking Kagome to her mother, who seemed to be indicating he should reassure Kagome. He reached out to her and pulled her into his lap and held her close. Kagome grabbed his haori and curled into him as she continued to babble.

"Baby's need things, InuYasha, like clothes and diapers and toys and an education and shelter and medicine and midnight feedings and and, and…" Kagome looked up at InuYasha, into his wonderful warm amber eyes, and relaxed for a second.

Then that hit her, _amber_ eyes! She smacked her hands to her mouth. 'InuYasha's the father of my baby' she thought, 'InuYasha with the claws and fangs and white hair and amber eyes and… _dog ears_!' sure she thought they were cute but everyone else's reaction had been somewhat different.

Kagome's hands traveled unconsciously from her mouth to the top of her head. InuYasha scowled, he could guess what she was thinking about now, a dog-eared baby. He hadn't thought about that either, he never heard about a hanyou that survived to adulthood and managed to take a mate so he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Don't worry Kagome," he said as he pulled her hands away from her head, "I'll protect you both, no matter what."

Kagome looked at her hands, now in her lap, "I like your ears, InuYasha," she whispered, "It's just that everyone else…"

"I know Kagome." He sighed and closed his eyes and rested his head on hers.

There was a bang when the door to the dinning room was opened roughly. Souta and Grandpa hurried into the room.

"What's going on? I heard screaming…" Grandpa petered out when he saw Kagome curled up on InuYasha's lap.

"Is it true?" Souta, who had heard what his sister had screamed, asked Kagome.

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's haori with both hands and gave a weak lopsided smile.

"Good news everyone!" Kagome's mother beamed brightly, "Kagome and InuYasha are getting married!"

A short silence followed the announcement.

"All right!" Souta exclaimed, "This is _so_ cool, I'm going to have a dog eared brother!"

Grandpa was stunned into silence.

"Yes, yes now everyone out," Mrs. Higurashi stood shooing them out the door. "We can talk about this later. InuYasha are you taking Kagome with you tonight?"

InuYasha looked out the window, it was dark, and Kagome was exhausted. "No, we'll leave tomorrow." He decided.

"You mean you'll come back for her tomorrow." Mrs. Higurashi corrected him. "You could stay in Soutas' room, but you can't stay in Kagome's room until your married."

"What!" InuYasha cried indignantly.

"For Grandpa, and Souta," Mrs. Higurashi explained, "I don't want a repeat of earlier, I _don't_ want him getting ideas."

"We were just talking, Momma." Kagome said indignantly.

"That's not what Souta said." Mrs. Higurashi smiled in a way not in agreement with her tone of voice.

InuYasha grumbled, "I can't even sleep with my own mate."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, "Not in this house… um InuYasha, dear, would you please stop smiling like that?"

Kagome looked up at InuYasha, he was wearing his predatory smile and his eyes had a far off look. No wonder her mom was nervous.

"InuYasha?" Kagome turned his head so he was facing her, "Your scaring my mother." She giggled when his toothy grin turned into a confused pout. "It's no wonder with a smile like yours." She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, "I feel like I could stay here all night."

InuYasha was grinning again but this one was far from scary.

"I think Kagome needs to get some sleep." Mrs. Higurashi interrupted his day dreaming, "She's had a hard couple of weeks, and things have only now started to settle down. I'll take her upstairs."

Kagome sent a small grunt of displeasure to her mom for suggesting that she move, but got up anyway.

"Good night InuYasha." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Goodnight InuYasha." Kagome said as she was lead away by her mom.

"Goodnight Kagome." InuYasha said once she was out of the room.

"Man you got gypped." Souta popped his head in the window, "You didn't even get a good night kiss!"

"Does your mom know you're out there?" InuYasha put on his usual scowl.

"She didn't tell me not to come out here." Souta disappeared from the window and came in the door a few seconds later. "Is Kagome _really_ having a baby?" he asked as he sat next to InuYasha.

"Yeah." InuYasha crossed his arms and looked down at Souta.

"And _you're_ the father?"

"Of course!" InuYasha barked angrily.

"Is that why your marrying her?" Souta gave him a measuring look.

"…No, I want to marry her." InuYasha answered.

"What if you didn't want to marry her?"

"Then I wouldn't have made a pup with her." InuYasha answered scowling at his interrogator, "What's with all the questions? … Why are you smiling."

"You said pup!" Souta laughed.

"Feh, Whatever."

"I'm Kagome's brother, I have to look out for her." Souta said seriously. "Grandpa does his thing and Momma takes care of everyone. But some things a brother has to do. Like they make sure you marry her, I make sure you treat her right."

InuYasha looked at Souta in surprise, "And what if I didn't?"

Souta shrugged "I'd figure out something. I gotta go." Souta jumped up when his mom called for him. "If you hurry you could still get that good night kiss."

InuYasha watched Souta leave the room then got up and left the house. He jumped up to the length of roof under Kagome's window. Her room was dark, but he could see her sitting on the bed, setting her alarm clock. He tapped one claw on the window.

Kagome looked up at her window, the moon outlined InuYasha's form and reflected off of his silvery hair. She walked over and slid the window open.

"Mom doesn't want you to come in my window any more." Kagome stated, "Not until we're married anyway."

InuYasha paused on the windowsill. "Then I won't come in." he said simply.

Kagome yawned and leaned against the wall, "Then what? I can't come out."

"No…" InuYasha reached over and gently took her arm, "I just want a kiss before I have leave you." He pulled her closer to him and leaned in pressing his lips to hers.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head into the kiss. This was something else she could do all night. InuYasha put his arms around her torso and pulled her against him.

InuYasha pulled back just enough to trace her lips with his tongue, then drew her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked and nibbled lightly, causing Kagome to gasp. He relinquished her lip with a smile to move his open mouth over hers, looks like his early years as a voyeur were paying of.

Slowly he traced inside rim of her lips feeling the smooth slick flesh and tasting Kagome's flavor, laced with a good dose of mint.

Kagome was shocked, on one hand she was loving this, on the other, she was completely at a loss as to what _she_ should do. Finally settling on 'whatever the hell she wanted' she reached her tongue out to feel the underside of InuYasha's tongue.

In response InuYasha's moved his exploration deeper, past the row of her teeth. While Kagome continued to feel and taste his tongue, he returned her attentions in kind.

When they pulled back for air he leaned his forehead against hers, "Gods Kagome, you taste –"

There was a knock on the door. "Kagome," her mother called through the door, "get to bed. We'll see you in the morning InuYasha."

InuYasha looked at Kagome wide eyed, "How does she know?"

  
Kagome shrugged and turned to face the door, "His just on the windowsill Momma, he didn't come in."

"Kagome," InuYasha pulled her back to face him, "Goodnight." He gave her a peck on the lips and jumped off into the night.

"Good night, InuYasha" Kagome called after him. She closed her window and touched her lips, a thoughtful look on her face.

'He did that on purpose!' She thought, 'Where did he learn to do that?'

As Kagome snuggled into her warm soft bed, InuYasha was lounging in the god tree outside, thinking about tomorrow, when they wouldn't be in Mrs. Higurashi's house any more.

*

A/N: No, not every chapter is going to be like this, things get closer to normal in the next chapter. And I know the physic mom phenomenon.


	11. Kagome Can't Win

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

****

Chapter 11: Kagome Can't Win

(Day 27)

"I don't care!" Kagome's voice could be heard raising from the well early the next morning.

"I do!" InuYasha's voice joined hers a moment latter.

"Then why make me come back here? Why not just leave me at my mothers! I could at least study _there_!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha landed on the rim of the old well with Kagome in his arms and her pack on his back, "I don't trust the well-"

Then he noticed the others were standing around the well, all wearing sour looks on their faces.

"Hi guys." Kagome smiled.

"InuYasha you jerk!" Shippo yelled from Miroku's shoulder, "We didn't know if Kagome was alright, or coming back, or anything!"

"We were _all_ worried, InuYasha." Miroku said calmly.

"You should have come back and told us that Kagome was better." Sango frowned.

"Feh." InuYasha put Kagome on the ground and released her, "She's here now isn't she."

"Better?" Kagome asked Sango as they started back to the village, "When was I… worse?"

Sango looked at Kagome uncertainly, "You left kind of suddenly the other day. You even said something about sealing the well?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry Sango… guys." Kagome began to remember how she had acted yesterday, "I kind of lost my head for awhile there."

InuYasha snorted.

Miroku nodded, "That's alright Kagome, we understand."

Kagome stopped as they entered the village, "What? What do you _understand_ Miroku?"

"Uh…" Miroku stepped back and looked to InuYasha for help.

"You know don't you?" Kagome narrowed her eyes and advanced on the frightened monk. "Who told you? Sango?"

"I didn't tell anyone Kagome," Sango acted quickly to avoid Kagome's wrath, "Miroku and InuYasha were-"

"I told him Kagome." InuYasha butted in, choosing the lesser of two punishments, "I smelled it on you and… asked Miroku for advice on how to talk to you."

Kagome turned to InuYasha, "You asked Miroku for help?"

InuYasha nodded carefully.

"That's so sweet!" Kagome beamed, "You asked for help for me."

InuYasha scowled and crossed his arms, "Your still staying here." he stated.

Kagome's smile disappeared in an impressive scowl, "No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" InuYasha ignored the dangerous look in Kagome eyes in order to make his point, "It's too dangerous for a pregnant bitch to march around the country side fighting youkia! You should stay put where it's safe."

"_Safe_? You think it's safe _here_?" Kagome stood on her toes and took a step towards InuYasha, "Here, where a youkia could attack at any time? What about Naraku?" Kagome took another step forward, forcing InuYasha to retreat one step farther into the village, "What if he found out I was here? Alone? What if he found out about the baby? Do you think we'd be safe then?" Kagome, and subsequently InuYasha, took another step.

Villagers were beginning to stare openly as the argument progressed.

"And don't think for a moment that I'll go home either!" Kagome jabbed her finger into his chest as she forced him to retreat another step, "I'm not going to be some poor village wife sitting around waiting for her husband to come back from war, never knowing what really happened to him! I may not be a warrior InuYasha, but I am important to the quest and I _must_ see this through! How many times have _my_ abilities been all that saved us?"

"That's not the point!" InuYasha yelled back at her, his argument was quickly loosing steam. He had to find a way to calm her down before she decided to go back home. So, he mustered his up to last night, untapped intelligence, bit back on the reply "How many times have you been what got us in trouble in the first place!" and instead said quietly, so the villagers wouldn't hear, "I don't want you to get hurt, either of you."

Kagome's wrath lost some of its momentum and she sank back to her normal height, "I don't want you getting hurt either. But you guys do need me! And it's dangerous for me anyway you look at it. SO I'M GOING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Kagome marched by InuYasha, and the rest, on the way to Keade's hut.

InuYasha remained still. It had almost worked. "Shit."

The others passed him, following Kagome, Miroku paused to pat InuYasha on the shoulder, "At least she's back."

"But she doesn't have my mark. How the hell am I going to pull that off now?" InuYasha grumbled. This thought had been bothering him since last night. He couldn't be with Kagome in her home, and his time was too dangerous for him to take her away into the woods. Because of the jewel shards. And their luck. InuYasha was certain that something was setting him up for a fall, big time. Kagome may be mad at him now, but she was his. Sort of. And of course Kagome could get into trouble cooking dinner.

Miroku laughed as they joined the girls, and Shippo, at Keade's.

"I know, I know." Kagome was sitting near the fire with her head in her hands, Sango was kneeling next to her, "But, I'm right too, Sango, and… I'm not really mad, I just want to be near InuYasha. I want us, all of us, to be safe. As long as Naraku is alive that can't happen."

"What's going on?" Shippo asked. So what if he already knew, he liked to see them squirm. "Why is everyone telling Kagome to stay here?"

All eyes were on the young fox. "Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed, "How long have you been here?"

"… The whole time." Shippo pouted, she forgot about him!

"Oh! I'm so sorry Shippo!" Kagome grabbed him up and held him tightly, "I'm _so_ sorry. So much has happened-"

"L-lady Kagome?" a timid voice came from the door.

The group looked up to see an oldish woman watching Kagome give Shippo the cuddling of his life.

"Yes?" Kagome released Shippo.

"Kagome…" the woman approached her. "There have been rumors today… I don't want to ask but… did you fight with our hanyou, InuYasha, today?"

"Uh, yes." Kagome answered hesitantly.

'Our hanyou?' InuYasha thought.

"Is it true?" the woman asked, "What you said, are you his mate? Do you carry his child?"

"Yes." Kagome paused. "Why are you here?"

The woman relaxed and smiled, "To find out, and thank you."

'_Our_ hanyou?' InuYasha thought again.

"Thank me? For what?" Kagome looked thoroughly confused.

"You have healed the village." The woman said, "If the reincarnation of Kikyo can forgive InuYasha, then so can we, and many have. You have banished a dark shadow from our memories and given us a new perspective. InuYasha is not evil, just young and stupid, like most men his age."

Kagome and Sango laughed at that.

"InuYasha is has a good heart." Kagome agreed, "You just have to find it."

"Also," the woman paused again, "the other things you said. There is not a woman here that has not wanted to say the same thing, it did us good to hear you say them." here the woman frowned, "Are you sure it is wise to travel in your condition?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I broke the sacred jewel, I'm one of the few that can purify the sacred jewel, it is my sacred quest to reassemble the stupid thing, the rest of them are just after revenge. Mostly."

"Dos InuYasha no longer seek the power of the sacred jewel?" the woman ignored her unmiko-like behavior, as she always did.

"I don't know…" Kagome thought for a moment, "I can't remember the last time he talked about it."

"Again, Thank you lady Kagome, and the best of luck in defeating that bastard Naraku." The woman left the hut quickly.

"What the hell do you mean '_our_ hanyou'?" InuYasha demanded to the empty doorway. "Damn it."

"They like you, InuYasha." Miroku replied for the absent woman.

"Yeah," Shippo jumped onto InuYasha's shoulder, "you're like the town mascot." He laughed, before being roughly shoved to the floor.

Sango picked him up, "I'll remember that next time they ask after 'our kitsune'."

"Aw, man!" Shippo went into another pout.

"But Kagome," Sango said, "we are not _just _after revenge."

"I know that, Sango." Kagome sighed, "It just seemed too complicated to go into right now. I'm Sorry."

Kagome stared forlornly into the glowing coals of Keade's fire pit. InuYasha sat next to her, he wanted to comfort her, but was uncertain how, or why she was sad.

Keade entered her hut to see the group gathered, as they always seemed to be. Except that InuYasha seemed to be nearer to Kagome than usual.

"Welcome back Kagome," She said as she moved on to organize her herbs. "I was certain that you would return once you calmed down."

Kagome blushed, "Yes, Keade."

"On my way back I was approached by several people, who asked me if it was true that you and InuYasha had indeed mated, and were expecting your first child." Keade joined the others by the fire pit.

"Uh, yes," Kagome shifted nervously, "actually we have, and we are."

"Congratulations." Keade smiled, "I'm surprised InuYasha managed to behave long enough to convince you. I didn't think you had it in you, InuYasha."

"It wasn't easy," InuYasha grumbled. He had put more energy into behaving that night then he had in his whole life. Thinking before he spoke turned out to be more difficult then he had originally thought. But it was worth it. He had almost lost his resolve to behave when Kagome told him he couldn't come into her room, but he hadn't wanted to get her mad again, so he obeyed. But now they were back in his time, his forest. Now he could be himself.

"When will you be leaving?" Keade asked.

"As soon as possible," Kagome announced glaring at InuYasha, "we have to leave again in a couple of weeks for my school, and the wedding, and we _were_ going to leave today anyway. Um, Sango? Did you bring my pack back from the river yesterday?"

"Of course I did Kagome." Sango stood to retrieve it. "What did you put in here any way? It almost weighs as much as my Hiraikotsu!" Sango was exaggerating, but not by much.

"Food, mostly," Kagome frowned in thought, "first aid supplies, drinks, some clothes… and books. I managed to bring my schoolbooks this time. That's probably the added weight."

Kagome tried to take her pack from Sango but InuYasha intercepted her and tossed it at Miroku. He wasn't expecting it and was knocked over.

"You haul that on Kagome's bike." InuYasha ordered.

"Ouch." Miroku replied from under the overstuffed pack.

"InuYasha! I always carry the pack!" Kagome admonished.

"And we always eat your food." InuYasha took his I won't be budged pose, "The pack wouldn't be so heavy if you didn't feed us. He eats your food, and uses your bandages, he should take a turn carrying the damn thing."

"InuYasha-" Kagome began warningly, but was interrupted by Miroku.

"It's alright Kagome." He said hefting the bag to his shoulder, "he's right. And besides, using your bike as a cart it hardly weighs anything."

"I'm not an invalid!" Kagome raised her voice to reach Miroku as he left the hut. "You do realize that if it wasn't for InuYasha's nose or my technology, we wouldn't even know yet, right?" her voice resumed indoor proportions as she addressed those around her, "So why don't we treat it like we don't know? What would the difference be?"

Sango looked at InuYasha before answering, "We know, Kagome. That's the difference."

"Well, why isn't InuYasha carrying the pack?" Kagome changed tactics, "InuYasha's Ramen takes up as much space as your food. And he uses at least as many bandages."

InuYasha growled quietly.

"What?" Kagome and Sango asked.

"Miroku knows how to ride the bike." InuYasha gritted his teeth.

*

Kagome yawned, "Can we take a short break?"

They had been walking for most of the day and she was hot, tired and hungry.

"Are ya hungry Kagome?" Shippo asked from her shoulder.

"Not rea-"

"Are you tired?" Sango asked from her side.

Kagome scowled, "A little but, -"

"InuYasha! Kagome's tired." Shippo shouted ahead, to where InuYasha had already stopped.

"I'm fine! Really!" Kagome tried to assure them, "I was just wondering about you guys. I could walk all day!"

InuYasha walked back to the group, "We're not stopping until we reach the boarder of my forest." He announced.

"I don't want to stop!" Kagome insisted, then yawned. She _was_ tired, and hungry, but she really, _really_ hated the way they were treating her. She was about to insist that they all get moving again when she found herself on InuYasha's back.

"Hang on, Kagome." InuYasha barked, "I'm not doing all the work."

Habitually, Kagome grabbed his shoulders, "_I'm fine_." She hissed.

"Feh." InuYasha closed the subject. He was distracted. He had been keeping one ear on Kagome and one on the forest, and most of his attention was spent on the burning question of how to get Kagome alone.

He always set a slightly faster pace when Kagome was riding something then when she walked. It seemed that she liked to "enjoy" her journeys, while InuYasha just wanted to get there. So Miroku quickly rearranged the pack on the bike to allow him to ride, and Kirara transformed for Sango.

It wasn't long before Kagome's weight settled on InuYasha's back, her hands loosened their hold on his shoulders and her breathing became deep and steady.

"Feh," InuYasha cursed affectionately, "stupid girl."

*

A/N: A short chapter for this story. But I am writing again and I wanted to post something so you know I haven't abandoned it. The Authors note will be being replaced by an interlude, eventually. More on that when it happens.

Now, some have told me that I need to work on my lemons? To what are you referring, Chapter 2 or the kissing scenes? 'Cause Chapter 2 was written like that for a reason (more on that in the upcoming interlude). I always appreciate input I'm just not sure what scene you're talking about.

One last thing, the date under the chapter title is the time sence conseption. It's going to be a little different timetable for Kagome than most people, by the way, because most people don't know the exact day of conception. In case your keeping track. If it's annoying to you I'll remove it. It's supposed to be a convenient way of keeping track of time.


	12. What Mood?

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

****

A/N: A bit of a warning I guess, there is a love scene at the bottom of this chapter, I think that it is still just R rated though. It is a little more descriptive then chapter 2, but not by much, I didn't write it to, in the words of one of my contemporaries, get you off. It tells you stuff about the story. I go into that a little in the A/N at the bottom. But not all of it.

****

Chapter 12: What Mood?

(Day 27 … still)

Kagome woke up a few hours before they were to arrive at the spot that InuYasha wanted to spend the night. It was still in "his" territory and relatively safe.

This gave Kagome time to think, to consider. This was the first night away from her mother's home since InuYasha announced that he had marked her as his mate, a process he had described (along with clarifying the difference between "sex" and "mating") before their fight this morning. The first night since he agreed to marry her. Kagome was a little nervous about what he expected. And the way he kept glancing at her didn't help calm her nerves.

'It's strange,' Kagome thought, 'It's beginning to feel like it was a dream, that night in the cave. There aren't any of the… markers, I guess, so it feels like it maybe didn't happen,' her brow furrowed, 'in a way.'

Kagome blushed, 'What if… what if tonight InuYasha wants to…" her blush deepened, 'I don't think I could do that. At least not with Miroku so close. Surely InuYasha wouldn't… not with Shippo… and Sango, and definitely not with Miroku so close.'

InuYasha had been thinking about the upcoming night as well. He wasn't sure what Kagome expected, or what he should do. Getting her alone in order to mark her was next to impossible under the circumstances. After all it required them to be defenseless for several hours. Well there was always just joining her in her sleeping bag after the others fell asleep, but she would never go for that, and he was a little skittish about it as well. If Miroku were to wake up the teasing the next day would be unbearable. Not to mention the advice.

InuYasha stole a glance at Kagome, again. 'Damn it.' he cursed this method of marking once again. As enjoyable as it was, it required too much time. If all he wanted to do was … enjoy some time with his mate alone, InuYasha blushed as images entered his mind, an excuse could be made. There was a warm stream that ran by his planed camp, and Kagome liked to bathe…

"InuYasha?" Kagome's voice teetered between curiosity and suspicion.

For a panicked moment InuYasha thought that she somehow knew that his thoughts had drifted to the brief glimpses he had gotten of Kagome bathing. Then he noticed that she was looking around at the remains of the battlefield they were traveling through.

It was now very old, tattered armor and bits of clean picked skeleton barley managed to poke out of the ground. Soon they would be completely swallowed up by the earth. The raised dirt path they were walking on was clear of the human debris, which was strewn on the barren ground on either side.

Kagome recognized this place. "This is were we met Shippo!" she turned to face InuYasha, "Why are we back here? Naraku is that way!" she pointed to the north and narrowed her eyes dangerously, "You aren't just leading us on a wild goose chase are you, because it would make a lot more sense to try this kind of thing latter on when I'm… more obvious!" she ended in a near shout "It would be less dangerous to face them now then wait! I want him dead before-"

"Kagome, please," Miroku held up his hands in a placating gesture and spoke in his most calming tone, "there is the rumor of a jewel shard to the south of here, a solid rumor. The youkia may have migrated here after you left the area."

Kagome slowly stopped seething and turned from the men with a feminine hair flip and "humph" combination, "It would still make more sense to go after Naraku now and clean up the shards later."

"Kagome," InuYasha tried his luck with reproducing Miroku's soothing tone, "we have to clean up the loose shards. We can't let Naraku get more powerful."

Kagome took a couple of deep breaths as she tried to calm her now raging temper, 'InuYasha is right, Miroku backed him up. If a shard is this close we might as well get this thing out of the way.' Kagome reasoned with herself, 'I am not irrational. I will not over react.'

"SIT!" she yelled. InuYasha was compelled to the ground, "I am not a child don't talk to me like I am one."

She was yelling at InuYasha but turned to glare at Miroku, "That goes for you to! Sango, slap him."

Sango looked uncomfortable, "I don't think he deserves to be slapped, Kagome."

Kagome looked like she was about to yell at Sango, but instead gave a weary sigh as her anger deflated suddenly, "Whatever, lets just get this shard and get back to Naraku."

"What the hell did you do that for?" InuYasha stood up and faced Kagome.

"Your were patronizing me." Kagome pouted, "I… I'm sorry InuYasha, I over reacted." Kagome blinked back some tears. 'I'm not going to cry over this!'

InuYasha was about to reply when a voice came from the nearby forest.

"Well, well, what have we here?" a large scruffy youkia with black and white stripes over his eyes walked out of the shadows of the trees. 

"Shit!" InuYasha drew his sword and quickly faced the youkia.

"Wait… is she _the_ miko bearing the shards." The badger youkia sneered, "she has to be, no other human would dress like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome shouted indignantly.

The youkia laughed, "I thought that other shard hunters might have heard the rumor, just didn't expect to run into THE shard hunters."

"Kagome! Stop arguing with him!" InuYasha yelled at her, she didn't need to be drawing anymore trouble to her then usual, "Does he have a shard?"

"What's the matter boy? Can't keep your women in line?" The badger prevented Kagome from answering him with his snide comments, and drew his sword, "I guess not, if you let her get in that condition. Or maybe you just weren't youkia enough to protect her."

"Shut the fuck up bastard!" InuYasha growled and lunged at him swinging his sword wildly.

"He doesn't have one InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, "Just get him!"

The youkia dodged InuYasha's sloppy attack, "She can sense the shards huh? Well maybe I should keep her alive. A pretty girl and a shard detector all in one."

He brought his sword down on InuYasha, but InuYasha blocked with his own.

"You won't live to touch her!" InuYasha snarled. He dodged aside and spun around to strike the badger in the back.

But the youkia fell to all fours, allowing InuYasha's sword to pass harmlessly over him, and spun around to knock InuYasha's legs out from under him.

InuYasha jumped up and back to avoid the attack. The badger stood and once again they stared at each other, swords at the ready.

"Give up the shards and I'll leave." He spoke to Kagome but never took his eyes off of InuYasha.

"You're stupider then you look if you think we'll do that." InuYasha snarled.

"I was talking to the whore, _half-breed_." The badger sneered.

InuYasha gave a fierce growl and lunged. The badger deflected the blow and hopped out of the way. As soon as he landed InuYasha was after him again, forcing him to retreat farther. A giant boomerang hit him with a glancing blow on the side of his head stunning him.

While the youkia was recovering InuYasha acted quickly to slice him from shoulder to hip. There were two wet thuds when his body halves fell to the ground. InuYasha put his sword away, still snarling at the seeping remains.

Kagome spun around to put her back to the scene, her anger at the youkia's insults forgotten in a wave of nausea. "Let's get out of here," she said.

*

The sun was just touching the horizon when InuYasha gruffly directed them off the path and into the forest. There was no clearing where he stopped them, just a slightly less dense area of trees interspersed with brush.

He sat silently with his back to a tree and scowled into the spot that soon became a small, but brightly burning, fire. He hadn't said much of anything since the short battle.

Kagome fell asleep on Sango's shoulder while cooking the night's ramen and it was suggested that she set up her sleeping bag behind some of the nearby bushes to get an early start on sleep. She had done that in the past under similar circumstances. So as soon as she finished eating she dragged her bag in to the shadows of the bushes.

InuYasha watched her from the corner of his eye. What the youkia had said today bothered him. He called Kagome a whore, implicated that he couldn't protect her. And InuYasha didn't have any way of defending them against those allegations because Kagome was not marked at the moment. This was the last night they would be in the relative safety of his territory. Today's youkia aside, the majority of youkia respected the territorial boundaries of equal or greater youkia. Usually when they did cross those lines it was over a shard. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was marking Kagome. It had to be done tonight.

Once the others were all asleep, InuYasha walked around the bushes where Kagome had set up her sleeping bag. He knelt a few feet away with his back to the forest and watched her sleep. He liked this picture, with Kagome sleeping under the dark bushes and the fire burning brightly behind them.

What was he supposed to do now? He didn't want to wake her, and he didn't think _she_ would be too happy about that either.

Kagome sighed and shifted in her sleep she had sensed a presence near her and woke up. "InuYasha? What are you doing?"

  
What _was_ he doing? Oh yeah. Well, he couldn't tell her that, "Nothing."

"Ok." Kagome propped herself up on her elbows, "Then what _were_ you doing?"

"…Thinking," InuYasha sighed, "about what that bastard said about you."

"They're just insults, InuYasha. They don't matter." Kagome sat up completely. She had been upset at the time of course. Insults were _supposed_ to upset, but she knew that they weren't true and it wasn't worth staying upset over the insults of a dead youkia.

"They mean something to me." InuYasha muttered sourly, "He shouldn't be able to say those things!"

Kagome was getting some idea of what was going on, now that she was waking up more, and it annoyed her, "InuYasha, is that why you're here? You want to, to _mark_ me because some youkia decided to insult me? They will say whatever they want to make you mad, InuYasha, you can't let it bother you so much."

InuYasha growled and moved closer to Kagome on all fours, "They shouldn't be able to say those things Kagome. I don't want them to be able to think them."

He stopped just inches from her and sat again wondering what to do now. He still wanted to mark her, but in both their other 'encounters' they had already been in physical contact, and he wasn't sure how to initiate that contact. What had those guys in the forest done?

Kagome looked at InuYasha looking at her, "I always thought this must be how wedding nights went." She pondered out loud.

"Huh?" InuYasha returned from his voyeuristic memories.

"Well," Kagome started thoughtfully, "the night after the wedding is traditionally the first night that a couple is, um, intimate. So _everyone_ knows what they are going to do. I always thought it would be kind of weird, neither one really knowing what to do."

"I know what to do." InuYasha scowled.

"…How?" Kagome bit her lip.

"What?"

"How do you know, what to do?" Kagome looked somewhat frightened, 'What am I doing? Just shut up!' she thought desperately, but continued anyway, "You said back at the cave that that was the first time. But then you kissed me and it seemed like…. How do you know?"

InuYasha stared at her, petrified. How the hell was he supposed to answer that? "I… what the hell kind of stupid question is that?"

Kagome wilted into a flash depression, "Oh… never mind then."

InuYasha fisted his hand in the dirt. Now he had upset her. At least she wasn't crying yet, "I don't want to tell you…"

Kagome sniffled.

"I was young," He said quickly, trying to head of her tears, "I stayed around the human villages when I was small. Sometimes I saw things, people went into the woods, to be alone, they didn't know I was there."

Kagome looked up, she gave a short laugh, "You watched?"

InuYasha scowled, "I was young, I didn't know what I was seeing."

Kagome grinned and shook her head, she was very relieved for some reason, "You're as bad as Miroku! Spying on people." She laughed.

"Feh!" InuYasha crossed his arms, "Whatever, I least _I_ stopped."

"If you say so." Kagome giggled, "Still, if that's how you know… how come you could never figure out "the mood"?"

InuYasha shrugged, "I don't know. I think the people in the woods were already there by the time I saw them." he gave Kagome a curious look, "Is this the mood?"

"No…" Kagome said slowly, "It's a good atmosphere though. Do you, do you want to, to … mate, _now_?" she tripped over the word a little and blushed.

InuYasha blushed too, but said, "This might be the last chance I'll get to mark you for a while. I want every one to know you were taken properly."

"How romantic." Kagome said dryly then looked over her shoulder, and the bushes, at the rest of the group, "What about them?"

"They're asleep." InuYasha cast a wary look at them to make sure that they actually were asleep. "Except Kirara. She's on watch. But she doesn't count."

Kirara counted to Kagome. Kagome looked at the dozing cat youkia. "What if they wake up?"

"We'll be quiet." InuYasha said.

Kagome giggled again.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"You growled," Kagome blushed, "that night, in the cave."

"Whatever," InuYasha scowled, "How do you find that mood thing?"

Kagome sighed and cast a quick look over the bushes, the others were still sleeping. Looking back at InuYasha she pulled her legs out of her sleeping bag and kneeled on the warm fabric.

"Come here InuYasha." She said nervously, "I want to try something."

InuYasha moved slowly to kneel in front of Kagome, "What?"

"Um, open your mouth." She said.

InuYasha gave her a funny look but opened his mouth a little anyway.

"Close your eyes." Kagome instructed, she had been wanting to do this ever since last night. To be honest, the idea had been around a lot longer then that, but last night solidified it for her.

Once InuYasha had his eyes closed Kagome leaned forward, eyes open so she could see where she was going. She opened her mouth and traced his lips like he had done to her and closed her eyes. When she found one of his fangs she touched her tongue to its tip. It wasn't as sharp as she would have thought, it was just sharp enough so she knew if she put enough pressure on it, she would prick her tongue. She moved the tip of her tongue to the side and swirled around its smooth surface into InuYasha's mouth.

InuYasha leaned forward quickly, entering the kiss in earnest and pushed Kagome back a little in his enthusiasm. He brought his hands to Kagome's back. Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck.

InuYasha's hands moved from her lower back to her waist to her hips as his tongue fought for the advantage. His hands rested on her hips, his thumbs stroked her ribs sending shivers though her body.

Soon InuYasha moved the night forward hooking several fingers around the hem of her pajama top and leaving the rest of his hand to caress Kagome's skin as he moved the fabric up her body.

As soon as Kagome realized what he was doing, she pulled back and looked into the shadows shyly.

"…What?" InuYasha panted.

"Could you, see anything?" Kagome asked, "That night in the cave I mean."

"What?" InuYasha couldn't figure out what that had to do with what was going on now, "I don't know, I couldn't stop to look. I … I would have stopped."

Kagome nodded, if anything had stopped their momentum that night she wouldn't be in this mess. This wonderful mess. She shook that thought from her head. She felt a little silly, after everything, after that night in the cave, the whole "life-mate" thing, and actually wanting to do this… she was shy of being undressed in front of InuYasha.

"What is it?" InuYasha whispered.

"I'm shy." Kagome answered quietly.

"Of what?" InuYasha frowned in confusion, "I've seen it before."

Kagome scowled at him, "Yoouuu… said you didn't see anything."

InuYasha smirked, "Only the first time…. I won't look." InuYasha finished quickly when he saw the look she was giving him.

Kagome shot InuYasha one more look of annoyance before she pulled her top over her head.

He looked. He didn't mean to, but while her face was hidden, his eyes didn't have anywhere else to go… right? Thankfully he managed to be looking at her eyes by the time she had completely removed the shirt. Hey, he had promised not to look, he had too at least pretend to keep that promise.

Kagome crossed her arms over her breasts and blushed at InuYasha. She wasn't sure what to do and she wasn't brave enough to move her arms.

InuYasha resumed kissing her as he removed fire rat jacket and shirt. Kagome relaxed into the kiss and ran her hands over InuYasha's bare chest, before he pulled her against him.

He held her against him with one hand while he readjusted the sleeping bag and lowered Kagome into it.

Now that she was unfolded and laying down InuYasha could rid her of her lower garments. His hands slid down her waist to hook into the stretchy waistband of her pajama bottoms and begin to pull.

Kagome giggled girlishly into the kiss.

InuYasha growled, "Are you going to start that again?"

Kagome shook her head, and promptly burst out giggling again, "Just kiss me or something." 

InuYasha growled low and moved his head down to her shoulder. Kagome stiffened until his mouth settled over her shoulder, just where it met her neck. He gently nipped at her skin with is flat teeth until he got her pajama bottoms waist low on her legs. Then he gave her a quick nip with his fangs in that place that made her un-focus, before backing off enough to pull off her pants and catch a quick view of naked form below him.

InuYasha fumbled momentarily with his belt before he removed his pants and practically dove back on Kagome before she could shield herself from his eyes, catching her in consuming kiss.

Kagome's mind, muddled in pleasure and want from the bite and kiss, became instantly clear when she felt InuYasha's presence pressing into her abdomen. InuYasha moved, placing that presence in a lower, more vulnerable place.

"Slowly!" Kagome gasped quietly as she brought her hands to his shoulders, "I'm not used to…"

InuYasha nodded and slowed his entrance. Kagome's breath came in short gasps as he nibbled on her neck to help her relax.

'It's real.' InuYasha thought in astonishment, 'I'm… home.'

'I can't believe this is really happening.' Kagome thought, 'This is all real.' 

Images from the night in the cave spun through her mind in unbelievable clarity, becoming a blur, becoming the branches above her that reflected the fire and strands of white hair. InuYasha's gold eye's entered her view before he took her mouth in a deep, sweet kiss. Vaguely, she was aware of InuYasha's low rumbling growl that became more intense as they reached the end.

InuYasha crumbled on top of her, panting. Soon he rolled off of her small frame and pulled her against him, keeping as much of her skin in contact with his as possible. He took a moment to adjust the sleeping bag around them before allowing himself to sleep.

*

A/N: Yes! Day 27 is finally behind us!

I wrote sort of a "first time" lemon this time because they last mated almost a month ago under dream like circumstances. This was when the knowledge that they were really mates went from something they know to something they _know_. To InuYasha it showed that Kagome really had accepted him, and Kagome realized that she really was his wife. Also, there wasn't much of a romantic atmosphere, or much traditional fore play here. I have reasons for that. But I've tried to explain that and it takes up too much room. So I'll just list some of the points: 1. They are both virgins and don't know much about it (excluding InuYasha's voyeurism) 2. The day produced sexual tension as they both sort of felt it coming. 3. (The often overlooked) Different foreplay for different couples under different circumstances. If you don't like the way I did it I'll explain farther why I did it this way. Just ask.

I have a major exam coming up. It basically decides the rest of my life. After that I move to another state to crash at a friends house (who may or may not have Internet) and work (I may or may not have a car by then) while looking for an apartment. The point is future updates, from mid December on, are uncertain, but the confusion should only last a couple of months. I'll update when I can.

Check out my bio page on Saturday's for situation updates.


	13. Cold Water

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.****

Chapter 13: Cold Water

(Day 29) 

                "How much farther _is this village?" Kagome yawned, "It seems like we've been traveling for a week!"_

          InuYasha adjusted his grip on her legs, "That's cause you keep falling to sleep." He grumbled. It was already well into the afternoon.

          "Would you rather I stay awake and be cranky?" she asked, just a little too happy, "Put me down."

          InuYasha rolled his eyes and let go of her legs. Kagome slid down slowly and took off for the trees at a brisk limp, she must have been asleep longer then she thought. 

          "Where are you going?" InuYasha called after her.

          "To use a tree, why do you think I woke up?" She answered quickly, "Go on, I'll catch up."

          "Keh!" InuYasha crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby tree.

          Sango jumped off Kirara, who transformed and jumped into her arms. Miroku and Shippo continued to drift up the trail on Kagome's bike; there was no real reason for all of them to wait for Kagome, and no reason to waist the energy already put into moving the machine forward.

          "Miroku look!" Shippo leaned forward in his basket and pointed at the battle field that covered the road for at least a mile, "Eww, they've been burned." He put his hand over his nose.

          Sango, InuYasha and Kagome joined him on the edge of the battlefield.

          "The trees on edge of the field aren't damaged." Sango noted, "It looks like a youkai."

          "Ya think?" InuYasha sniffed about discreetly, trying to avoid the smell of burnt flesh and get the scent of the youkai involved at the same time. "It's recent, just a few days old, I can make out one youkai." He sneezed, "Smells like sulfur."

          The army of burned bodies smelled awful even to the humans. Their flesh was dark, blistered and shiny, their wounds seeped and flies and beetles were crawling everywhere.

          "I think we should go around to the-" Miroku paused to do a quick head count. "Where's Kagome?"

          She seemed to have vanished, again. InuYasha swore under his breath hopping that she hadn't gotten kidnapped, again, while he was distracted by the stench.

          "She's over here!" Shippo pointed to a bush off to the side of the path, "But I wouldn't go back there if I were you."

          "What's wrong?" InuYasha moved towards Shippo.

          Kagome's wavering voice drifted from the bush, "No, stay back. This is embarrassing enough. Shippo? Would you bring me my small bag, please?"

          Some rather unpleasant sounds followed. Shippo ran quickly to the pack, on the bike and slowly returned to the bush.

          "She's never done that before," Miroku turned to InuYasha, who was grimacing, "has she?"

          He shook his head, "Never."

          "Most women become nauseous when pregnant," Sango said thoughtfully, "maybe it's just now catching up with Kagome."

          The males looked at her in surprise.

          "What?" she returned their look, "I helped out around the village, I'm an older sister. I _am a woman, or have you forgotten that?" she finish dryly._

          "I could never forget _that, Sango." Miroku smiled and walked towards her. InuYasha had lost interest._

          "Miroku, I'm in the mood to hit something right now." Kagome walked up holding Shippo and artfully keeping her back to the gruesome field.

          "The village is across that field Kagome," InuYasha took in her slightly green face. "We have to go around."

          "I can sense a shard," Kagome said in a clipped tone, "Only one and it's past that field."

          InuYasha nodded, "Are you alright?"

          Kagome nodded, "I just can't look at it, lets get this over with, fast."

          For a while they traveled perpendicular to the road, putting as much distance between them and the carnage as possible. It took them the rest of the afternoon to reach the road again and put enough space between them and the stench to satisfy the youkai noses among them. They had to make camp in the twilight, and pray the wind didn't change.

          "Tired." Kagome yawned from her seat next to Sango.

          "Just finish your ramen, Kagome," Sango said, "Then you can go to sleep."

Kagome looked down at the bowl of noodles half-heartedly, "I'm getting tired of ramen."

          "We keep traveling too long to hunt." Sango yawned. InuYasha was really pushing them while Kagome slept.

 "Hmm, since Kagome returned from her home we have eaten nothing but traveling foods," Miroku aimed this comment at InuYasha, "nothing fresh, no vegetables-"

"No meat!" Shippo piped up.

"We'll reach the village tomorrow." InuYasha said over his empty ramen container, "They'll have food there. Kagome's too tired to wait for anything fresh to cook tonight."

"Good night every body." Kagome yawned, again, and put her empty container into the fire. She crawled over to her sleeping bag and slipped inside. InuYasha jumped into the tree above her, just like he had last night. Kagome figured, and hoped, that the return to the normal sleeping arrangements was due to the lack of convenient cover lately. But, she missed him; she had really enjoyed her one night of knowingly falling to sleep in his arms. And her lately less then rational mind would come up with all kinds of depressing reasons for the nightly distance.

InuYasha didn't like it any better than Kagome. But he didn't want the chance of a human walking up to camp and catching them together. Miroku's teasing really wouldn't factor in, as long as they didn't do anything. And he slept to deeply when he was with Kagome. And her sleeping bag was really too small for two people anyway. He wouldn't be able to jump up quickly if he needed to.

At least she was now marked properly again. Now youkai that could tell that she pregnant would also know that she was his mate. Not that that made her much safer, it was just that now she stood slightly less chance of something really horrible happening to her because she was pregnant and without a mate. Assuming they cared either way. But most animal based youkai would, and they are the ones that InuYasha was worried about.

Shippo was ecstatic about the whole thing. He had been worried that InuYasha would take his place beside Kagome at night permanently, and he would have to content himself with Kirara or Sango. But now he could curl up with Kagome and enjoy her new warmer, almost velvety scent. A mother's scent, which was still completely Kagome. All he had to do was put up with InuYasha's fiery, woodsy mark, but even that seemed to suit Kagome just fine.

And so the night passed. Kagome and Shippo curled up in her sleeping bag, InuYasha in his tree. The others were spread around the fire just far enough away from each other to prevent "misunderstandings".

The next day went much like the others had. Kagome marched ahead with InuYasha, hurrying them toward the rumored village. Or InuYasha hurrying them along while Kagome napped on his back.

It was mid afternoon when they spotted the village from a rise in the road. Kagome was on her own feet and happy to see their destination so close, maybe she could get in a nap before the fight, or some real food.

They entered the village and did the usual, find the nicest place in town and finagle food and shelter, this time however, the youkai terror was real.

The villagers welcomed them warmly, _after they found out that they were here to fight the nearby fire youkai._

"The fire youkai has always been there." The headman said as he showed them to their room, "He protected this village, he provided us with the hot spring. A few weeks ago a powerful youkai attacked the village and he defended us. The fight went deep into the woods and we lost sight of them. After that our protector turned against us. Within the village we are relatively safe, but the attacks are getting closer and closer. We are worried that the next attack with kill us all."

"Do not worry," Miroku said, "tomorrow we will see to this fire youkai for you."

"We can not pay you much." The headman said.

Miroku shook his head, "Not to worry, we think that the youkai may have something we want. After that… anything you can offer so that my friends and I can continue our good works would of course be appreciated."

"Then why wait?" the headman asked, "Why not go out today and get it over with?"

"We have traveled long and hard to get here, sir." Miroku replied, "We need rest and good food before we can face a fight with such a powerful youkai."

This continued for a little longer, but Kagome lost interest in it all fairly quickly. She stole a glance at InuYasha; he was looking around the room, checking out the situation like always. But this time he was standing on the other side of Sango, not next to her as usual.

He was acting distant again. He had kept someone between them ever since the village came into view, and rarely even looked in Kagome's direction.

Finally the headman accepted that the situation would just have to wait for tomorrow and left to see to a hot meal for them.

Miroku sighed and took a seat next to the wall so that he could lean against it.

"What?" InuYasha sat next to Miroku and looked at him pointedly, "You're not going to chat up the village for information?"

"No, InuYasha," Miroku said with his eyes closed, "I am going to rest and enjoy a hot meal of something other than ramen. Then perhaps I'll see what the villagers have to add to our hosts' description."

"What's this shit about waiting a day, huh?" InuYasha scowled, "We could take him now."

"We are tired, InuYasha." Miroku explained patiently, "I truly believe Sango, Kagome and I require rest to face this fight."

InuYasha looked around at his friends. Sango was leaning against the other wall next to Kagome with her eyes closed. Kagome was sitting next to Sango, looking at him; she looked tired and kind of sad. InuYasha wanted to go to her, but didn't want the risk someone seeing them together.

          Since everyone else had their eyes closed, Shippo was the only one to see the sad looks passing between the young couple on opposite sides of the room. He sighed, forget the time thing, lack of communication was definitely their biggest problem. So, should he tell Kagome what he thought InuYasha's motives where, or tell InuYasha to do it himself. Telling Kagome would most likely cause an entertaining scene, and get him hit on the head when she wasn't looking. Approaching InuYasha could get him hit on the head.

          It was a tough choice, but Shippo decided that, since they were really mates now, he would actually try to help. He scuttled up to InuYasha and sat in his lap.

          "What?" InuYasha growled distractedly.

          "You should tell Kagome why you've been avoiding her since we reached the village." Shippo whispered.

          InuYasha turned his gaze away from Kagome to look at Shippo, "Is that what's bothering her?"

          Shippo shrugged, "It seems reasonable. Why else would she get so sad after you guys became mates for real?"

          InuYasha flinched and Shippo realized that might not have been the best way to put it, "Just talk to her, InuYasha. Kagome doesn't understand the way things work here. She doesn't know what we know."

          "Shippo is right, InuYasha." Miroku added quietly, "Kagome doesn't understand why people would be… unhappy, with your relationship with her."

          InuYasha was silent for a while, "I'll talk to her. When we're on the road again."

          The smell of hot stew filled the room as their meal was brought to them.

          "Meat!" Shippo sniffed happily at the aroma of hot, cooked, red meat coming strongly from the stew.

          The bowl was set on a low table in the center of the room and everyone gathered around it eagerly. Everyone, except for Kagome.

          Kagome stared at the bowl with a horrified expression. The smell that Shippo had squealed happily over was turning her stomach something awful.

          "Kagome," Sango asked as the rest noticed that she had not joined them, "what's wrong?"

          "You look kinda green." Shippo said.

          "I'm… going out side." Kagome jumped up and ran from the room. She sat on a porch, panting, "Damn it! I finally get some real food and I can't stand to be in the same room with it."

          "What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked as she sat down next to her.

          Kagome looked at her friend reproachfully, "You didn't have to come out here."

          "Yes I did," Sango said, "You're my friend. Why did you leave like that? What's wrong with the food here?"

          "Nothing Sango," Kagome sighed, "I just… got nauseous when I smelled the meat. I'm so hungry, and I want to eat that stew but, I can't stand the smell. Maybe if it was cold, then it wouldn't smell so much, and I could eat it."

          Sango nodded, "I thought it might be something like that. I'll put your bowl aside."

          Kagome smiled at her, "Thank you Sango, I'll stay out here until the coast is clear."

*

          As Kagome put down her empty bowl the headman ran into the room.

"The youkai is attacking!" he panted, "Please come with me now."

They gathered their weapons and ran into the early twilight. Just outside the village, flames were leaping behind some trees and a flaming vaguely humanoid flaming figure was spraying fire from his hands.

Kagome zeroed in on the shard while the others took in the field of battle. The shard that she had been sensing was lodged in the creatures "throat", and it was a dark purple.

"INUYASHA!" she called above the roar of the fire, "Don't kill him! I think the shard was already tainted. I think-"

The youkai turned to them and sent a tentacle of flame at them forcing them to scatter. InuYasha grabbed Kagome in mid sentence.

"- if we can remove the shard, the youkai will return to being the village protector." Kagome finished, unfazed, when InuYasha put her down in a new, unscorched spot.

He looked at her in slight shock, had this sort of thing really become that ordinary to her, "You could have gotten kill just then Kagome, If I hadn't pulled you out of there."

Kagome waved it off, "I knew you would get me out in time. We don't have time to waist. Just get me to him so I can get the shard out safely."

"Where's the shard? I'll do it myself." InuYasha turned to the fight; Sango and Miroku were battling the fire youkai using blue and white powder bombs and ofuda. They seemed to slow the raging youkai a bit.

"No, InuYasha, promise me you won't kill him." Kagome gave him a stern look.

InuYasha returned the look, "…I can't promise that."

Kagome nodded, "It's in his throat."

InuYasha surveyed the field, the stream ran from the cold hot spring north of the village ran next to the burning scene, maybe he could use that.

Kagome watched the battle through the heat smoke and steam and waited for her chance to help. Sango's powder bomb lessened the flames on the youkai, but Miroku's ofuda would burn up before they reached the creature. InuYasha stood on the other side, blocked from Kagome's view by fire, smoke and steam.

InuYasha waited for Sango to toss another powder bomb before he sliced into the water, sending a wave over the powder covered youkai. The powder that hadn't yet disintegrated became a thick paste that gave off a choking steam as it burned.

Blinded, hurt and coughing, the youkai backed away from its own smoke and tripped. As soon as it was down Kagome rushed forward, the paste was burning away, but the toxic steam was mostly spent. She pulled out an arrow and gouged the tainted shard out of his neck as quickly and carefully as she could.

The shard landed a few feet away from the now still youkai. Kagome backed away, choking on the thick steam, as the last of the paste burned away and he returned to his full heat.

InuYasha watched Kagome back away, coughing, and kneel a few feet away. Sango and Miroku, as well as some of the villagers, started to put out the burning forest before it reached the village. The other villagers, who hadn't felt so confident in the victory yet, started to join them. Nobody neared Kagome and the youkai.

InuYasha looked at the youkai, he wasn't sure what would happen now that the shard had been removed, he didn't trust him yet.

The youkai sat up and looked at Kagome. His face was lost in the flames, but she saw him nod at her before his stood and left. The path he took to his mountain remained untouched by the flames that had forced Kagome back.

"Kagome!" Shippo dove into her belly, setting off another coughing fit. "Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded and looked up at InuYasha. He had walked up the bank, starring at her. The villagers ran around her, some stopped to help her clear her lungs. InuYasha looked at her with a blank, almost angry look on his face. Then he turned toward the village and walked away.

*

A/N: I'm back! I passed my test and am beginning to fit in a work, kind of. That last one can take awhile for me. I had to get a new computer and that took longer then reasonable.


	14. I Don't Care!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.****

Chapter 14: I Don't Care!

(Day 35) 

          "If we loop around that hill we can cover more ground on the way home." Kagome walked ahead of the group, backwards, trying to lead them down the left fork in the road.

          "That will add more then three days to our journey." Sango yawned, the sun was setting rapidly, "There's a good clearing right over there, let's rest. We can talk this through in the morning."

          Kagome touched her abdomen, bit her lip, and cast a glance over her shoulder.

          "Kagome, the road will be there tomorrow." Miroku said.

          Kagome nodded reluctantly and followed the others back to the small clearing Sango had noticed.

          "But we have to start out early tomorrow morning." Kagome said with determination.

          The evening turned to night, dinner was eaten and cleaned up, and Kagome went to sleep early again. InuYasha disappeared into the trees. The rest sat around the fire looking at her.

          "I think she's gone insane." Shippo announced.

          "Shippo! How can you say that about Kagome?" Sango chided, "She's just a little…"

          "Crazy." Shippo finished for her, "She's taken up InuYasha's diligence for the quest and more! And InuYasha hasn't said anything either way about anything for days! Their both crazy."

          Miroku sighed, "InuYasha has pushed us as hard as he always has. Kagome is just more …"

          "Insane?" Shippo suggested.

          "Enthusiastic." Miroku finished.

          "She's just been getting worse." Shippo pouted, "Ever since that fire youkai she's been pushing us harder and harder. And touching her tummy a lot."

          "She has a lot on her mind." Sango murmured, "Aren't you tired Shippo?"

          Shippo's denial was voided by his large yawn. So he gave up and joined Kagome in her bag.

          "Kagome has been getting more intense lately." Sango whispered, "This can't be good for her. Perhaps it would be best for if we convinced her to go home until the baby is born."

          "Kagome has already made it clear that she will not wait at home for the quest to be finished." Miroku responded quietly, "And Kagome can be as stubborn as InuYasha when she wants to be."

          "…Shippo was right about InuYasha." Sango glanced up at the tree were InuYasha was supposedly perched; "He hasn't been talking since the battle with the fire youkai, and the look he gave those villagers that helped Kagome." Sango shook her head.

          Miroku nodded, "InuYasha also has much to think about. He is a hanyou with a human mate. I'm sure that he wished to go to her once the youkai was defeated, but the villagers had already surrounded her. If they saw some glimmer of affection between them, they would reject her. InuYasha doesn't want to see that happen to Kagome."

          Sango gazed into the fire, "It's not fair."

          'No.' InuYasha thought, 'it's not fair.' He had been thinking about villagers, how they would treat Kagome, how she would react to that treatment. Sure, at first she would rant and rave about their stupidity, but eventually she would cry.

          After the battle they had returned to the village, InuYasha faked sleep so that he wouldn't make Kagome mad, or cry. He had been in a bad mood and one of those things was bound to happen. 

Kagome didn't cry, but she didn't speak. Not even the next morning. She wouldn't look at him at all. When Sango suggested that they start back Kagome had spoken up. She didn't want to go back the way they came. Fair enough, no one wanted to cross the burnt battlefield again. But she said she wanted to go farther out, search out this area for shards that might have migrated here while they were gone. Sango wanted her to go back to Keade's to rest until it was time for them to return to her mothers. InuYasha wanted to return to his territory were it wouldn't matter as much if he were to show his feelings for her. Not that he said any of that, he merely agreed with the rest of them. But in the end Kagome had gotten her way. They agreed to take a slightly longer route home at an easy pace, which Kagome ignored.

InuYasha looked down at his sleeping mate; she lay on her back with Shippo curled up to her side. Her head was tilted slightly away from the fire and there were tears running down her cheeks, though her face was peaceful.

InuYasha's scowl softened. That was his fault, Kagome never cried before she cared about him. He had to get her back to his territory and explain, maybe he could get Keade to help convince Kagome that villagers were basically cowardly and cruel, that they would turn on her as soon as they thought she were mated to a youkai… or hanyou.

*

          "Uh… Kagome?" Sango sat on the river bank watching as Kagome quickly and harshly scrubbed herself down, "Are you… alright?"

          "I'm fine Sango." Kagome replied shortly, "I just want to get back to the hunt."

          Sango approached the river to bathe herself, "About that Kagome," she shifted uncomfortably trying to find words that wouldn't anger her friend, "Don't you think that it would be best if you took a little rest? We all could use one-"

          "No." Kagome rinsed herself, "Naraku must be destroyed and the jewel gathered together."

          Seeing that she wouldn't get anywhere on that one she tried another subject, "Are you upset about InuYasha's behavior?"

          "I'm not upset at all." Kagome sighed harshly.

          "… You seem a little angry." Sango said quietly.

          "I'm not." Kagome left the river and marched over to her clothes.

          Sango sighed, "Alright, your not angry, but I think that you should know why InuYasha has been behaving the way he has."

          "I don't CARE!" Kagome roared, "I don't care why he does what he does, I don't need him to tell me he doesn't…" she gasped, tears fell from her eyes, "I… we need to find the shards, hu-hurry up and get back to camp, OK?"

          Kagome left Sango to finish her bath.

*

          Sango had expected Kagome to be at the camp when she got back, but she wasn't there.

          "Where's Kagome?" InuYasha dropped down from his tree.

          "I don't know," Sango looked around one more time, hoping that they had simply overlooked her, "she left before I did."

          InuYasha let a small growl escape and prepared to run back to the river and track his mate.

          "Don't worry," Kagome's light, happy voice drifted from the other side of camp, "I was just taking a walk, now we can continue the search."

          Kagome smiled brightly at them, but it was obvious to all of them that she had been crying. She walked over to the others.

          "Don't wonder off like that!" InuYasha ignored the danger upsetting her, "It's dangerous out there, you have to stop acting like such a stupid bitch and think about the ways things are here!"

          Kagome took a long breath then smiled brightly at him, "We have to hurry, I want to cover this area before we start searching the north again."

          "You told your mother we'd be back in three days." InuYasha growled, "We can't afford anymore detours."

          "But we haven't found any shards yet!" Kagome exclaimed, "We can't waist any more time, if we don't get them Naraku will and we can't afford for him to get anymore besides we don't know where he is yet though we do know that he isn't anywhere near here-"

          "Kagome, are you alright?" Shippo asked from Miroku's shoulder.

          Kagome took a few deep breathes and gave them a teary smile, "I'm fine. We just have to get the rest of the shards, and defeat Naraku."

          "We promised your mother we would be back to prepare for the wedding." InuYasha growled.

          "Finding Naraku is more important then getting home early." It was Kagome's turn to growl.

          "It's not about you getting home early," InuYasha raised his voice, "It's about getting married! We have to get back-"

          "Maybe I don't want to marry you anymore!" Kagome screamed.

          A large block of ice fell heavily into InuYasha's stomach and knocked the wind out of lungs. The others drifted away from the camp and the couple to find interesting things out of the line of fire. Not that they drifted far.

          Kagome watched them leave, "Cowards." She mumbled before turning to walk down the left path. They would just have to catch up.

          It took a minute for InuYasha realize what she was doing. He was stuck in that moment before. She didn't want to be his mate. She- she didn't want to be his mate. Why? What had he done? Ok, he said she was acting like a stupid bitch, but that wasn't anything new. Then he remembered the way she had reacted to him talking to Kikyo. Apparently pregnancy made you crazy. He wouldn't let her get away with casting him off because of some crazy "pregnancy hormones".

          InuYasha raced after her.

          Sango jumped out of the brush to follow him.

          "Sango, don't you think we should give them some privacy?" Miroku said as he also stepped back onto the road.

          Sango turned to him, "Kagome just told InuYasha she doesn't want to be his mate anymore! How do you think InuYasha will react?"

          "You believe that InuYasha will harm Kagome?" Miroku asked incredulously.

          "No… but InuYasha is a youkai too, and this is a new situation for them." Sango started to walk ahead, "I don't know what InuYasha will do, and I don't know what Kagome will do, but one of them might need us and I want to be there to know who and why. I'll stay out of their way."

          "Kagome stop!" InuYasha yelled as he caught up with her. She stopped but didn't turn around. Now what? He really had to remember to plan ahead. He couldn't start off by calling her crazy… "Why?"

          "What?" she asked surprised. She had expected something else.

          "Why don't you want to be my mate?" InuYasha repeated, he was stalling really, he _really_ didn't want to know all the reasons she hated him. He just wanted to figure out how to get her to calm down and agree to be his mate again. He doubted that pouncing on her would work this time.

          Kagome blinked and turned around slowly, "Because… you, you obviously don't want to be with me."

          "What the fuck?" InuYasha exclaimed, "What made you think that?"

          "Ever since you… marked me again you've been distant, you weren't even there when I woke up!" she was trying not to cry with out slipping into yelling. It wasn't working.

          "You were tired," InuYasha said quietly, "I didn't want the others to… it's none of their business what we do!"

          "See!" Kagome pointed at him, "You don't even want our friends to know!"

          "They already know!" InuYasha growled, this was stupid, "I don't want to put up with Miroku's mouth!"

          Kagome lowered her hand, then shook her head, "What about the rest of the time." She said uncertainly, "Why were you always so far away? Why did you glare at me and leave after the fire youkai was defeated."

          "I wasn't glaring at you." InuYasha said, confused, "I was mad at the villagers! They should have been cowering in their huts, then I would have been able to… to, go to you."

          "Why were you so distant?" Kagome repeated quietly.

          "I didn't want them to find out about us." InuYasha looked away, "I didn't want you to have to deal with their rejection."

          Kagome put her hands on her hips and scolded, "We just saved their village, their youkai and their hot spring. I doubt they would turn on us just because of our relationship."

          "She really does have a lot of faith in humans doesn't she?" Sango whispered to Miroku in their hiding place.

          "Maybe they wouldn't have thrown stones," InuYasha grumbled, "but they wouldn't have understood. I don't want you to deal with that, not because of me."

          Kagome's tearful glare turned soft, "I don't care about them InuYasha, I know that people here won't approve and I'm prepared to deal with that, on both sides of the well."

          "Your side?" InuYasha gave Kagome a puzzled look, "I thought that after we got married…"

          Kagome shook her head, "I'm just a little young to get married and have a baby, that's all. But I'm not prepared to do it alone and since you can't stand to be near me-"

          "What did I just say!" InuYasha growled in frustration, "I want you near me Kagome, but if they find out about us I might not be able to protect you, not the way you wander off and _trust_ people, its better if they don't find out."

          Kagome burst into tears, "I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you, you don't have to worry about me now that I'm not your responsibility anymore!"

          "THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!" InuYasha roared, "You can't do that! You can't say that I said something that I didn't! And you will _always_ be my responsibility because you always get into _trouble_!"

          Ok, it might not have made any sense, but she stopped crying.

          "That didn't make any sense." She whimpered.

          "Neither do you." InuYasha grumbled, "And that's why I'm taking you to your mothers and marrying you. I'm not letting you out of this until you start making sense."

          Kagome blinked a few times before whispering, "I guess I could always get a divorce."

          "What?" InuYasha gave her another puzzled look.

          Kagome walked back towards the fork in the road, but stopped when she neared InuYasha, "But I'm warning you InuYasha, I'm not going to end up a teen aged divorcee!"

          "Hey! Wait!" InuYasha called after her, "What's a divorce?"

*

A/N: All questions will be answered in time, Most of them in the story. Once again, the time indicator under the chapter title is time elapsed since actual conception and therefore is a couple of weeks ahead of what a doctor would say.

I'm finding it harder and harder to write this without putting an age for Kagome in it. So that will probably come out sooner or later. Out of curiosity, how old do you think she is in this fic?


	15. Making a Baby is Inconvenient

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.****

Chapter 15: Making a Baby is Inconvenient

(Day 38) 

          "You're making my life harder again." Kagome glared out the kitchen window from her place next to InuYasha.

          "What did I do now?" InuYasha looked up from his ramen.

          Kagome turned to glare at him, "You tried to turn my own mother against me!"

          "Oh, that." InuYasha went back to his ramen.

          "'Oh, that'? That's all you have to say for yourself?" Kagome stood up, "She made me promise to slow down and stay safe! I can't stay safe! I have a job to do, and I don't have the time to slow down! And you told her that I threatened to call off the wedding! I had to have another heart to heart with her."

          "So did I!" InuYasha scowled at her, Kagome sat down surprised, so he continued, "I have to 'be sensitive to your condition' and ... stuff."

          "Oh," Kagome looked down at her cooling breakfast, "She told me that I shouldn't make any big decisions without consulting an outside observer. _I can't believe that you went to Momma_." She hissed.

          "You wouldn't tell me what a divorce was." He replied bitterly.

          "You asked her about that?" Kagome said nervously, "I was just trying to calm myself down. I know I can be irrational sometimes, I was trying to console myself because I was thinking … I don't want to get a divorce, I want to marry you and stay that way."

          "Kagome!" her mother called from the other room, "It's time for school."

          "You have to stop trying to find ways to make me stop the search." Kagome whispered to InuYasha as she stood and grabbed her school pack.

          "You didn't eat." InuYasha said, looking at her untouched breakfast.

          Kagome looked at her plate wearily, "I'm not hungry."

*

          "Kagome!" Eri called to her as she entered the school grounds.

          "Hello Eri, Ayumi, Yuka." Kagome smiled brightly at them, "Have I missed anything good?"

                    "Not much," Ayumi thought back over the gossip since she had last been here, "But first… that girl is still hanging around Hojo." She looked up at Kagome's face to see how she took the news.

          Kagome was beaming, "That's fine, I really don't care."

          "Kagome!" Yuka gasped, "Have you been seeing that dangerous unfaithful jerk?"

          Kagome flinched a little at the word unfaithful but her smile held, "Actually… can you guys keep a secret?"

          The three girls nodded excitedly.

          "You should know first that I may have…" How to say this without lying, "not told you everything about my husband and the situation with his ex. I was mad at him whenever I talked about him-"

          "Wait, wait" Yuka held up a hand to stop Kagome's flow of words, "Did you say husband? YOUR husband?"

          Oops.

"It's a secret." Kagome blushed, was she really so used to the idea already?

The girls squealed.

          "But you're so young Kagome." Eri whispered.

          "Well," Kagome took a deep breath in preparation to tell the lie that she and her mom had worked out. It wasn't a big lie, it was almost the truth, it just wasn't. What's one more little white lie on top of all the others?

Kagome pushed that thought away, "I know, but I've been so sick lately, we don't really know if I'll have much time later. So InuYasha and I got caught up in the moment and … got married."

          "But doesn't your mom have to sign off on that?" Ayumi asked in a hushed voice.

          Kagome nodded, "Like I said, since I've been sick, and they haven't really been able to figure out what's wrong, she decided to let us get married now."

          "Where did you meet him?" Yuka asked.

          "When I first started to get sick I was sent off to a healing spa, InuYasha lives there." Kagome explained carefully, "Every so often I was sent back there because it seemed to help. Last month we got married."

          That last part was the weirdest. In a way Kagome could see that they were sort of married then, like getting drunk in Las Vegas and waking up married, only not knowing about it for a few weeks.

          "Why aren't you with him now?" Yuka asked slightly suspiciously.

          "He's still at his home," Kagome said, "I want to finish High school here and maybe attend college, but I'm going up to see him in a few days, so lets stop wasting time and get to class before the bell!" Kagome ran ahead of her friends into the building.

*

          "What am I doing here again?" InuYasha shifted his weight and looked around the dim shop. Bright lights shown in display cases and reflected off the sparkly objects within.

          "I'm just picking up a ring for Kagome and you while you're here." Kagome's mom approached him with a box, "Give me your hand."

          "Why?" InuYasha gave her a suspicious look.

          "I need to see if the ring I got you will fit." She answered patiently.

          "Why do I need a stupid ring?" InuYasha scowled at the plain white band that she presented him with.

          "Well, some time's people in this time exchange rings when they get married." She looked at the ring, now on InuYasha's finger, "It's an outward expression of their love and commitment to each other."

          "Like a mark." InuYasha considered the ring.

          "Sure." Mrs. Higuarshi smiled warmly, "I thought that since you married so young it would be good to have these."

          InuYasha nodded and returned the ring to the box.

*

          Kagome left the school with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi that afternoon. The three school girls were trying to get Kagome to go out with them, though they really wanted more answers. But before they could tempt Kagome with a trip to their traditional haunt, Hojo found them.

          "Higurashi!" He called to her as he trotted up to them, package in hand.

          "Oh, no!" Kagome whispered to her co-conspirators, "What do we do about Hojo?"

          "Tell him you're married." Eri said as if it was obvious.

          "Eri," Yuka frowned lightly, "You want Kagome to tell the guy that's been pursuing her for months, giving her gifts and taking her out on dates that she's suddenly married?"

          "I never wanted to go on those dates." Kagome pointed out, "Well, most of them."

          "We were trying to get you over that horrible boyfriend." Ayumi cast a glance at the quickly approaching Hojo, "How where we supposed to know you'd end up married to him like this?"

          "Well, now Hojo has to deal with your meddling!" Kagome hissed.

          "He's here!" Eri squeaked.

          "Higurashi!" Hojo smiled brightly at her.

          "Hello Hojo." They chorused cheerfully.

          "Higurashi, I brought you some tea for your nerves." He handed her the box.

          "Uh, thank you Hojo." Kagome received the box mechanically.

          "I was wondering, if you were feeling better, if you would join me for dinner tonight." Hojo was still smiling confidently.

          "I … can't, Hojo." Kagome said slowly, why was this hurting _her_ so much?

          "Then tomorrow?" he tried again.

          "Hojo…" Ayumi started sadly but Kagome stopped her.

          "Hojo, I can't go on anymore dates with you." Kagome stared at the ground, her heart was starting to pound and she felt a little queasy.

          "W-Why not?" Hojo's smile failed and he stepped back a little.

          "I, when I was sick…" Kagome looked up from the ground and into Hojo's wide eyes, "There's this boy..."

          "You met someone else?" Hojo voice almost broke, "When?"

          "While I was sick," Kagome blinked a few times, slightly dizzy, she shouldn't be reacting like this.

          "I, how, why?" Hojo took another step back, "What did I do?"

          "Nothing!" Kagome exclaimed, then got quite again, "We, we almost died, and then we didn't and we… we realized how we felt, or something. I'm sorry Hojo, I never meant to lead you on. I just didn't think, I … didn't think."

          "Kagome!" Ayumi gasped.

          "You didn't tell us you almost died!" Yuka gasped.

          "I didn't realize it was that bad." Hojo's shock and concern for Kagome calmed him down a little, "But, how long have you been seeing this guy?"

          "We've been friendssince I started getting sick," Kagome words slurred together. It was almost over, why was she so damn dizzy? "Bu nothin' really before las mo-"

          Kagome's legs folded under her, her friends rushed forward to stop her from falling but Hojo was closer, and he caught her in his arms.

          "Higurashi?" He asked the girl in his arms, "Higurashi, are you alright?"

          Kagome climbed slowly back after a brief dip into unconsciousness, "Fine, thank you. But, I should be on the ground now. Please, put me down."

          Hojo complied and gently lowered her to the ground, "Perhaps we should call your mother?"

          "NO!" Kagome grabbed his arm as he started to stand, "I'm fine, I just have to rest a bit."

          "Are you sure Kagome?" Ayumi asked gently.

          "I am not an invalid!" Kagome fumed from the ground, "I just got a little dizzy, its better now, see?"

          Kagome stood on shaking legs, but managed to get up and stay up without any help. Her head really had cleared, and her body was following fast.

          "I'm sorry, Higurashi." Hojo gave her a serious sad look, "I shouldn't have put you through this, I know how delicate your health is. But… does he take care of you?"

          Kagome smiled slightly and nodded slowly. Yes his did, as best he could, he took care of her. Tears were threatening to surface, and that was the last thing that Kagome wanted right now… well, next to fainting.

          "Thank you for… everything Hojo." Kagome said looking for an escape, "But, I really must go home now. My mother will start to worry."

          Hojo nodded and backed away, but Kagome's friends surrounded her.

          "We're walking you home." Yuka stated.

          "You don't have to…" Kagome tried to say.

          "If they don't, I will." Hojo still looked a little like a whipped puppy, "You shouldn't be alone right now. Maybe we should arrange for a ride…"

          "No!" Kagome grabbed Yuka's arm, "They can walk me home. It's fine."

          Kagome allowed Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri to walk her home, but left them at the bottom of the stairs. All the way home she had been fighting the tears that were welling up in her eyes since Hojo accepted her rejection.

He just had to be reasonable about it, didn't he?

          She waved good bye to her friends from the top of the stairs and turned to walk to her home. Now that no one was there to see, a wave of loss and sadness swept over her, the tears that she had been fighting poured down her face. The faster she walked the faster they came, until she was running up the stairs and into her room.

          Finally she collapsed on her bed, sobbing like she had lost a dear friend.

          "Kagome!" InuYasha sprinted into the room, "What happened?"

          "Go away." Kagome whispered into her pillow, "It's all your fault anyway."

          "What the hell did I do now?" InuYasha approached the bed carefully.

          "If you hadn't … if I hadn't." Kagome looked up at him through her tears, "It hurts so much InuYasha. And it's really my fault, I shouldn't have… any of it."

          "What happened? Are you hurt?" InuYasha put his hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her.

          Kagome shook head, then turned over and hopped on him, hugging him, burying her face in his shirt.

          InuYasha embraced her, but scowled. How was he supposed to do anything without knowing what was wrong? He leaned down inhale her scent, to assure himself that she was unharmed. What he smelled made him bristle.

          "What did he do?" InuYasha growled.

          At first Kagome was confused. Then she realized that he must be mean Hojo. She sighed, "Nothi'g, He just caught be whed I… tripped." She sniffled.

          No way was she telling InuYasha that she fainted. Not even fainted really, more like dipped out of consciousness for a while.

          "Why are you crying then?" InuYasha calmed down a little.

          "It was Hojo IduYasha," Kagome grabbed a tissue for the box on her desk, she was started to cry again, "I told hib I could't date hib adybore, I told hib I had bet sobeode else."

          "You met someone else?" InuYasha looked down at Kagome a slight frown on his face.

          "You! You idiot!" Kagome yelled, but that only hurt her head.

          "I know that!" InuYasha yelled back, "Why didn't you tell him we were mates!"

          "Stop yelli'g!" Kagome put her pounding head in her hands, "I could't tell hib I went off and barried sobeode else without ever eved telli'g him there was sobeode else. I told hib the truth, sort of, that there was dothi'g betweed us like that u'til last bonth. There was dothi'g for be to tell hib before that. It's bad edough that I did't tell hib I … had feeli'gs, for sobeode else, but thed I we't off and barried hib just like that!"

          She snapped her fingers, and blew her nose.

          "Then why are you crying?" InuYasha sat back, a little away from Kagome, "Why are you upset about telling him that?"

          Kagome sniffled again, "I don't know. I … I feel like I just lost a friend. Hojo was good, and kind and he liked me when you… and I just hurt him, and it looks like he forgave me. But it's still sad to loose a friend."

          Kagome looked up at InuYasha, "Thank you."

          "What for?" InuYasha was really confused.

          "I don't know." Kagome sighed, she was so much calmer now, but it still hurt a little, "Stay with me?"

          "But your Mother…" InuYasha looked to the open door.

          "I don't care," Kagome lay back down on her bed, "I just want you here with me right now. We'll just have to behave."

          InuYasha nodded and quickly scrambled up behind Kagome and pulled her closer to him. He wasn't about to argue this time.

*

          The next afternoon Kagome sat in the office staring at her math homework. She was humiliated. Well, not humiliated but damn close.

          In the morning science class she had lost it and cried over some stupid nature program about a herd of wild elephant's. A newborn baby died in the drought and its mother had stayed with it, stroking it with her trunk. How was she not supposed to cry!

          And someone next to Kagome at lunch had beef broth. Hot beef broth. She had spent the whole lunch after that in the girl's bathroom.

          Kagome never thought she would be grateful for her grandfather's excuses. Everyone thought that she was having a relapse into something, so now she was waiting for her mother to come pick her up.

          Ugh.

          "Kagome?" Eri walked into the office, "There you are! I went around to your other classes and got your homework for the rest of the week!"

          "Thank you." Kagome received the huge pile of papers reluctantly, how was she supposed to enjoy her honeymoon with so much homework?

          "Are you still going to see your husband in a few days?" Eri sat next to Kagome.

          Kagome nodded, "Yes, he's coming down to stay at the shrine; we will both be going back and forth from now on."

          "We will get to meet him?" Eri leaned forward eagerly.

          Kagome sighed, "Yes. When we get back, maybe. InuYasha's not very… sociable."

          "Then how did you meet him?" Eri asked innocently.

          Kagome shrugged, "I got lost and sort of found him. Then… I don't know why we hung out together at first."

          Eri smiled at Kagome warmly, until the bell rung. Then she jumped up with a squeak about being late to her next class and ran out of the office.

          "Higurashi?" the receptionist called to her, "Your mothers here."

*

          "Kagome are you finished packing?" Her mother stood out side her bedroom door with InuYasha.

          "No! We'll just have to buy me all new clothes when I get there." Her voice drifted out from the other side.

          "What's wrong, honey?" her mother sighed.

          Kagome opened the door; she was wearing one of her sundress/ cardigan combinations. However the dress seemed a bit stretched across the bust.

          "Nothing fits right!" Kagome pouted. Her mother hid a smile behind a well placed hand.

          "When the hell did that happen?" InuYasha was staring shamelessly. At least he had the decency to look confused.

          "It's all a part of the plan InuYasha." Kagome's mothers giggled.

          "I don't know." Kagome looked down at her stretched dress sadly, "It sort of snuck up on me. My uniform shirt has a lot more room to grow and I've always been between sizes…"

          "When it happens it happens fast." Her mother nodded sympathetically, "Often it happens immediately, sometimes in the last trimester."

          "Stop staring!" Kagome fumed at InuYasha, "I'm just preparing for the baby."

          InuYasha's eyes rose up to meet hers, "I didn't know that happened."

          Kagome giggled at his stunned expression, her temper gone, "Momma what am I going to wear?"

          "We'll think of something, dear."

*

A/N: Kagome got off easy "breaking up" with Hojo very conveiniant fainting spell if you ask me. ^_^

Stuffy nose translation

"It was Hojo InuYasha," Kagome grabbed a tissue for the box on her desk, she was started to cry again, "I told him I couldn't date him anymore, I told him I had bet someone else."

"Stop yelling!" Kagome put her pounding head in her hands, "I couldn't tell him I went off and married someone else without ever even telling him there was someone else. I told him the truth, sort of, that there was nothing between us like that until last month. There was nothing for me to tell him before that. It's bad enough that I didn't tell him I had… feelings, for someone else, but then I went off and married him just like that."

Kagome wants to marry Iy, but… you know how Kagome didn't call the baby a baby until chapter ten? Well, you may not have noticed, but some other important thing isn't happening or hasn't happened yet, which may be causing some confusion on her part. The rest of her motivations are somewhat explained by her above.

The story isn't really about the baby, it's about the relationship. So as long as that doesn't end neither will the story… for a while.

Most places allow teenagers to marry with their parents consent. For the purpose of this story, that's what's going on there.

Simpson-Girl, thanks for the heads up on the since/sense thing.

Hormones start to go haywire as soon as the baby implants itself. Which happens about a week after conception, I think. That's also one of the reasons it took InuYasha so long to accidentally find out that Kagome was pregnant. And they actually can calm down a little after the second trimester kicks up. See… I'm about to go into a biology lesson. Sigh. Trust me or look it up, I don't want to take up that much space here when I could be writing the next chapter. However look at her worst outbursts and you might find a pattern.


	16. Given Away

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

Warning: an actual lime ahead (the last half of the chapter actually)! Body parts are even named! I still think it's in the realm of "R" though.****

Chapter 16: Given Away 

(Day 41)

          Kagome sat looking out the train's window, taking stock of her situation.

          'I'm barely seventeen, I'm pregnant but I haven't gained any weight. Well,' she scowled briefly at her expanded bust, 'except there. None of my cute dresses fit right, my bras barely fit anymore. My breasts are sore; my tummy's all… full. I've made a fool of myself at school. And all I want is for InuYasha to hold me. But no, he has to sit way over there.'

          Kagome cast an angry glance at him. He was cattycorner to her, next to Souta. He wasn't even looking at her, he was staring at the wall above her mother's head, who was sitting next to Kagome.

          'Ok,' Kagome returned to gaze to the speeding scenery 'so he's over there _now_ because he tried that move on me again.' She could still feel the warmth of his hand on her thigh. 'I don't see why momma made him move. He didn't move it _this_ time.'

          'I don't even know why I'm doing this. He never touches me except to "mark" me. He's never even… I don't care what he says, I know the truth. He's just sitting over there all broody. _He_ marked _me_ that night. I was _forced_ to marry him! He probably didn't even know what he was doing, and now he's just living up to his _sense of duty_.' Kagome gave him an angry glare again, but he ignored her. Somewhere, deep in her brain she could feel that pseudo voice wiggling around trying to get free. It wanted to tell her that she was wrong. That InuYasha cared for her deeply. Well, if that was true, then why did she feel like she was trapping him?

          'Why am I doing this?' she looked at him again. Now he was pretending to be asleep to avoid Souta. 'Ok, so I love him, the jerk. But, why is _he_ doing this? Why is he putting himself through this? Is it for the baby?'

          That stupid voice/feeling asked her another question. What would he be doing if your mother wasn't around?

          Kagome ignored that question and went back to her comfortable depression.

          InuYasha was in hell. Souta wouldn't shut up, his mate was unhappy and her mother was mad at him. Or, at least, what passed for mad with her. Damn it! He didn't even get to touch skin! The dress went all the way down to her knee!

          That was ok though. He could survive this. He would show them all that, if he wanted something badly enough, he could have patience. And by the end of the day Kagome would be his completely, and there wasn't anything youkai, human or mother in law could say about it!

*

          When they arrived in the resort town, they were met by an old family friend. Who also happened to be a Shinto priest, and was willing to help them out. Kagome's mother had handled everything well. She had arranged for the wedding, the outfits, she had even gotten them a honeymoon suite at the resort. Well, Kagome and InuYasha had the suite. Souta and herself would be heading back on the next train home.

          The wedding went off without a hitch. InuYasha preformed his part well, that of the petrified husband to be. He was more frightened of someone recognizing his youki then the ritual and subsequent marriage, but it made the right impression. Kagome was beautiful. And her mother took lots of pictures of the couple.

          And when it was over Kagome's mother lead them to their room.

          Kagome wandered over to the balcony, which overlooked a serene garden that was bordered by a lush forest. The sun was setting over the trees so the whole thing was shadowed, but this gave the view a contented feeling that seeped into Kagome, causing her to sigh happily.

          InuYasha spent this time checking out the rooms, as any good warrior would. The suite was decked out in blues and greens in a rather conservative way. It consisted of one large room with a big western style bed, a couch and a TV in a cupboard, a walk in closet near the door and a bathroom with a shower and a large bath.

          After his inspection, InuYasha walked into the main room to see Kagome standing by the window in her wedding kimono, framed by the colors of the sunset.

          Kagome's mother came out of the bathroom and watched InuYasha watch Kagome for a moment, "It's time for me to go." She said startling the young couple, "I have a train to catch."

          "Momma…" Kagome took a few steps toward her mother and stopped, at a loss for words. Her mother was leaving her, and once she walked out that door the last vestiges of her childhood would go with her and leave her a married woman. There would be no doubt left, no going back. Nothing to hold on to, except InuYasha. And who knew if, in the end, she even had him.

          Kagome's mother walked past InuYasha to stand in front of her daughter, "You have grown up so much Kagome. I'm sure you can find your way home. The tickets are on the dresser, don't be late, we'll worry. I have run the two of you a bath, and-"

          "B-both of us?" Kagome chirped. She was still a little shy of the thought of them being naked together. No mater how stupid that made her feel.

          "-I expect you both to in there at the same time." Her mother ignored her little outburst, "You two need to relax and enjoy each others company. It's been a rough month for _both_ of you."

          "Yes mother." Kagome looked at the floor for a moment then returned her eyes to her mothers, "So when do you stop giving me advice?" she asked teasingly.

          "Never." Mrs. Higurashi beamed, "A mother is always a mother. Even when her children are grown up and married."

          Kagome sighed happily and gave her mother a goodbye hug. Her mother gave InuYasha a hug and a tearful, "Welcome to the family" and skipped out the door, leaving the newly weds more alone then they had been since the incident in the cave.

          InuYasha looked sheepishly at Kagome, she blushed and walked past him to lock the door. Finally they were alone… now what? This was the moment he had been waiting for since Souta caught them in her room. So… _go get her!_

          "Hey, Kagome…" InuYasha began.

          "Yes, InuYasha?" Kagome looked back at him nervously.

          Damn it! Damn it! _Damn it_! Have something to say _before_ you open your mouth!

          "… Bath!" he jumped to the first thing that came to his mind.

          "Actually, I think that would be a good idea." Kagome said after giving him a strange look, "Just let me get out of this first." She blushed and walked into the closet and shut the door. She felt foolish, but she still felt shy, maybe this bath idea of her mothers would get her over it.

          InuYasha stood there staring at the door. What's the big deal? It's not like he hadn't seen her naked before. Hell she was already carrying his child. So, they had only mated twice. And she hadn't really seen him naked either…

          The closet door opened a little and a robe hit InuYasha in the face.

          "I guess that means I should put this on?" InuYasha spoke sarcastically to the door.

          "Just get changed." Kagome's muffled voice came from the other side, "And close the shades."

          InuYasha thought for a moment, something he had learned out of fear of loosing Kagome to a mood swing, much like his newly found patience. He considered ignoring the robe and simply standing there naked when she came out…. But she would likely dive back into the closet and refuse to come out. Then he would rip the door off to get her out, and she would get mad.

          InuYasha changed into the robe.

          Kagome was leaning against the door, already changed and praying that InuYasha would not be stubborn, or mischievous, just this one more time, and had put the robe on.

          In truth, it wasn't the being naked that was the problem. It was the looking that would inevitably follow. If she could be sure that he wouldn't look at her below the neck, she would be fine. But she knew that he would. She knew that she would. She was his now. He was allowed to look, and so was she. It was going to happen, so why not get it over with? Why bother coming into the closet to change?

          There was just something so… vulnerable about undressing in front of someone.

          Kagome stood herself up straight. This was the last night that she would be bashful with InuYasha… at least about her body. After tonight she really was going to be an adult.

          "Are you changed?" Kagome called out.

          "Just get out here."

          Kagome sighed, made some final adjustments and opened the door slowly. She peeked out. Yup there he was, wearing his robe, his arms were crossed and his face showed his lack of patience.

          Kagome crept out of the closet suspiciously, "What's wrong?"

          'My mate won't let me see her naked.' He thought peevishly. But he already knew not to say that, "Nothing, lets go."

          He practically flinched. That's right, come off irritated and snappy, _that'll_ get her naked.

          However, Kagome ignored him. She figured that he was just upset at being ordered around yet again. He even closed the curtains over the balcony door.

          Kagome smiled, suddenly overtaken by a warm, fuzzy feeling, she walked forward and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, InuYasha. You've been wonderful about this. And you don't have to come to the bath with me if you'd rather not."

          "What are you stupid!" InuYasha blurted out before he could think about it, then cringed. She usually didn't like it when he said that kind of thing. So he was surprised when she blushed and giggled, lowering her head bashfully.

          "Then… lets go." She said quietly.

          They stood side by side, looking at the large bath. It was big enough for a small family and decorated with decorative rocks and plants. And it was full of steaming water from the spring. The room was cast in a dim ambient light.

          "So…" Kagome looked down at the water.

          "Yeah." InuYasha was at a loss as to how to ease Kagome's nervousness. He didn't even understand where it was coming from. What was the big deal about being naked together?

          "Let's get this over with." Kagome sighed, "Don't watch." She untied her belt, shrugged out of her robe and let it fall to the floor.

          InuYasha admirably kept his eyes forward, even as his ears followed the sound of the falling cloth.

          "Well?" Kagome asked, "Are you g-going to wear that all night?"

          InuYasha forgot how to untie his belt and cut it loose in his haste to rid himself of the modern robe.

          Kagome, her eyes looking straight ahead, laughed at the speed and motion that she caught out of the corner of her eye. "Let's go."

          Kagome slowly and carefully settled down into the water, followed closely by InuYasha.

          A few moments past before InuYasha turned to her. He moved back to rest against the side. He considered her profile, above the water. She was pale and her eyes were wide. She looked petrified.

          "Kagome." He said in the tone that passed for gently.

          She jumped, and looked at around the bath, but not at InuYasha. She had become lost in her thoughts, but she hadn't been thinking anything. The nervousness she had felt in the closet had become a terrible faceless fear without the guiding determination to lose that nervousness. InuYasha's voice had pulled her out of that, and she returned to simply nervous again. She had to take the next step. But how was she supposed to do that?

          "Kagome," InuYasha repeated, "look at me."

          Kagome turned her head to look him in the eye.

          "Come here." He motioned to the water in front of him.

          "In-Inu…" she stuttered nervously, what was he up to?

          "Come here." His voice became stronger, more demanding.

          Kagome moved slowly until she was a few feet away from InuYasha.

          "What the hell is wrong with you?" InuYasha crossed his arms over his bare, wet chest.

          "What?" Kagome crossed her arms defensively, "You told me to come here so I did."

          "Not that." InuYasha sighed and called upon his patience, "Why are you so scared of being naked?"

"…I don't know?" Kagome said hesitantly. When InuYasha scowled she hurried on, not even really thinking about what she said, "We skipped it!"

"Skipped what?" InuYasha asked. They skipped a lot of things so far.

Kagome paused, "The ritual, I think."

"Wasn't that what we did this afternoon?" InuYasha threw his arms in the air in exasperation.

"Not the wedding ritual!" Kagome shouted back, then continued in a quiet, thoughtful tone, "The courtship ritual."

InuYasha relaxed against the wall again, "Humans have those?" he didn't pay that much attention to that aspect of human society and the movie he had seen with Kagome's mother didn't show anything that he would consider a "courtship".

"Of course we do!" Kagome put her index finger to her mouth in a gesture of thought. Kagome screwed her eyes shut and bit her lip, "first… then …" Kagome's eyes opened, "That's it! When humans court they kiss and touch _gradually_ as the relationship progresses! We skipped from innocent kissing to… the last step."

"… You said humans get married before they saw each other naked." InuYasha narrowed his eyes at her.

"I said they got married before becoming intimate, that last, deep physical intimacy, and I said _traditionally_." Kagome explained, "But we skipped that, and now I'm all crazy and paranoid and blowing this way out of proportion-"

"Kagome." InuYasha demanded her attention again.

Kagome stopped rambling and looked at him expectantly.

"Look at me." InuYasha said flatly.

"I am looking at you InuYasha." Kagome said uncertainly.

"No," InuYasha tried again, "look at me. All of me. Stop averting your eyes."

"You, you want me to…" Kagome swallowed, "look?"

"You need to get passed this." InuYasha frowned gently. Was it normal for a pregnant human to be so scared all the time? "I'm not shy, Kagome. Not with you."

When she didn't say anything, or obey, InuYasha suggested, "Then come here and let me look."

Kagome sank a little deeper into the water, "Why aren't you nervous about this?"

InuYasha shrugged, "I trust you. I guess. Don't you trust me?"

"What if," Kagome looked at the water line on InuYasha's chest, "What if you don't like what you see?"

"But I've already seen it." InuYasha stated innocently.

"Idiot!" Kagome straightened up and glared at him, "that's not… well it's just… what are you-"

InuYasha was no longer looking her in the eye. Kagome followed his line of vision. Apparently when Kagome straightened up all the way she raised parts of her body out of the water that were previously obscured by water.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted.

Instantly InuYasha was under the water and pressed to the floor of the tub. Kagome gasped, moved to his side and reached down to grab his arm. She tried to hall him up, but the spell held him there.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, InuYasha please, come up!" Kagome chanted over and over until InuYasha pushed himself off of the floor and surfaced.

He sputtered and coughed and his hair was dripping water in his eyes. He was going to yell at Kagome, but her hands still circled his arm and she was still chanting that she was sorry, and scared and begging that he be alright.

"Kagome, Kagome!" InuYasha pulled one hand away from his arm and pulled her around to face him with it, "Stop talking! I'm fine. Damn, bitch, you didn't have to subdue me."

"I'm so sorry InuYasha." Kagome freed her hands and touched his face, wiping away the water and hair, "I didn't mean to, it was a reflex."

"It's Ok, Kagome," InuYasha took her hands away from his face and held them, "Drop it."

"But I could have killed you!" Kagome looked at their joined hands under the water, "I'll never subdue you again." She said forlornly.

"Keh, you couldn't kill me if you tried." InuYasha huffed, "And there is no way your going to stop subduing me."

Kagome looked into InuYasha's face, "I'm serious, InuYasha you could have drowned!"

"I didn't so stop talking about it!" InuYasha took a long slow breath; he had to find a way out of this, "Calm down. What were we talking about?"

"… You were peeking." Kagome growled.

"No, you were being stupid." 'Stop that! She'll get mad.' InuYasha tried to remember what his plan had been, "Uh, forget that. What's your problem? I've seen your body before, why are you still shy?"

"I don't know! It's weird, I mean your going to look at me and think things and I won't know what they'll be!" Kagome tried to pull her hands away but InuYasha wouldn't let go.

"Damn it bitch, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you!" InuYasha growled, "Doesn't that say anything. It's not like I don't know what you'll do to me!"

"Then why didn't you look before!" Kagome blurted.

"… What?" InuYasha calmed down, once again completely lost.

Kagome looked away from InuYasha, "Every time I warned you not to look, you said that you didn't want to. You only looked the first time… and you weren't looking then, just trying to steal the jewel."

"I looked." InuYasha said blankly, "I always looked, even though I didn't want to. Why would I want to look at something that I couldn't have, and you'd get mad and subdue me. So you'd be mad, I'd be in pain and frustrated. It was better to ignore you."

"And to tell me that I didn't have anything you wanted to see?" Kagome pursed her lips to keep from smiling. He had just told her, or rather implied, that he did like what he had seen and her nervousness was waning.

"I lied Kagome." InuYasha gave her a dark look, that ritual she had been describing became clear to him now. It wasn't about touching and looking, it was about trust. Kagome just didn't trust him with this, and he had obviously done well instilling this distrust in her early on. He heard once that you had to say a hundred nice things to over rule one bad thing. He also knew actions spoke louder then words. "Just forget everything I told you before we met Sango, Ok?"

"I'll try." Kagome smiled, "So… how do we do this?"

"Like that last night," InuYasha leaned towards Kagome, "lets just do it."

"Do what?" Kagome whispered as his lips brushed hers.

"Finnish the ritual." InuYasha grinned, licked Kagome's lips gently and dropped her hands. He held her shoulders gently and nuzzled her cheek.

"In-Inu… what ritual?" she squeaked.

"The one we skipped." InuYasha's lips hovered just above her shoulder, "Now stop talking and do something."

InuYasha slid his hands slowly down her arms, under water, to the elbow and from there to rest loosely on her waist, while he returned his mouth back up to Kagome's. The kiss was slow and sweet, almost innocent.

Kagome raised her arms and put her hands against his chest, then let them glide up to his shoulders and behind his neck.

InuYasha slowly raised his hands, running them over her ribs, savoring the slick smooth feeling of her skin under the water. Kagome pulled back a little when his thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts. She looked bashfully at his sternum. 

          "Kagome." InuYasha whispered sternly.

          "I-I'm ok." She looked up bashfully and gave him a grin.

          He gazed into her eyes and leaned forward, kissing her again, this time on her cheek. His thumbs moved and caressed the sides of her breasts as he moved his kisses down. Kagome clenched her hands, which were still behind his neck, desperate not to chicken out now. There wasn't any reason to be nervous, this was InuYasha. Her mate. Her husband. The father of her child. Besides… it felt good.

          InuYasha ignored her nervous reaction. If she had any objections she would tell him. Right now he had to get her to trust him. When he reached her shoulder again he allowed one hand to gently explore her breast. Kagome squeaked pleasantly under his playful touches. InuYasha gave a gruff, pleased rumble, like a growl, at her responses. She was starting to relax.

          InuYasha allowed the less occupied hand to move around to the small of her back and he used it to pull her closer, so that she was sitting on his thighs and higher in the water. He used the hand on her back to get her to arch her back, and kissed the front of her shoulder. And continued to trail kisses down her chest.

          Kagome moved her hand to his shoulders. She had allowed him to move her and direct her into this position, but once his kisses neared the breast unoccupied by his hand, she tensed again, digging her fingers into his shoulders. They didn't unclench when he reached his destination, even as Kagome relaxed against him. He was nibbling at her, dragging his long incisors against her delicate flesh.

          'Oh, wow.' Kagome thought. Her head rolled back. She really loved his teeth.

          InuYasha left her breast and made his way slowly to the opposite shoulder, while his other hand journeyed slowly down her body past her waist and came to rest high on her thigh, its thumb sitting along the juncture of her leg and abdomen. He fought with the urge to continue with that hand, but managed to stop there. He messed everything up with Kagome so far, he _had _to get this right. He had to earn the trust of her body _slowly_.

          He bit her shoulder confidently, the culmination of his attentions with this almost familiar move, shot Kagome through with his desire, and began to concrete his acceptance of her body in her mind. A shuttering moan slipped from her without warning.

Her eyes, which had closed at some point, shot open and she blushed deeply. Who knew such a sound could come from her! They had tried to be quiet when InuYasha marked her at the camp, and who knew who what noises belonged to who in the cave. Except the growl, Kagome was sure _that_ was InuYasha's.

InuYasha released her shoulder and raised his head. When he saw her expression he gave out a short barking laugh, but a joyful one.

Kagome's blush deepened when she saw him laughing at her like that and she tried to scowl, she wasn't really mad, just embarrassed. But that only made him laugh again. So she did the only thing she could think of to stop him, she lunged at him, pressed herself against him and took his mouth in a passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped tightly around him.

Since they were so close already, Kagome's lunge took her up as much as forward, putting her somewhat above him. He craned his neck to enjoy the kiss, once he recovered, and it didn't take him long to figure out the benefit of this position.

He moved his hands to pull her back down onto his lap, directing her carefully.

She gasped, breaking the kiss, as she came into contact with piece of anatomy she was not quite yet used to. InuYasha smirked. Kagome tried not to smile as she growled at him. She went back to kissing him and let him guide her down onto him.

*

A/N: I know, some of you are saying "You're stopping THERE!" but the lime was the important part. It was the story, the development of the characters and their situation, and continuing with a lemon would have taken away from that.

I want to thank every one that told me about the since/sence problem, I only got the one persons review about that before I posted the next chapter so the rest of you might feel left out when I mentioned them, sorry it was just bad timing.

FYI:

Kagome is thin, this is her first pregnancy and she is only about one and a half months into it, any expanding that she is doing would only be about as much as right before her period, so no one is counting that.

If you would like I'll put the time passed in theoretical months (4 weeks even) weeks and days.


	17. Yuka

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

A/N: lemon early on, not a good one, but you should know mine are different by now. At least in this story I can write good lemons of the usual sort, just not in this story.

Chapter 17: Yuka 

(Day 44) or (1 Month 2 Weeks and 2 days since conception)

The honeymoon, InuYasha decided, was one modern concept he could deal with. Several days, in relative safety, far away from interfering relatives and well meaning friends. Just you, your mate, and a very big bed. The only part that he had difficulty believing was when Kagome told him that people went far away to exotic locations for honeymoons. Why bother with all that trouble and expense when you never left the room?

He looked at Kagome as she mumbled in her sleep. They were on the train again, traveling back to the shrine, and she was leaning against him with her head on his shoulder and her hand resting on his thigh.

Mating was another welcome addition to his life. Sure, if he had it to do over again he wouldn't have, at least, not yet. He would have waited until Naraku was dead. But he couldn't make himself regret it either, not now anyway. Not with Kagome safe by his side and almost another week in Kagome's time ahead of him.

InuYasha scowled out the window. Soon they would return to the quests. Danger would threaten from every side and he would be prevented from even this much contact with his mate. If only he could convince her…

"InuYa…" Kagome's contented mumble broke his line of thought.

InuYasha smiled, he'd been doing that a lot the last couple of days. Of course she had been saying his name like that a lot too.

Kagome's head rolled up and off of his shoulder, she looked around confused, "Where are we?"

InuYasha looked out the window again, "train." He growled. What? You think a little mating would turn him into a polite linguist?

Kagome shot him an annoyed look and leaned over his lap to look out the window. Almost immediately her head sank to rest on his opposite thigh.

"Kagome…" InuYasha looked down at her, "you alright?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She sounded like it to.

"Well, get of my lap then." InuYasha patted her hair hesitantly in what he hoped was a comforting way, what was he supposed to do?

Kagome gave him another annoyed look from one eye, without raising her head. She took a few deep breaths and rolled over, "Water."

InuYasha blinked down at her.

"Now!" Kagome barked.

InuYasha scowled and looked around, seeing if there was any way to help without moving her. Nope.

"Come on Kagome," he sighed, and moved his arms under her, "You'll have to move."

Kagome sat up only to lie down again as soon as InuYasha stood, "Windows are bad." Kagome mumbled, one hand on her stomach the other over her eyes.

InuYasha knelt next to her and handed her an open bottle of water from her pack. She had packed a couple by habit when she was preparing for the trip. Kagome gratefully grabbed it and took a few drinks of cool water.

"Thanks." she croaked.

"Feh." He replied, but his face just wasn't in it. InuYasha sat on the floor with his back to the seat and looked at her. He thought back to his earlier ponderings, and decided he defiantly would have waited before getting Kagome pregnant.

Suddenly, and without warning, InuYasha felt the back her fingers brushing against the back of his ears.

"What the hell are you doing?" InuYasha said, keeping his voice almost board.

"Humor me, I'm sick." Kagome grinned weakly at him.

InuYasha grunted and let her hand caress his dog ears lightly. So it felt nice… that wouldn't stop him from acting like it was a chore for him.

"What is so fascinating about my ears?" InuYasha sighed, turning to face forward, and giving her better access. "Most humans are disturbed by them."

'Well, they did take some getting used to.' Kagome thought, though she had been fascinated and intrigued by them, not disturbed. "They're unique," she said, "they are a part of you and I l-like… them."

Kagome stopped her light petting and looked at her husband. She wanted to ask him, she wanted to know why he had married her. But she wasn't brave enough yet. She didn't know if she could take the answer.

InuYasha scowled, "Why'd you stop?"

Kagome grinned, "I thought you didn't like having your ears touched."

"I don't," InuYasha said quickly, "but what you were doing didn't bite."

Kagome sat up a little and leaned forward shyly, "But… I like it when _you_ bite." She whispered.

Her breath skittered across his ears, tickling them, and sending a shiver through his body. He looked at Kagome, somewhat shocked, that had to be the sexiest thing she had ever said.

She was blushing badly, and looking at the floor in mortification. But she was also grinning slyly.

She was the most appealing creature InuYasha had ever seen.

"Hey Kagome," he whispered, "how long till we reach Tokyo?"

"I'm not looking out that window again." Kagome looked up into InuYasha's molten eyes and bit her lip, "Do you see a city yet?"

InuYasha glanced out the window, and shook his head, no.

Kagome sat up, and looked around the small compartment. There wasn't much time, "How do we…"

InuYasha kneeled in front of her and pulled her around so that her legs were on either side of him, and forward so that she was barely perched on the edge of the seat.

"InuYasha!" Kagome squealed quietly, she leaned forward and watched as he untied his belt, "Been thinking about this long?" she said slightly amused.

InuYasha leaned forward and kissed her quickly, "We don't have much time." He whispered, "I want every minute we have."

Kagome wondered wither he was talking about the train ride or … something else. InuYasha returned to giving her sweet urgent kisses, bringing her back to the moment. She put her arms around his neck.

He was careful not to lift her skirt too high, she was still shy about her body even if ground had been made above the navel. She gave an indignant squeak when he ripped her underwear open.

"InuYasha!" she hissed.

"It's a long skirt." He replied shortly and returned to kissing her.

Kagome giggled into his mouth, she had never seen him this frantic before.

InuYasha growled and grabbed her hips, to keep her tilted on the seat, then pushed into her. Kagome gasped as he brought his body flush with hers. One of his hands supported her upper back and the other one anchored the small of her back to keep her from sliding.

It was a little clumsy, after all they didn't really know what to do in this position. But soon they got a rhythm going and the vibration of the train was an… interesting addition. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw buildings begin to flash by the window and she urged him to go faster.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. InuYasha released Kagome and fell back on the floor. "Fuck!"

"Hey you two, this is your stop so knock it off." A mans voice barked at them.

"Aw… Damn it!" Kagome smacked the seat beside her as she sat up, "He couldn't of wai-SIT!-ted one more minute?"

InuYasha fell flat against the floor right in front of the door.

"You are not allowed to kill anyone in this time, InuYasha."

"Yes you did," InuYasha smirked at her as they sat on a bench near the station, recovering, "you said Damn it, loud."

InuYasha was wearing a hat over his ears, and Kagome was still wearing another one of her moms' old dresses that she had borrowed for the trip.

"I said no such thing." Kagome lifted her head in the air, "I don't say that kind of thing. Maybe you said it."

"No I said fuck and lunged at the door," InuYasha made a big deal out of thinking back, "you said damn it and then subdued me."

"You were going to kill him!" Kagome defended.

"Damn right!" InuYasha snarled, "That fucking train didn't stop for… I don't know. We had plenty of time!"

"That is no reason to hurt someone InuYasha." Kagome blushed, "We shouldn't have been doing that anyway. I don't even think we locked the door."

"Shouldn't have been doing what?" Yuka smiled innocently at them.

"Yuka!" Kagome jumped up, "What are you doing here!"

Her grin widened, "I over heard Souta tell a classmate that you and your husband were coming back today. It wasn't hard to figure out when you were arriving. I wanted to see the mysterious boy- um, husband of yours. This him?"

She scrutinized InuYasha were he sat, he scowled back at her.

"InuYasha be nice." Kagome frowned, "This is one of my friends from school, Yuka. Yuka this is my husband, InuYasha."

He bared his teeth in an obviously forced smile. He had thought he was doing well not just telling the nosey bitch to go to hell.

Kagome turned to Yuka, "I'm sorry, he doesn't like being looked at."

"I don't see why," Yuka looked at him briefly before giving her attention to Kagome, "he's kinda cute." 'If a little weird looking.'

"You should see him when he isn't pouting." Kagome grinned. Yuka was actually handling InuYasha's appearance better then most people. Of course, she hadn't seen his _real_ ears.

"I don't pout!" InuYasha growled.

"He sounds better then too." Kagome and Yuka laughed.

InuYasha stood up, "I'm not going to sit here and be talked about."

"InuYasha, wait." Kagome grabbed his arm, "I'm sorry. Yuka is the first of my school friends to meet you and it looks like she might be ok with you… which is amazing considering what I told them about you."

"What did you tell …?" InuYasha frowned at her.

"That's not important now." Kagome smiled brightly, "What is important now is showing you off to my friend! So, be nice."

InuYasha started to speak, but stopped when he saw the look on Kagome's face, "Feh."

Kagome squealed and turned them both back to face Yuka, "So what have I missed at school."

"I was hoping to get to know your husband a little…" Yuka cast InuYasha a hesitant glance as they began to walk to the shrine.

"InuYasha doesn't like to talk to people. And he hates questions." Kagome said quickly, "It's really best to ignore him until he gets use to you."

"Ignore me?" InuYasha looked at Kagome incredulously, "You _never_ ignored me!"

"That's different." Kagome said, "I'm different. All those people were staring at me, and you were alone and I wanted to be away from them and… I wanted to get to know you."

"_You_ pursued _him_?" Yuka looked wide eyed at the couple. It was one thing to fall in love with a strange looking, rude, asocial, violent guy with ex girlfriend "issues", but to seek him out?

"What? ... No!" Kagome started, "Not like that anyway. I was away from home, alone and InuYasha was … I don't know. But I didn't pursue him! I just wanted to learn more about him. He's fascinating really."

"Really?" Both Yuka and InuYasha sounded surprised.

Kagome frowned at InuYasha and jostled his arm, "Of course you are. There are lots of things about you that I was fascinated with when I first saw you. Your… hair for instance. It's natural you know." she said to Yuka.

"It is?" Yuka looked vaguely impressed.

"Yup," Kagome's smile turned thoughtful, "I think it runs in the family. But he doesn't like to talk about his family." She ended quickly.

"What about his eyes?" Yuka asked, while looking into them.

"Them too." Kagome gazed lovingly into his eyes.

The girls were both staring at him, and while he didn't mind Kagome, Yuka was making him feel cornered. He bit back his first response, which was sure to upset Kagome, and instead barked, "Knock it off!"

Kagome giggled, "Yeah… he doesn't like being looked at."

Yuka giggled with her friend, InuYasha was scowling and made a little growling sound but from Kagome's reaction it wasn't anything to worry about.

Kagome decided to let the subject of InuYasha rest for the moment, he had gone through enough today, and steered the conversation back to school.

"So, what have I missed?" Kagome asked again.

"Well," Yuka thought back, "Nothing much, it's been really slow actually. Nothing good for days now. Except you fainting on Hojo. Everyone's talking about that."

"What!" InuYasha barked.

Kagome gave Yuka a dirty look, "That is exaggerated, I didn't faint, I just got a little dizzy, when I tripped. _Right Yuka_?"

"Um, Yeah!" Yuka smiled and waved of the subject flippantly, "It's just in the gossip that it became fainting. Hehe."

InuYasha scowled at angrily Kagome. It was just his normal scowl, and Kagome only worried about how she was going to convince him she could still continue the quest. But to Yuka, it was down right scary.

"Well, we're here," Kagome looked up the stairs to the shrine, "You can come in if you like and tell me about… Are you alright Yuka?"

"I- I'm fine." Yuka tore her eyes away from InuYasha to look at Kagome, "Will _you_ be Ok?"

"…yeah," Kagome looked from Yuka to InuYasha in confusion. When she realized Yuka was worried about InuYasha, she started to laugh so hard she had to let go of his arm.

Yuka took a step back, and InuYasha nearly knocked his hat off when his ears flipped in surprised.

"Kagome?" he tried to get her attention as she folded over and kneeled on the sidewalk.

"Your face!" Kagome gasped.

"What's funny about my face?" InuYasha blinked at her in confusion.

Kagome shook her head, "You, you… scared Yuka!" and she collapsed in another fit of laughter.

It took a second for her words to sink in and when they did, InuYasha looked at Yuka. Who gave him a lopsided, embarrassed grin.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and lowered himself to Kagome's level, "Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded and took deep breaths trying to calm herself, "I forgot," gasp, "how frightening you could be." She said affectionately.

InuYasha stood up and folded his arms, "Keh! Well, get up. After the fuss you made earlier I'm not carrying you."

Kagome sighed and stood up. She brushed herself off and smiled pleasantly at Yuka, "Well, I _was_ going to invite you up, but I think InuYasha and I are going to have a fight. So I'll see you at school tomorrow, Ok?"

"Um, sure Kagome, I'll see you then. It was nice meeting you, InuYasha." After saying her goodbyes, Yuka turned, slightly confused, and walked away.

Kagome skipped up the stairs, pasted some visitors to the shrine, and into the house with InuYasha close behind her. As soon as the door was closed Kagome turned around and embraced InuYasha and gave him a long happy kiss.

"You were great InuYasha!" Kagome smiled up at him when she pulled away.

"What?" InuYasha looked down at her in surprise.

"You handled being around Yuka very well." She grinned up at him.

"…I scared her." He said uncertainly, why was she happy?

"Yeah, but that was just your face," Kagome released him and waved her hand dismissively, "I doubt she thinks much of that after my little fit. I meant that you weren't completely rude… well, you didn't curse at her. Or call me anything in front of her. Or say anything she would think was weird."

InuYasha crossed his arms and followed her as she walked into the living room, "I hardly said anything."

"Yeah," Kagome sighed, "just keep doing that."

"Kagome," InuYasha decided it was time to discuss the fainting thing that Yuka brought up, "She said-"

Kagome skipped to the stairs and paused, looking back at InuYasha, "We can either finish what we started on the train, or have a fight. Which one is it InuYasha, cause we won't be doing both." She ended with a glare.

InuYasha stopped perusing her. Wait, was she serious? She really thought he might let this drop just for… he looked up at her retreating figure. Maybe he should think about… No! He put on a face of determination. He couldn't let this go. She had fainted! She couldn't be doing that! He may be subjecting himself to screams, SIT!s and maybe even tears, and he probably won't win anyway, but he could not let this go! What kind of mate, husband, hell what kind of _male_ would he be if he let his mate manipulate him with her cute little…

InuYasha shook his head before he could finish that thought, then ran up the stairs to her room.

Kagome was leaning against the door frame looking wistfully at her room. Their room.

InuYasha carefully approached her.

"That is _our_ room now." she stated without looking at him.

InuYasha was shocked into remaining silent. He hadn't thought about that. Kagome was his, her room was his too.

"Mine?" InuYasha whispered.

"_Ours_." Kagome repeated, amused.

"Keh." InuYasha responded in as much of a whisper as that sound could be.

Kagome walked in and looked around, "We're going to need a bigger bed. Unless you plan on still sleeping against the wall."

"Keh!" InuYasha said in a more normal tone, "Not while we're here."

Kagome sighed and sat on the bed facing InuYasha, "So, which is it?"

InuYasha crossed his arms and scowled at her.

Kagome sighed again, suddenly very tired, "Fight. You know you won't win, right."

InuYasha nodded before he thought about what she said. Then he flinched. The only thing worse then going into battle knowing you were going to fail, was letting your opponent know you know you're going to fail.

"Come on." Kagome patted the bed next to her. InuYasha narrowed his eyes at her and Kagome rolled hers at him, "I'm not going to try to seduce you out of this fight InuYasha. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"You fainted Kagome." He kept his voice even, "You fainted and you didn't tell me."

Kagome started to open her mouth, then snapped it shut. He didn't even bring up the quests, yet. Now she felt bad.

"I didn't want to worry you over nothing." She looked down at her knees, somewhat humbled, "Which it was InuYasha, it was nothing. I just got a little dizzy. Emotional stress and all that."

"You can't do that Kagome." InuYasha knelt in front of her, "You have to tell me that stuff."

"I thought you would use it to try and get me to stop helping with the quests." Kagome whimpered. 'Oh shoot, I'm going to cry aren't I?'

"Of course I'm going to try to get you to stop!" InuYasha raised his voice, he hadn't heard the warning in Kagome's voice of impending tears, "I hate that you're out there risking your life. And it's worse now cause there's two of you! But you can't keep shit like this from me!"

Kagome stared fixedly at her knees and tried to blink away her tears, but she couldn't keep them out of her voice, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I promise I'll tell you when something like that happens from now on."

InuYasha dropped back a little, both surprised at her words and trying to get a better view of her face. Never had Kagome crumbled so fast. Never had she crumbled at all! She always stood her ground until after the fight was over and they had cooled off, if she was going to back off at all. This seemed too… easy.

"But," Kagome whimpered before raising her head and giving InuYasha a death glare, "I WILL continue with the quests!"

InuYasha sighed, suddenly tired, he had known she wouldn't back down on this. For some reason the hunt for the jewel and the defeat of Naraku had become as much an obsession with her as it was with him. Maybe even more so.

He had to take his victories where he got them with Kagome. All arguing would do is build another rift between them, she would go no matter what he said or did. "I know, but you have to tell us about that stuff. Is that the only time you fainted?"

Kagome sighed and lay down on her bed. Their bed.

"Yes. Though I did cry at the death of a baby animal during biology and threw up during lunch." She glanced at InuYasha wearing a smirk.

InuYasha made a face, "You always do that."

He looked at her reclined form for a moment and then questioningly into her eyes.

"I'm not apposed to you joining me for a nap." Kagome closed her eyes and pursed her lips prudishly.

InuYasha was happier at that statement then he should have been, but he hadn't expected her to even be talking to him right now, and here Kagome had admitted she was wrong, he hadn't gotten subdued, she had barely cried, and now he was curled around her sharing her bed. Finally.

This kind of fight he could deal with.

A/N: Sorry for disappearing for a while, I wasn't even editing well and gave up the whole deal to refresh. Looking back at the chapter, I'm not quite back yet. Did ya see it? The forshadowing? You would probably have to remember what it was like to be a highschool girl to catch it though.

Most questions regarding the term of the pregnancy and the baby will be addressed in a couple of chapters. As it has been planed. Be patient.

I have no idea how many chapters this will turn out to have, it keeps getting longer by half chapters, and there are some things that I (insert expression of great embarrassment here) Don't know how to deal with, like Kouga. Sujestions anyone? The plot is solid, it's the characters that aren't a part of that plot that are giving me problems.

The Literary Dragon – The story isn't about the baby, it's about the relationship. That's all the answer I'm giving on that one. And I'm not answering the other, you'll have to wait and see… if you have any ideas on how to handle Kouga please help me I can't get a lock on him.

Inubuff20 – Qualify please "dork". And in the upcoming chapter on the pregnancy… don't take anything personally there, it has been planed for a long time.

puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic – That is actually their biggest problem! No one else has noticed! Course that is probably my fault, or the space in my updateing.


	18. Rumors

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.  
  
Chapter 18: Rumors  
  
(Day 45)  
  
The next morning Kagome opened her eyes slowly and stretched luxuriously, before she sat up in bed.  
  
InuYasha was gone. Kagome sighed. It was very unusual for InuYasha to sleep after the sun was up. Well... it was unusual for him to sleep much at all, usually. But at the hotel there was nowhere for him to go when he woke up, so when she woke up he was there.  
  
'I guess things are back to normal.' She thought sadly. She felt silly about that. It was unrealistic to expect him to lie awake for hours so she could see him when she woke up.  
  
Woke up.... It's morning... she slept straight through the night. She had to go to school!  
  
Kagome jumped out of bed and grabbed her alarm clock, then sighed in relief. She didn't even have to be up for another hour. 'Good,' she thought, 'I have time for a BIG breakfast.'  
  
When she made it to the kitchen, she found her mother looking happily at a scowling, pouting InuYasha.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Kagome sang.  
  
"Good morning Kagome!" Her mother jumped up from her seat, "My, you slept a long time, you must be hungry."  
  
Kagome's mother ran around to make Kagome a large nutritious breakfast, and Kagome sat next to her husband and beamed at him.  
  
InuYasha looked back at her suspiciously, "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Kagome chirped, "What did I miss?" Kagome gestured lightly to her mother's back.  
  
"Nothing." InuYasha grumbled and looked at his hands that were resting on the table.  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome asked curiously, "Is something wrong?"  
  
InuYasha glared at his hands and shook his head, "Everything's fine." He stood up suddenly and left the house.  
  
Kagome watched him leave, "Momma what happened?"  
  
"Oh, he's just grumpy this morning." She said as she sat Kagome's breakfast in front of her.  
  
"What did you do?" Kagome gave her mother a suspicious look.  
  
She winked and said merrily, "Let's not make things worse."  
  
"But-"  
  
"He'll be fine by the time you get back from school. Now eat." And she left the room.  
  
Kagome walked up to the school building, nervously playing with her wedding ring. Yes, she was wearing her ring. It was a simple twisted white band, and it felt very strange to have a ring on that finger. She was attending high school wearing a wedding ring. Kagome sighed, it could be worse. She could have gone with her original thoughts and not married InuYasha. Then she wouldn't have to deal with any explanations for several months. Now someone, anyone, might notice the ring at any time and ask about it. Or worse. Not ask about it.  
  
Kagome was about to enter the building when her friends ran up to her.  
  
Kagome!" Yuka said breathlessly, then she noticed the ring, "Oh, good, you have a ring!"  
  
"That'll really help!" Eri smiled listlessly, but brightly.  
  
"We've been looking every where for you!" Ayumi grabbed Kagome's shoulder, "Kagome someone-"  
  
They were interrupted by the bell signaling that they were all late.  
  
Kagome ran into the building followed by her three panting friends.  
  
"Kagome! Wait!" one of them called, "We have to warn you!"  
  
"Later." Kagome called back, "We're late!"  
  
Kagome was too caught up getting caught up to notice anything strange during class. But once they were released for lunch she couldn't help but see the quick glances from the small groups in the halls and on the lawn where she took her lunch, and the way those groups would turn inward and start to whisper.  
  
Kagome sat under a tree and looked around, waiting for her friends, as she considered the actions of the groups.  
  
"There you are!" Yuka smiled as she sat next to Kagome, "You sure are fast!"  
  
"Occupational hazard." Kagome smiled at her friends. She enjoyed confusing people sometimes, "So... what's going on?"  
  
"We tried to warn you," Ayumi bit her lip nervously.  
  
"You know the gossips been a bit slow lately?" Yuka stated looking around to see if anyone was close before continuing, "Well, what with your actions lately, fainting and getting sick and stuff-"  
  
"I didn't faint!" Kagome interrupted, "Not much anyway."  
  
"Anyway," Eri jumped in, "someone must have overheard your conversation with us, because it was going around that you were married. But then someone said that you couldn't be married because you're so young and no one's seen any guys with you except for Hojo and we all know he isn't married."  
  
"And then you had that serious talk with Hojo, where you ... looked like you fainted." Ayumi took over when Eri paused to breath, "And then you cried-"  
  
"And got sick." Eri added.  
  
"And someone decided that you were... pregnant." Yuka said hesitantly, "This morning we heard that most people think that it's Hojo's child. They say you were trying to trap him into marriage. I'm sorry Kagome, but we only just found out about this! You know the friends are always the last to know."  
  
"We told people that you weren't the kind of person to go get pregnant to try and trap someone into marriage." Ayumi piped up.  
  
"Yeah, you're way to smart for that!" Eri smiled.  
  
"And you have far too much self control to do it by accident." Yuka smiled.  
  
"Yeah! Where do people get off thinking that I'd go and..." Kagome's voice faded and she stared off into space.  
  
'But I did, didn't I?' she thought, horrified, 'I went and had sex with a guy, chose, actually chose not to prevent a pregnancy, and I had no intention of marrying him.'  
  
At the time she hadn't thought about marrying him at all, she was more worried that she might get pregnant, how to tell him about it and what she was going to do. The closest she got to the subject was to tell her mom that she didn't want to trap him with it. She didn't want to force her way between him and Kikyo. She didn't him to choose her just because she was carrying his child. She still didn't.  
  
But she couldn't escape the fact that she had done all that on her own. She wasn't what they said, she wasn't the type to get pregnant to trick someone into marriage. But, forget that she was crazy about the guy and half out of her mind at the time, and put aside ideological or religious beliefs on contraception, she had made the choice to allow the possibility of pregnancy outside of marriage.  
  
For the first time she felt really ashamed of herself.  
  
"Kagome, Are you alright?" Yuka leaned towards her suddenly pale friend.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She whispered. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted them to know. She wanted to share this with them.  
  
"WHAT?" all her friends lunged forward, putting her hands on the ground to balance them.  
  
"Remember what I told you? About what happened a little over a month and a half ago?" Kagome looked from face to face nervously.  
  
"When you got married?" Ayumi blinked, then jumped, "Oh! The wedding night!"  
  
"You didn't..." Eri paused to find the right words, "Take measures?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, she couldn't bring herself to tell them that she hadn't gotten married until just a few days ago, "We got caught up in the moment."  
  
"Wow." Yuka sat back.  
  
"Is it safe?" Ayumi asked, because of her 'illnesses', "For you I mean."  
  
"Not really," Kagome sighed, because of the quests, "but... I want it."  
  
The girls nodded quietly.  
  
"Should you even be here?" Eri frowned, "With your health problems, maybe you should stay home."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. You guys are as bad as InuYasha! I'm... fully checked out for attending school OK?"  
  
The girls sat back, apparently satisfied.  
  
"So," Kagome started picking at her lunch, "They think I'm carrying Hojo's baby? InuYasha's not going to like that."  
  
"He's not going to hurt Hojo is he?" Yuka asked slightly nervous.  
  
"No." Kagome said decisively, "I don't think so. No... probably not. He doesn't really have a reason to."  
  
"That's not very reassuring Kagome." Yuka winced a little.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "InuYasha's not as dangerous as he looks, or acts. He's just ... had a rough life. I don't think InuYasha will do anything physical to him."  
  
"Who won't I 'do anything physical to?"  
  
Kagome started and looked up into the tree she was sitting under, "InuYasha! What are you doing up there? Wh- what are you doing here at all?"  
  
Ayumi and Eri leaned forwards again to try to get a look at the mysterious boy that was now Kagome's husband. Yuka joined them, curious as to why InuYasha was up a tree.  
  
He was squatting on a low branch, a good ten feet from the ground, one hand on the branch one on the trunk and a very out of place looking base ball cap on his head.  
  
"Yuka was right," Eri whispered, "He does have white hair." "And golden eyes." Ayumi whispered back.  
  
"Get down here before any more people notice us!" Kagome uncraned her neck and looked around.  
  
"Won't more people notice me down there?" InuYasha asked, ignoring the girls that were staring at him. At least Yuka had gone back to her lunch after only a quick look.  
  
"That might not be a bad thing." Kagome mumbled, but InuYasha heard.  
  
InuYasha leaped lightly to the ground a little behind Kagome and then knelt beside her, "So? Who am I not going to beat up?"  
  
Kagome sighed wearily, "Remember how I said you should deal with my friends InuYasha?"  
  
"Just answer the question." InuYasha frowned.  
  
"You didn't answer mine!" Kagome returned.  
  
"I asked you first!" InuYasha raised his voice slightly.  
  
"You were eavesdropping!" Kagome raised her voice to match his.  
  
"I still asked you first!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"Um, guys?" Yuka prodded, "People are starting to stare."  
  
Kagome looked around, noticed that they now held the attention of most of the people on the lawn, and settled herself down.  
  
"Hojo." She said simply.  
  
"Why would I hurt that guy?" InuYasha pouted, "What did he do?"  
  
"Nothing." Kagome sighed again, she needed a nap, "It's just a stupid rumor. Somehow the fact that I was married got out and became a rumor that I got pregnant to trap Hojo into marriage. That's all."  
  
"What?" InuYasha said flatly.  
  
"It's just a rumor InuYasha." Kagome said again, now she was starting to worry a little, "You're not going to-"  
  
But InuYasha had already stood up, "You're my ... wife, I'M your husband. And you're carrying MY child! Not Hojo's!" he yelled, "How could anyone think that YOU would do something like that. Who said that?"  
  
"InuYasha sit down! Stop yelling!" Kagome tugged at his pant leg, "No one knows who started the rumor, and there's no way of finding out! Stop making a scene."  
  
InuYasha sat down heavily and looked around at the shocked faces that were all looking at him. Everyone except Yuka. She was looking at Kagome curiously.  
  
"No one knew about you except Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. And Hojo, just before... I went up to get you."  
  
InuYasha gave her a strange look, then remembered the cover story her mother had given them, "I bet it was Hojo."  
  
"What about..." Kagome's eyes widened, "You think Hojo started the rumor!"  
  
"Hojo wouldn't do that!" Eri cried.  
  
"Hojo isn't that mean!" Ayumi joined her.  
  
InuYasha leaned away from the high pitched girls and a little behind Kagome.  
  
"Hojo isn't that stupid." Kagome joined dryly.  
  
"What do you mean?" InuYasha leaned forward to look Kagome in the face.  
  
"Sure the rumor makes me look awful, but it makes Hojo look bad too." she explained.  
  
"Yeah," Ayumi helped, "Hojo comes out looking foolish, cruel, and um I don't know but the idea that he would sleep with a girl before marrying her, get her pregnant and not marry her, would tarnish his perfect reputation."  
  
"And he's worked hard on it," Yuka nodded, "or he's really that nice and innocent. Either way he's not happy about it."  
  
"Where is Hojo?" Kagome asked. She hadn't seen him since she returned.  
  
"He's... avoiding you." Yuka answered, "Can you blame him? First you dump him- "  
  
"I didn't 'dump' him!" Kagome squeaked, "We were never together so I couldn't have 'dumped him!"  
  
"-then this rumor starts up about the two of you."  
  
"I think InuYasha has successfully squashed that rumor." Kagome said dryly. Most of the students were still watching them. And, oh joy, Hojo was approaching them.  
  
Kagome quickly grabbed InuYasha's arm, and he looked at her curiously.  
  
"Higurashi?" Hojo's uncertain voice snapped InuYasha's attention to the front again.  
  
Kagome smiled nervously, "Hello Hojo."  
  
"You're Hojo?" InuYasha's eyes narrowed as he looked over the boy standing just outside the circle of Kagome's friends.  
  
"I'm sorry about the rumor Hojo." Kagome tightened her hold on InuYasha's arm, "I'm sorry that you got involved."  
  
Hojo just looked uncomfortable, "Is this... you're really..."  
  
"This is InuYasha," Kagome looked adoringly at her husband, who was glaring at Hojo, "My husband."  
  
Hojo nodded, "Did he say... people were saying-"  
  
"Don't believe every thing people say idiot." InuYasha snapped.  
  
"InuYasha, be nice. Isn't the important thing that I'm married, Hojo?" Kagome bit her lip.  
  
"They were saying..." Hojo stumbled again. Poor Hojo, to have to deal with so much surounding his sweet, pretty, innocent Kagome, so quickly.  
  
"You mean about getting pregnant?" Kagome fidgeted with InuYasha's sleeve.  
  
There was a moment of shocked silence between the two, as if the word itself was a problem. The audience, except for InuYasha, pretended to be looking elsewhere. InuYasha was thinking. All that he had learned about this subject in this time led him to one course of action.  
  
"I married her that night." He stated, a little sulkily.  
  
Hojo's eyes locked on him for the first time, so did Kagome's. The silence was heavy, and now it was on him.  
  
InuYasha took a deep breath and calmly, succinctly, stated, "I married her before she got pregnant. So you can all stop looking at her like that."  
  
Hojo's eyes returned to Kagome, "You were married all that...."  
  
"I told you the truth when I said there was nothing real between InuYasha and me until I almost died. I don't know why it happened like that but... that's when it happened."  
  
That was so lame. 'How many times do I have to tell this stupid story?' Kagome thought bitterly.  
  
"And don't forget to tell your friends!" Eri piped up unhappily.  
  
"Yeah, stop this rumor now!" Ayumi picked up, "Kagome may be a married pregnant teenager but she was married first! So leave her alone."  
  
Hojo was now backing away slowly hands up in a defensive position.  
  
Kagome ignored them and turned to InuYasha, "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"...You left." InuYasha stated uncertainly.  
  
"I left... for school," Kagome clarified, "you know that. Well you should know that."  
  
"I... I knew that!" InuYasha frowned, "You... I... didn't say good morning?"  
  
"Is that why you're here?" Kagome said surprised, "Well, good morning! ... What were you mad about anyway?"  
  
"Nothing." InuYasha grumped. He was still unhappy about that, but it was no excuse for treating Kagome unkindly. He was just glad that Kagome wasn't upset about the way he acted.  
  
"Uh huh." Kagome thought for a moment, "Did you try to convince mom to convince me to stop, going... for walks?"  
  
"No," InuYasha pouted, "you told me not to." And the last thing he needed was Kagome to get mad at him. She wandered off when she was mad.  
  
"Then... something I did?" Kagome asked cautiously.  
  
"No." InuYasha said quickly.  
  
"Then what?" Kagome released his arm and fell back against the tree in exasperation.  
  
"It's not important." InuYasha sighed.  
  
"Will you over it by the time I get home?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Well if you're not I want to be told why!" Kagome sat up and crossed her arms, "If I have to live with it I have a right to know!"  
  
"...Can I use that?" InuYasha asked genuinely curious.  
  
"No." Yuka answered.  
  
"Why?" InuYasha scowled at Yuka.  
  
"It's different with girls." Ayumi explained.  
  
"How?" InuYasha asked Ayumi. Kagome's friends were making him dizzy.  
  
"It just is." Eri answered.  
  
"You've got your work cut out for you with this one, don't you Kagome?" Yuka winked at her.  
  
"Yeah," Ayumi laughed, "even Hojo knows that one."  
  
InuYasha was about to respond, when Kagome interrupted him. It was probably for the best, his response was less than polite.  
  
"Lunch is almost over." Kagome grabbed his arm again, making sure to get his attention, "Why don't you go home now and... do what ever you do when I'm not around."  
  
InuYasha nodded and stood slowly. He cast a weary look at the circle of girls, and every one else, who were staring at him. He said a quick, unfriendly good bye and jumped over them to leave the school grounds.  
  
A/N: Question on ancient Japanese culture. Was there a physical "mark" (like a wedding ring) exist in InuYasha's time?  
  
The Literary Dragon – In this story Inu youkai only mark their mates with a scent mark. Generally this would be suffice because their mates would probably be inu youkai as well, and all animal type youkai would be able to "read" the mark. So, no, no physical mark yet, but the wedding rings has InuYasha thinking. As for wither Kouga could over power InuYasha's mark with his own, I guess he could, if the mark was faded enough, other wise the sent would repulse him in a way to prevent that sort of thing. Oh, and I was hit by some small inspiration while reading your review, the first cracks are froming in that block. Thanks!  
  
FrameofMind – I'm glad my typo brought you joy It made me laugh when I went back to correct it too. Thanks. 


	19. It's There!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.  
  
A/N: It's a pretty short chapter, but it wraps up these adventures in modern time. Food disclaimer. Not being well versed in Japanese food and food habits (Not enough to deal with cravings and comfort food for pregnant women) I have been forced to draw on foods and habits I am familiar with. That being said, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 19: It's There!  
  
(Day 45)  
  
InuYasha squinted at one of the three books that were spread around him on Souta's floor. Stupid evolution of language and technological advances.  
  
Stupid mothers making him think about the stupid future.  
  
Hell, he probably wouldn't survive the quests anyway. Not now that he had something to live for. Of course it would be just as cruel for him to get stranded in the future or something.  
  
He could see it now. Kagome going out and working to support him and the pup, kid, whatever, while he hid in a dingy room staring at the wall. Reliving his past battles to hold on to some shred of his own identity. Unable ever feel the light of day on his face.  
  
Ok, maybe he was exaggerating. But the other shoe was going to fall sometime and Kagome's mother was right, he had to try to prepare. He brought his attention on back to the book in front of him.  
  
Stupid fractions.  
  
InuYasha halfheartedly threw the book at the wall. He'd deal with math later. Right after he dealt with science. Right after he dealt with reading.  
  
InuYasha stood with a frustrated growl. He needed a snack.  
  
Down in the kitchen Mrs. Higurashi was already making him a sandwich.  
  
"Ah, InuYasha!" She beamed at him, "I was just fixing you a snack. How's it going?"  
  
"I hate fractions." InuYasha grumbled as he took a bite out of the sandwich.  
  
"Have patience InuYasha, you're making good progress." She turned to continue preparing dinner.  
  
InuYasha would have Keh'd or Feh'd but he was distracted by food.  
  
The door to the outside opened and closed and soon Kagome stomped into the kitchen, grumbling.  
  
"Hello Kagome." Her mother chirped, "Tough day at school?"  
  
"Do we have any whipped cream?" Kagome stuck her head in the refrigerator.  
  
"Um, no." Her mother answered, "I'll put that on the list. Do you want anything with that or will you spraying it directly into your mouth?"  
  
"Just the cream momma." Kagome flopped down next to InuYasha, a jar of apple butter in one hand and a spoon in the other.  
  
"Kagome!" Her mother took the jar away, "Use a bowl!"  
  
"I was going to eat the whole jar." Kagome pouted.  
  
"I can't let you do that, dear." Her mother put down a small bowl of apple butter in front of her.  
  
Kagome immediately filled her spoon and stuck it in her mouth.  
  
InuYasha watched all this quietly. Women are strange.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Kagome said then glanced at her mother.  
  
"... I don't know." InuYasha watched as she stood and washed her now empty bowl and spoon.  
  
"I need a nap before homework." Kagome announced in a crisp voice, "Don't follow me."  
  
InuYasha watched her leave. She hadn't looked at him once since she got back.

TTTTTTTTT  
  
Mrs. Higurashi found InuYasha playing Othello with Souta in the living room a few hours latter, "InuYasha would you tell Kagome dinner will be ready soon?"  
  
"Do you think it's safe?" Souta asked InuYasha, only half joking. The pregnancy had been hard on him too.  
  
InuYasha ignored him and walked silently to Kagome's, their, room and carefully looked inside, "Your mother said dinner would be ready soon." He said quietly.  
  
"I'm not hungry, go away." Kagome's voice floated up from under the covers.  
  
"Did you faint again?" InuYasha crossed his arms, if she had fainted, she was staying with Keade when they got back. Even if he had to tie her down.  
  
"No!" Kagome sat up pushing the comforter down as she did, "I would have told you that!"  
  
"Then why won't you look at me?" InuYasha scowled at himself, did he have to sound so pathetic?  
  
"I... just can't stand the sight of you right now." Kagome explained in a common sense way.  
  
"What?" InuYasha blinked at Kagome, 'What the hell?' "Well, if you didn't have long white hair and golden eyes and break long jump records from a stand still, the rest of the school would have believed everyone on the lawn and the rumors wouldn't have exploded like that!" Kagome glared at him, "The rumors I had to deal with this morning are nothing compared to the what people were saying this afternoon." She flopped down on the bed again.  
  
"What are they saying now?" InuYasha knelt near her head.  
  
"... I don't want to tell you." Kagome whimpered, "InuYasha, would you have married me if I hadn't been pregnant?"  
  
InuYasha froze, suddenly he understood that feeling that Kouga got that warned him of danger. Maybe he should lie.  
  
"Would you?" InuYasha asked back.  
  
"What?" Kagome rolled onto her side and looked into his eyes, "I-I haven't even graduated High school yet!"  
  
"And I haven't gotten revenge on Naraku yet." InuYasha sat back slightly, worried about her reaction.  
  
Kagome just sighed unhappily, "That's what I thought." She returned to looking at the ceiling.  
  
InuYasha leaned forward again, trying to read her better. Should he say something?  
  
"It really blew up." Kagome mumbled, "They were saying I was sleeping with both you and Hojo, that I got pregnant with you to trap Hojo, and when that didn't work I had to marry you. They said I was sleeping with lots of guys and on drugs and that's why I was absent all the time. It was awful."  
  
"They're just insults, they don't matter. Right?" InuYasha moved closer to the bed.  
  
"These aren't insults, they're rumors." Kagome pouted, "Besides, I never said they didn't hurt."  
  
"You said you were prepared to deal with this." InuYasha pointed out. If she couldn't deal with a few teenagers, how was she going to deal with things in his time?  
  
"I said..." Kagome sat up and looked at him unbelievingly, "I can take a few rumors InuYasha. I can deal with ignorance and stupidity and misplaced pity. I'm having trouble dealing with people that I have known most of my life, that have known me most of theirs, being willing to believe I'm a manipulative drugged out slut that got herself in trouble! But, if you want the truth InuYasha, that's not bothering me half as much as the fact that I know they're right."  
  
Kagome hunched over, folded her arms over her chest and gave him a pained look.  
  
"... Your not..." InuYasha started slowly.  
  
"Yeah, no, I'm not a manipulative drugged out slut." Kagome conceded before he could deny anything, "But I am a teenager that got herself pregnant."  
  
"I did that." InuYasha stated gruffly.  
  
"It takes two to tango, InuYasha." Kagome stated wearily.  
  
"We were married that night." InuYasha started, but Kagome interrupted.  
  
"No, InuYasha, you married me that night." She fumbled with her hands, "You marked me. I didn't know anything about it for weeks. You didn't even tell me about it until you found out about the baby and Momma asked if you wanted to marry me. I don't even really know that you did mark me."  
  
InuYasha bit his cheek against the wave of anger at that statement. Anger was not going to help him here.  
  
He moved to sit next to Kagome on the bed, and spoke softly and deliberately, and with only a touch of rage, "I marked you that night. If you don't believe me, ask Shippo." InuYasha reached over and caught one of Kagome's nervous hands in his own and his thumb stroked the twisted white band on her finger, "I marked you a few days ago, by your tradition...." He tilted his hand to show the plain white band on his finger "You are carrying my pup, and you marked me. That's... all I know."  
  
Kagome turned to look at him in the eyes. She was surprised, what he had said was in anger, but... "That's... I-I know, I... know."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
The next afternoon Kagome sat in class in her bubble of silence. No one was talking to her, except for Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. Hojo would look concerned in her direction when he was around, but didn't approach her. But the silence didn't bother her, the fact that they weren't talking in whispers anymore bothered her. The fact that they should know better bothered her. But most of all, the fact that InuYasha was right bothered her.  
  
She had said that she was prepared to deal with this, but she hadn't known how bad it could get. She hated how people looked at her, from hostility to pity to everything in between. They should know her better!  
  
'But, so much of what I have told them lately has been lies...' Kagome bit her lip and stared unseeing at the paper on her desk. She had built a house of lies, little ones, harmless ones, true. But still lies. It was amazing that they had believed them so completely for so long. It was no wonder that they doubted her now. But doubting the truth and believing that about her! It was too much. All Kagome could do now was hope that something bigger took her place on the rumor mill.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
Kagome hadn't seen InuYasha all day. She had half hoped he would rescue her from school. But that was silly, she wouldn't have gone with him. Probably.  
  
She entered the house and immediately trudged upstairs to her room. All she wanted now was to soak in a nice long bath. 'Maybe InuYasha will join me...' she thought lazily.  
  
When she got to her room she found InuYasha sprawled on the floor, one arm covering his eyes.  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome said quietly, "What's wrong?"  
  
He removed his arm and squinted at her, "My head hurts."  
  
Kagome knelt beside him gently, "You have a headache? You never get headaches."  
  
"I have one now." InuYasha grumbled. Mrs. Higurashi told him he might get one if he didn't take a break, "Could I... put my head on your lap?"  
  
"Um, sure. I guess."  
  
There was some adjustment of positions, but in the end Kagome was leaning against her bed with InuYashas' head in her lap. Absently she began stroking his forehead.  
  
"Is that better?" She whispered.  
  
InuYasha gave a slight nod and almost smiled, this was much better. Kagome's sent was relaxing him, driving the tension from his body, like it always had, and easing his aching head. He lay in silence letting Kagome pet him gently when he became conscious of a strange thrumming sound. It sounded kind of like ....  
  
InuYasha rose slightly and spun around so that he was supporting himself on his hands and knees.  
  
"InuYasha, What...?" Kagome looked at him in alarm.  
  
"Shhh." InuYasha pushed her back a little so she was inclined slightly, then pressed one ear to her abdomen.  
  
Kagome watched his face light up, "What is it?" she whispered.  
  
"I, I can hear its' heartbeat!" InuYasha whispered back, "It's really in there!"  
"You can...!" Kagome tried to straighten up, but InuYasha was too strong, so she settled for fake pouting, "That's not fair. I'm supposed to be the first to know that!"  
  
InuYasha just shushed her again and listened some more. It was so fast!  
  
"I put that there." He said in awe.  
  
"And all it took was three days of near death experiences and near complete sensory deprivation for you to make a move." Kagome said wryly.  
  
InuYasha growled at her and slowly rose up her body to kiss her lightly on the lips as he ran his hands over her waist, his thumbs stroking her stomach.  
  
"Imu...!" Kagome mumbled against his lips and pushed against his chest when the kiss intensified.  
  
InuYasha grunted and backed off a little, "Kagome, it's been days!"  
  
Kagome gave him a curious look, "No it...." she shook her head, that wasn't really an argument worth having, "The doors open. Mom would kill us if Souta walked in."  
  
InuYasha looked away from Kagome to the open door, maybe he should just take her to the forest... she'd never go for it. He jumped up to close the door and find some way to secure it.  
  
Kagome decided she should get off the floor, before she spent the night on it, and just managed to stand when InuYasha knocked her back onto the bed.  
  
She looked up into his laughing eyes, "But, the door..." she looked over to see her desk in propped against it. "My desk!"  
  
"It's fine Kagome." InuYasha nuzzled her neck.  
  
"But... the lamp and-"  
  
InuYasha growled and ran his fangs along her neck, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"That's not going to get you out of trouble every time, you know." she sighed, "Eventually I'll stop you anyway."  
  
'But not this time.' He smirked.  
  
A/N: Ok No lemony thing, I just didn't have it in me right now.  
  
Othello, for those that don't know (or know it by some other name) is a game played on a grid involving chips that are black on one side and white on the other. The object of the game is to get as many of your opponent's chips the same color as yours before you run out of moves.  
  
Blurred Love – thanks for the review and letting me know about something you thought was wrong, But there is a difference between a request that someone sit and an order that someone sit in Japanese. So it only counts when Kagome says SIT!  
  
For those of you that suggested a bite mark as a physical mark. In "The Real Facts Of Life" or around there I mentioned that a bite mark would be bad. But thanks for your assistance.  
  
Now, in Kenshin's time, single women wore fancer kimono and their obi's were tied in with a "butterfly" shaped bow. But I don't see Kagome doing that.  
  
eddie4 and allin656 – Yes, he Jumped over them, you're the only people to comment on that  
  
The Literary Dragon – I'm not sure about Sesshoumaru. He's another hard character, like Kouga.


	20. Kagome Fights, Kagome Battles

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

Reviewer responses:

AlbinoBlackSheepnamedTenshi: InuYasha wanted to use Kagome's argument that he had to tell her what was wrong because she had to live with his attitude, but her friends don't think guys can use that argument. That wasn't explained very well and I'm sorry, it confused my editor too.

Cosmic girl: It's true that most pregnant people don't go as crazy as Kagome has, but some do. And the change in personality has at least been noted buy the other characters including the statement"she's worse then InuYasha!"). There is a pattern to her insanity, but it's subtle, and all things happen for a reason. Keep reading, and you might find the answer. I want to thank you for your critique; it showed me that I was projecting the image I wanted to. But, and please answer me, I get irrational, but how is she acting like a spoiled brat. I have an idea... but I want to hear it from you.

eddie4: wait for it.

The Literary Dragon: (I _love_ your absolutely name by the way, so... eloquent) You're right, we've returned to the feudal era again. No Kouga yet, he'll show up latter though.

Redherring: Hmm, I agree with almost everything you said, and I'll keep your suggestions in mind when the time comes.

Lemony stuff will remain a part of the story, in R format of course. I just didn't have love scenes or battle scenes in me for a while.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing, especially the ones that told me their perceptions of the story, it's important for authors to understand what the readers are seeing. I don't really have room (or time) to respond to all of you so I just answer questions, or long standing concerns in AN's. Now... I may just have enough time to get to work on time. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 20: Kagome Fights, Kagome Battles 

(Day 52)

"I'm just saying that people in the surrounding villages are used to seeing us around each other." Kagome explained her reasoning as they walked through the forest to Keades. She didn't want to go through what she went through the last time, "It might be more suspicious if you suddenly start ignoring me and standing as far away from me as possible."

"It'll be safer," InuYasha scowled, "They'll see how I treat you and... think things."

"You're not exactly into public displays of affection." Kagome sighed, "I don't know what you think they'd see."

"If they know us so well they would see the difference." InuYasha threw back petulantly.

Kagome looked ahead and could see where the forest ended and the fields began. An idea struck her, this was sure to get him, "Eventually I'll start showing, then they'll think it's Miroku's baby. How about that, huh?"

InuYasha's scowl deepened, then he growled. He didn't like that, but... "It'd be safer." He stated darkly.

"Fine." Kagome crossed her arms and held her head high, "I'll just get all panicky and depressed and take it out on you!" she quickened her pace to leave InuYasha behind.

"Fine!" InuYasha called up to her in the same manner, "Do that!"

InuYasha crossed his arms in a pout but sped up so that he could keep an eye on Kagome until she reached the edge of the village.

He knew that he couldn't just ignore Kagome. She got weird when he did that. But, once his mark begins to fad, how could he be near her without giving them away?

Kagome walked ahead of him but her anger quickly gave way to depression. It was so hard to read InuYasha. The time they spent in her time, InuYasha was great, in his way. Even if you didn't include the ... mating. He was attentive (sort of), confident and caring. He seemed so sure of him self since the hotel hot tub. He was still an idiot, but he seemed to be getting better about that. He was so into the baby, and couldn't seem to keep his hands off her. When they were alone, of course.

But, did he love her?

That afternoon in her room, when she was so upset about the rumors at school, he all but said he loved her. He just didn't say it. He didn't say anything really, except that he marked her and she marked him and she was carrying his baby. She knew all that, but the way he said it she had thought... she was probably just reading too much into things again.

Kagome felt the familiar cold flame of panic begin to flicker in her stomach and she stopped walking when her breaths began to come in gasps. She couldn't think about this now, she knew InuYasha cared about her. There was no reason to panic yet. Just ignore it. Think about anything else.

The baby has a heart beat. The others will be thrilled and Shippo will want to hear it himself.

The panic died down as she thought of Shippo jumping around excitedly, and she continued passed the rice fields to Keades.

InuYasha walked behind her, arms folded, lost in thought. He could smell her panic again. He wished he understood where it came from.

"Kagome! You're back!" Shippo jumped into her arms, "It's been sooo boring here without InuYa... um without you. I don't care about him."

Kagome laughed as she hugged him close, "I missed you too Shippo."

"Um yeah, I missed you Kagome, really." Shippo continued embarrassed, "No one else tucks me in or plays with me like you do."

"Thanks Shippo." Kagome patted his head, "But what would you do without InuYasha to tease and bop you on the head?"

"I really didn't think I'd miss that." Shippo looked over Kagome's shoulder at the distant form of InuYasha.

"I understand Shippo." Kagome said, "My little brother can be a real brat sometimes, but I miss him when I'm here."

"Do you bop your brother on the head too?" Shippo looked back at Kagome.

"No!" Kagome looked down at him in surprise, "Sometimes I throw things at him, but I don't really try to hit him."

"...Did InuYasha miss me, Kagome?" Shippo asked hesitantly.

"He's really important to you isn't he?" Kagome asked softly.

"... No." Shippo pouted, "Just curious."

"I'm sorry I took him away from you Shippo." Kagome looked back to see InuYasha gaining on them. They were almost to Keades. "We had some stuff to take care of in my time, and... um..."

"You're new together, I know." Shippo sighed and jumped down, "I'll never understand that, I mean how much time do you need?"

'I'm not going to ask for what.' Kagome decided as she entered the village.

"Kagome!" Sango smiled as she walked up to Kagome, "We heard Shippo's call."

"It's good to see you again." Miroku greeted her, "I don't believe you've been gone this long since I started traveling with you. I'm glad InuYasha went with you."

"Why?" Kagome asked, confused, while the Sango hid her smile.

"InuYasha was always... restless when you were gone," he explained, "This time he would have been –"

"Awful." Shippo finished for him.

"What am I runt?" InuYasha glared at the kit. Apparently he had caught up to them.

"Ahh, InuYasha!" Shippo jumped to Miroku's shoulder, "Welcome back."

"Why me Shippo?" Miroku shook his head, "You know he'll hit me. You should have gone to Kagome, or Sango."

"I'm not going to hit him." InuYasha grumbled, "This time."

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed getting everyone's attention, "InuYasha heard the baby's heart beat!"

There was a moment of silent stares before everyone turned to InuYasha.

"You heard the heartbeat?" Sango asked.

"Congratulations." Miroku smiled.

"What did it sound like?" Shippo bounced to InuYasha's shoulder, "Can I hear it?"

"I won't be able to hear it for a few weeks still," Kagome put on a show of pouting, "and that's only with help."

"I wanna hear it!" Shippo hopped over to Kagome, "How do I hear it!"

"Shut up!" InuYasha grabbed Shippo off of Kagome's shoulder and dropped him on the ground, "You probably can't hear it yet runt, you don't hear as well as I do."

"Maybe not." Shippo pouted for a moment, "But I bet I know better what sounds are from Kagome and what's new, I _have_ spent more time on her stomach than you."

Miroku began to cough violently on an ill-timed breath and Kagome blushed. Shippo tried to figure out what he said when he notice that InuYasha was blushing too. Knowing that InuYasha usually got mad when he blushed, Shippo took cover behind Sango's neck.

"What did I say?" He whined.

"Not one word Houshi-Sama." Sango warned.

"Uh, let's get inside." Kagome pulled InuYasha into Keades hut before he recovered, or someone said something to make him snap.

It wasn't long before they were all settled down in Keades hut waiting for lunch to be served. Shippo had immediately crawled into Kagome's lap and pressed his ear to her stomach.

"You're ears aren't developed enough to hear it yet." InuYasha said as he watched Shippo's face scrunch in concentration.

"Shhh!" Shippo ordered, this was hard enough without trying to sort past InuYasha's comments, "I, I hear it!" Shippo suddenly squeaked, "... It sounds like you swallowed a really little bird Kagome." Shippo looked up at her with his eyes wide in amazement.

"Is that what it sounds like InuYasha?" Sango asked curiously.

"Yeah," InuYasha grumped, he had liked having that to himself, "that's it."

"Amazing." Sango looked back to Kagome, who was beaming and hugging Shippo joyously.

"May I try next Kagome?" Miroku asked in his innocent, curious manner.

"Don't you touch her!" InuYasha stated loudly, he didn't really think that Miroku was dumb enough to try, but he had to make a show. Just in case.

"Houshi-Sama." Sango warned him again, "How could you make such a comment about this!"

"I was merely curious if I would be able to hear the heart beat as well." Miroku managed to look offended.

"Well you can't!" InuYasha moved closer to Kagome, "I _know_ that humans can't hear it yet."

Kagome sighed, "Have there been any leads on the shards?" she changed the subject abruptly.

"Yes." Sango turned away from Miroku to talk to Kagome and InuYasha, "There is a rumor, to the south actually. Only a few days walk from here."

"South?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sango suspiciously, that was the opposite direction from Naraku.

"We can't help where the rumors lead us Kagome." Sango defended herself quickly, "For now they lead us south."

"_Fine_." Kagome clipped out, "But they better start up north again soon!"

InuYasha frowned at Kagome, it looked like she was going to start pushing them all again.

AAAA

InuYasha was ignoring her again. Maybe not as bad as the last time, but he still wouldn't look at her. He started as soon as they left his territory, and the longer it went on the stronger the terrible apprehension became. Well, it actually started soon after they got back to the feudal era, but didn't turn into a gnawing ball of icy panic waiting to explode until he separated from her.

"How much farther is this village?" Kagome asked Sango in an agitated way.

"We should reach it soon Kagome." Sango answered sympathetically.

Kagome gave her a dirty look. She didn't want sympathy! Especially from someone who had no idea what she was going through.

"The village is just over the next hill." Miroku added.

When they reached the top of the hill they did indeed see the village that Sango and Miroku had told them about, only a short jog down the hill. They also saw the giant winged harpy-like youkai attacking the village.

Quickly, they grabbed their weapons and entered the battle.

It was a putrid red color with wiry black hair springing from its human head, only its odd coloring and twisted, fang filled mouth made that face anything but that of a beautiful woman. The creature hovered above the village on giant bat wings attached to the torso, it had the arms of a cat and the lower portions of a horse. It dove down to strike at the villagers and buildings before rising up again, out of range of their farming tools.

InuYasha jumped into the fight as the monster dove into the villagers again. InuYasha managed to knock its clawed hands back with the dull side of his sword in a desperate attempt to prevent its attack on the young villager it was aiming at and draw the sword at the same time. The creature drew itself upright in the air and brought its sharp hoof down on InuYasha's forearm before he could strike it with the cutting edge of his sword, cutting a gash and stopping the blow.

The youkai resumed its vantage above the village only to be forced lower by Sango's hiraikotsu. Cautiously the youkai eyed the weapon as it returned to its master, then turned to InuYasha and his demon sword. It knew now was the time to fall back and it turned to fly away.

"It's leaving!" Kagome stated the obvious as she skidded to a stop at InuYasha's side, "It has a shard! It's in its back."

"Why didn't you say that earlier!" InuYasha yelled at her.

"I didn't get the chance." Kagome said sheepishly, she was embarrassed that she hadn't sensed the shard earlier. But she had just been so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed until they crested the hill and saw the battle, "Let's get it before it gets away!"

InuYasha nodded and kneeled so Kagome could get on his back with Shippo, Kirara had transformed for the battle and allowed Sango and Miroku to mount her.

InuYasha leaped into the air, trying to keep the youkai in site as it flew quickly along the tops of the trees.

"InuYasha Stop!" Kagome shouted, "Put me down quick!"

InuYasha dropped to the ground and released Kagome, who collapsed, panting.

"Kagome," Sango called as Kirara landed beside them, "What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing, just nauseous. Go get that shard!"

Miroku shook his head, "It's gone Kagome. It flew up into the clouds-"

"And you came down here!" Kagome shouted from the forest floor, "You should have followed it! I can't believe you two, worrying about me when there are shards to get!"

"Kagome," InuYasha kneeled next to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "It was faster than us. It would have out run us anyway."

"You don't know that." Kagome whimpered as she began to calm down.

"It doesn't matter." InuYasha said as he stood, "We'll find it. Besides we've been traveling all day, we need the rest anyway."

"What happened Kagome?" Shippo frowned at her, "Why'd you get sick?"

Kagome gave him a weak smile, "It was all that up and down and moving really fast... motion sickness I guess. I'll be ok."

"Come on." InuYasha picked her up and put her on Kirara's back, "let's get back to the village."

AAAA

Kagome pouted all the way back to the village. She had tried to argue some more, to explain that they should have continued without her, that she could still ride on InuYasha's back, just not when he ran, but had been halted by a jaw cracking yawn.

She had instantly become the center of concern and she had given in to riding on Kirara with Sango just to avoid their attentions.

Currently, Kagome was pouting outside the hut where they had been given a room for the night, hiding from the smell of cooked meat. It was actually kind of nice out here, the sun was just starting to set and evening air was fresh and clear.

"Hey, Kagome." InuYasha sat heavily beside her on the porch, "What are you doing out here? Still sick?"

"No... It's the meat." Kagome shrugged, "What are you doing out here, the food is inside."

InuYasha scowled, the family they were staying with didn't like youkai much, and really didn't like the idea of hanyou, "Keh! Their food's shit. I want Ramen."

Kagome sighed, "Be polite InuYasha. It was nice of them to offer us a room and a meal."

"Feh." InuYasha folded his arms haughtily (they hadn't actually offered _him_ anything) across his chest and winced when he irritated the wound on his arm.

"InuYasha?" Kagome looked at him suspiciously, "Were you hurt?"

"...Keh, It's nothing." InuYasha tried to hide the wounded arm without drawing attention to it.

"You were!" Kagome shot up and leaned over him to grab the injured limb, "Has anyone seen to it?"

InuYasha scowled at her, but let her pull the sleeves up. He had forgotten about the wound when Kagome was ill. It wasn't very deep.

"InuYasha, It'll get infected." Kagome scowled at the deep gash, his quick movements had reopened it and it was caked with dried blood and dirt with fresh blood oozing from the middle, "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Kagome jumped up and ran inside to get her first aid kit.

"Kagome," Sango looked up from her near empty plate, "What's wrong?"

Kagome continued to rummage through her pack, "That's all you ask me anymore. InuYasha was hurt in the fight, I'm going to bandage him up."

"Oh." Sango said, "I've saved you some food, when you're ready for it."

"Thanks!" Kagome called as she stood up and ran back outside. She stumbled down to sit next to InuYasha after getting a small bucket of water, "Give me your arm." She stated professionally.

InuYasha obeyed, holding his sleeve above the wound. After all, this was the only contact that wouldn't likely be questioned by passersby.

Kagome gently washed the wound clean of the old blood and dirt, then laid out the bandages she was going to use. InuYasha healed fast, but he healed faster when she bandaged him properly. Especially if poison was involved, and since they didn't know anything about that youkai, Kagome was going to treat it as a dangerous wound.

"Don't use too much of that stuff." InuYasha frowned at the pile of supplies Kagome was organizing. He flexed his arm, causing more blood to pool in the chasm in his forearm, "I don't need to be treated as carefully as humans."

"I know how to patch you up," Kagome looked up from her supplies, "Don't do that! You'll make it worse!"

She frowned and grabbed his arm again. InuYasha swallowed a grin at her protective behavior.

Kagome grabbed her water bottle to rinse his arm again, but got distracted by the glistening of the red fluid that trickled gently over the edge of the cut and down his arm to slowly to the ground. She was mesmerized. It was beautiful. It looked... delicious.

InuYasha watched curious while Kagome gazed at his arm with a hungry look. Slowly she leaned over it and licked the blood off his arm then started to suck at the open wound.

"K-Kagome!" he started in concern. Kagome didn't drink blood, as far as he knew, "What the hell are you doing?"

Kagome jerked herself back into a sitting position. She looked at InuYasha with wide, scared eyes and blood on her lips. She swallowed, but the coppery taste of InuYasha's blood stayed on her tongue.

"I... I don't know." she wiped the blood from her lips, "I'm sorry. Um, I'll just tape you up now."

Kagome rinsed his wound and made quick work of dressing it. She was quiet as she put away her kit. She looked at her knees, sitting on the porch. She couldn't look at InuYasha, though by now the light had faded enough that she wouldn't see much anyway. She couldn't believe her actions; she had been drinking InuYasha's blood from his wound like it was... hot chocolate. And enjoying it about as much as if it had been. 'What's wrong with me?'

AAAA

Kagome lay awake late into the night thinking about the incident on the porch, she still could not figure out what she had been thinking.... Must have been one of those strange cravings.

InuYasha was just confused about the whole thing. They hadn't talked about it, and it didn't look like they would be either. It was obviously upsetting Kagome, but she wouldn't even look at him. And he couldn't go to her and make her talk to him....

Not on this side of the well.

He couldn't give it anymore of his energy; he needed to prepare for the battle tomorrow. He couldn't risk underestimating the youkai again.

AAAAA

Kagome yawned at the sun, which was still resting well in the cradle of the earth, as she sat in the same place where she had bandaged InuYasha last night. They were all up earlier than usual, thanks to the headman's wife, and busily packing. She insisted they get up, get out and get that youkai before it could attack again!

Miroku had managed to convince her of the benefits of a plentiful breakfast to the wandering warrior, and gained them an hour to wake and prepare properly before the meal would be finished. That was only after Kagome had to subdue InuYasha into silence. He had not been happy about Kagome being woken up only a couple of hours after she managed to fall asleep.

At any rate, they were now packing things up to get on the youkai's trail again. Of course they didn't really know how to track a flying youkai.

"Kagome," InuYasha stood in front of her, arms crossed, face stern, "can you sense the jewel shard?"

Kagome "felt" around a bit and shook her head, "No."

"Let's just follow the path it took yesterday." Sango came to stand next to InuYasha.

"Yeah," Shippo hopped on InuYasha's shoulder, "at least then it'll look like we're doing something."

Miroku frowned at Shippo, "We are doing something Shippo. We are hunting a fierce youkai. Are you ready Kagome?"

Kagome hopped up, she didn't want the group to start treating her delicately again, and smiled brightly, "Ready when you are!"

InuYasha gave her a strange look but turned to head out of the village anyway. Sango and Miroku just smiled at her and joined InuYasha.

It was nearing noon when they reached the point where Kagome had stopped InuYasha, and she was tired. But she wasn't going to tell any of them that.

"Do you sense anything?" InuYasha asked, looking into the sky.

Kagome looked up as well, "Maybe," she was interrupted by her own treacherous yawn, "In that direction." She waved her hand vaguely.

InuYasha nodded and knelt in front of her. A clear indication that she was to get on his back.

"I can walk." Kagome said dryly.

"Kagome..." Sango started uncertainly.

Kagome looked at the rest of the group to see them all on the verge of the usual argument, and she just didn't have the strength to fight them right now, "Fine! I'll ride. But it had better not be a bumpy ride InuYasha."

InuYasha huffed as she crawled onto his back. He wasn't about to risk getting Kagome nauseous. Not when she was on _his_ back, "Just don't go to sleep on me."

"I want that shard InuYasha." Kagome yawned again, "I'll stay awake."

They traveled in the direction Kagome had indicated while Kagome nodded on InuYasha's back.

"It's," yawn, "a little more to the left." Kagome didn't even lift her head from where it had fallen on InuYasha's shoulder, "pretty close."

InuYasha stopped and looked around to the left, he released her slowly and made sure that she understood he was putting her down, "You have to walk now. Wake up, we'll have to fight soon."

"I believe there is a village in the direction Kagome indicated." Miroku pointed out several dark lines of smoke that would come from cook fires.

InuYasha nodded he could smell it, but first they would have to cross some farmland.

Kagome frowned at her three friends as they stared at the smoke in the sky. This was taking too long... She turned and started after the jewel without them.

AAAA

InuYasha scowled back at Kagome as he stepped out of the forest ahead of her.

"Well, you weren't going anywhere." Kagome said sheepishly, "It's not like it took you long to figure out I was gone."

"That's not the point." InuYasha growled.

"Oh, don't start that again." Sango put a hand to her forehead, exhausted from the argument Kagome's wandering off had sparked, "She knows she shouldn't have left. Just drop it."

Kagome looked down bashfully. InuYasha keh'd and folded his arms in a pout.

"Let's concentrate on finding this youkai." Miroku hoped to get them back on track, he glanced over the fields looking for the youkai.

"It's... up." Kagome said shyly as she squinted into the sky.

As soon as the group looked up, the youkai dropped down, throwing a tree at the group. Miroku and Kagome disappeared under the foliage, Sango and InuYasha pulled their weapons.

The horrendous creature growled at them and hovered just above the ground, beating her wings strongly. She looked over the group as if searching for something.

InuYasha didn't give her the time to find it, as he attacked as soon as he recovered from the surprise.

He swung his sword at her heavily, attempting more to distract her than actually land a blow. The monster bobbed up to avoid him and down to strike at his head with one hoof. InuYasha dodged, getting hit in the side instead. Sango threw her hiraikotsu. The creature dodged and attacked the underside of the weapon with its claws, but only managed to send it off course.

Sango watched sadly as her favored weapon embedded itself in the ground on the far side of the battle. That was her most efficient weapon against this type of youkai. She pulled her sword and waited for an opening. When it made a dive for InuYasha, who was just recovering, she started running. Right now the youkai had its back to her, she might be able to reach it before it got to InuYasha.

"Shit!" InuYasha sat up holding his side, he wasn't bleeding but several ribs were broken. As he recovered his sword and turned back to the idiotically lucky youkai, said youkai was coming for him... claws first. He lifted his sword, ready to slice off the arms of his attacker.

Suddenly the youkai dissolved in a blue light, the shikon shard falling softly to the ground.

"Kagome?" InuYasha looked back to the tree that the youkai had thrown at them to see her kneeling on the trunk. Immediately he ran to her side.

She was covered in small scratches from digging herself out, but that wasn't what alarmed him. She was holding her stomach tightly and grimacing like she was in a lot of pain.

As soon as she released the arrow the pain, that had started in her abdomen with the powering of the arrow, became almost unbearable. She could barely make herself breathe.

"Kagome," InuYasha landed on the tree next to her and held her shoulders, "whats wrong?"

"I... don't, know." Kagome whimpered haltingly, "I, hurt."

"You're hurt?" InuYasha felt like whimpering, but managed to keep it out of his voice. "What about the pup?"

"I, don't know, InuYasha." Kagome looked up, her eyes were full of fear and confusion, "Please, it hurts so much."

A/N: to be continued.


	21. Rini

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

Chapter 21: Rini 

(Day 55)

"Could someone move the tree, I can't breathe," Miroku's voice drifted up from the foliage under them.

Sango walked up, pocketing the shard, she was more worried about Kagome then Miroku, they needed to get her to... someone, and InuYasha didn't look like he had any idea what he should do, "InuYasha, get Kagome off the tree, gently. Kirara, move the tree off of Miroku."

As this was being done, Sango joined InuYasha by Kagome's side, "Try to take deep breaths Kagome." She suggested while she rubbed her back.

"InuYasha, help me." Kagome leaned her forehead against his chest, she hadn't really managed to straighten up, "Please, do something..."

InuYasha looked around franticly as Kagome continued to whimper into his chest, what could he do? What should he do? He looked to Miroku, who was no longer under the tree.

"We need to get her to a village with a healer." Miroku said solemnly.

"Lord InuYasha." Myouga's voice came from his shoulder, "I think I may know someone who can help." InuYasha snapped his head around, trying to see his retainer, "Follow me quickly!" Myouga jumped to Kirara, "we must hurry."

InuYasha picked Kagome up carefully and joined Moyga on Kirara.

"What about us?" Sango frowned.

"Head east." Myouga yelled, both to Kirara and Sango, "I will meet you at Rini's village."

....

Kirara flew quickly over the trees following Myoga's directions, and it wasn't long before he directed her down into a particularly dense patch of forest.

The fading light was almost completely blocked out by the unusually full canopy, but instead of feeling creepy, the woods actually managed to feel warm and secure. A strange excitement electritified the atmosphere slightly. Youki.

InuYasha bristled, the youki that he sensed wasn't powerful, but it reacted with the woods strangely, "Hey, Myouga, where are you taking us?"

"To Rini." Myouga answered him shortly, "Straight on now Kirara. It isn't far now."

Soon the entrance of a house was seen protruding from green vines and closely growing trees and bushes, so that you could not get an idea of the size of the building. A monk, not quite old but having left young long ago, with strong features and weathered face sat near the entrance and eyed them wearily.

"Hail good monk!" Myouga called to him, so that he knew who was addressing him, "It is myoga, I've returned..."

"You've returned early." The monk stood and approached them, "Rini's not here right now."

Myouga hopped over to the monk, "Where is lady Rini? Lady Kagome is in need of her."

The monk's eyes didn't leave the couple, who had gotten off of Kirara, when Myoga moved, but answered, "She should return soon."

InuYasha kneeled on the ground, still holding Kagome who was whimpering with the movement, "Hey, Myoga, what the hells going on!" he shouted over Kagome's head.

"InuYasha-sama," a small feminine voice call from behind him, "You're early."

InuYasha turned around swiftly, still holding Kagome. A woman stood a few feet behind him on the path, she was as tall as he was but somehow gave the impression of being small and vulnerable. She wore a nice silk Kimono of dark blue, embroidered with light blue leaves around the hem that seemed to have been caught in a wind and be dancing up from the ground. Her obi was light blue with dark blue triangles and her sleeves hid her hands down to her knuckles. She had a pleasing round face with large round eyes that were black and brown and only showed a bit of white at the edges, and her prominent buck teeth, which reached below her bottom lip, did nothing to take away from her pleasing look. Her hair was put up in two tight buns placed approximately where InuYasha's ears would have been, had she had them. But _her_ ears were on the side of her head, and pointed sharply.

....

Miroku and Sango headed east, like Myouga told them to. Eventually they reached a rich, well armed-village, almost a town, just as the sun set. The streets were well lit with torches placed in front of restaurants, shops and inns with real signs hanging in front of them. Several mikos and priests were wandering among the people, heavily armed.

"Excuse me," Miroku asked a passing villager, "is this Rini's village?"

The older man paused to look from Miroku to Sango in a studying manner, "You're not youkai.... What's wrong?" he suddenly grinned wickedly, "Can't do it yourself?"

Miroku blinked in confusion, "What?"

"Plant the seed." The man folded his arms and leaned back, smirking, "She's obviously not carrying now."

Understanding dawned on Miroku and he rushed to correct the misunderstanding, "There is nothing wrong with my "seed", Miss Sango has been unwilling-"

"MIROKU!" Sango joined the men, blushing furiously, "I'm not carrying- I mean, we're not having..." she stopped and took a deep breath, "Our friend was... taken ill, we were to meet at Rini's village."

"So," the priest looked thoughtfully to the south, "these 'friends' of yours are the one's looking for Lady Rini."

"Yes." Sango sighed gratefully.

"What is it that this Lady Rini does?" Miroku asked, still on edge, "_I_ have never even heard of her."

"Lady Rini is a Midwife." The man explained, wearing a knowing smirk, "A youkai midwife mainly, though she has dealings with humans that are rich enough or present an interesting enough problem."

Miroku was about to speak again, but Sango beat him to it.

"She's a youkai?" She asked, back to her business persona.

"Of course," the man smiled warmly at her, "A rabbit youkai. And the benefactor of this village. Her dealings among youkai grant us protection from all but the basest of youkai and she gives generously of her earnings. Not to mention the business we get when her clients come to visit her. I'm not sure she's made it back from her travels, but you are welcome to stay at our inn, for a price."

"Just take us to Lady Rini's." Sango shook her head, "It's an emergency."

"Of course." The man nodded and the knowing grin returned.

"There is nothing wrong with my seed!" Miroku nearly shouted as he followed them through the village.

....

Sango scowled at Miroku every now and then while they walked down a thin but well-worn trail through the dense forest south of the village. They had been put on this path by the man that had explained Rini's profession, but not before Miroku had offered loudly to prove to the whole village that there was nothing wrong with him in _that_ regard.

However Sango was highly upset at him, and not just because he had called upon _her_ to testify to his honesty. How would she know about that? All she knew for certain was that his hands had a tendency to "malfunction".

Miroku had not appreciated that comment.

So now they walked in silence through the darkness of a dense forest at night. Despite the lack of light, the closeness of the forest and the presence of a strange youki, they didn't feel threatened at all.

Finally they reached the partial view of the front of the house where the path ended. Light was coming from cracks around the wooden door.

Sango stepped forward quickly and knocked on the door.

"Come in, the door is unbarred." A masculine voice called from inside.

Inside was a long narrow room with a bench along the right side. InuYasha was sitting on it, scowling darkly at a monk that was sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, his arms folded and head bowed. A door stood just past the monk, an ofuda decorated its surface.

"InuYasha," Sango forgot her anger with Miroku and rushed to her friend's side, "How is Kagome?"

"I don't know." InuYasha growled, "_they_ won't tell me."

"Rini has found that she can not work well with the mates hanging over her shoulder." The monk said gruffly.

InuYasha continued to growl lowly and he appeared to be vibrating in the effort to stay still.

"How long has she been in there?" Sango sat a few feet away from InuYasha, uncertain if it was safe to stay near him.

InuYasha's growl intensified but he didn't answer.

"The lady Rini must concentrate on the needs of the young mother." The monk spoke again without raising his head, "Take comfort in the fact that she didn't call you in quickly."

"Pardon me, good monk," Miroku walked to stand next to Sango, "but, I did not expect to see a fellow in a youkai's home, why are you here?"

The monk looked up and smiled ruefully at Miroku, "You keep strange company yourself. Lady Rini is a powerful youkai in her own way, but she's no warrior. She needs help with keeping some varieties of youkai under control. I help her out from time to time."

A quiet knocking came from the other side of the sealed door and the monk rose quickly to remove the ofuda, casting InuYasha a measuring glance before he did so.

When the ofuda was removed and the door opened Rini walked delicately into the room. On her toes. The heels of her feet were hidden under the plain kimono that was similar to what Sango wore. Where her hair had been in tight buns it now fell in long glossy pig tails. She put her hands on her hips and gave InuYasha a crooked grin.

"A Miko, InuYasha?" she shook her head, "You never did do anything the easy way, did you?"

"How's Kagome?" InuYasha looked around her at the door, but the monk had returned the ofuda to its place.

"She's fine." Rini waved off the subject easily, "I have no reason to believe that either she or your child was really wounded."

"I want to see her." InuYasha demanded, crossing his arms and drawing himself up to his full height.

"In a moment." Rini walked over to the bench and sat down, "first, we have to talk." Rini indicated the place next to her on the bench. If InuYasha sat there she would have a clear view of all the visitors, "I assume that you are Sango and Miroku? Kagome told me about you."

InuYasha stood his ground for a few moments before grudgingly moving to the place Rini indicated.

"Now, there are a few things that we must talk about." Rini began in a very business like manner, "I think we should begin with what just happened. Kagome, as you know, is a miko. The child, you may or may not know, has youki. When Kagome tries to use her powers she is instinctively diverting the flow of energy away from her womb to protect the child. If she hadn't the pregnancy would have been terminated long ago. But that is an important center for her energy to flow through, as a miko, so it causes her pain to deviate and push her energy elsewhere."

"She's hurting herself to save the baby?" Sango asked tentatively.

Rini nodded and looked back to InuYasha, who looked pensive, "I do not believe that she has done any permanent harm, but she has shaken the physical connection between herself and the baby. She will need to stay in bed for the next few days."

"Feh, now you can tell her to leave the hunt to us." InuYasha said proudly, his victory was near.

"No, I can't recommend that." Rini frowned slightly, "That's something else I wanted to talk to you about.... This enemy of yours would likely use Kagome's absence against you, but more importantly, Kagome and the child must remain close to you."

"What?" InuYasha frowned at Rini; she was supposed to agree with him! Kagome shouldn't be putting herself in danger.

"Normally I would agree with you InuYasha." Rini amended, "A woman in her condition shouldn't be wondering around and fighting battles, but unfortunately there isn't any safe alternative. For one thing the baby can't maintain its own supply of youki yet, and faking it is hard on Kagome's emotional state."

"Is that why she's so nuts?" InuYasha grumbled.

"Yes and no." Rini looked toward the door then back at them, "It is quite natural for a woman in her condition to be a bit... nuts, but due to... various circumstances she is more vulnerable to outrageous mood swings. They are her substitution for youki."

"Kagome gets upset to supplement her baby's youki?" Sango asked incredulously.

Rini nodded, "Specifically she gets scared. Intense emotion can attract certain youkai and youki is often described as "that a creepy feeling" to humans. I believe that she is manipulating her energy, when scared, into something akin to youki and that of course only makes the emotion stronger. You may have noticed that Kagome tends to panic when you aren't around, and calms when you are near?" she asked of InuYasha.

InuYasha scoffed, "What does this have to do with Kagome staying in the hunt?"

"The baby would prefer to be fed by your youki, InuYasha." Rini explained patiently, "And it would be healthier for Kagome too. Any stress you can remove from her life would be beneficial to her. That is why you must let her travel with you. So that you can supply her with your energy."

InuYasha scowled as he thought back over the past few weeks, "Kagome _has_ been traveling with us and she still gets weird."

Miroku nodded, "The longer we are on the road the more intense her behavior."

Rini closed her eyes and nodded sagely, "You are distancing yourself from her physically, yes?"

"...We all walk together." InuYasha answered evasively.

"No." Rini shook her head, "Physical proximity allows a certain amount of energy mixing, if you were close to each other, but we're talking about feeding a developing life here. This requires a more direct approach." Rini paused to give InuYasha a chance to figure out what she was saying; InuYasha only gave her a blank look. She sighed, 'Inu's.' she thought tiredly. "The most direct way of mixing energy... the exchange of bodily fluids."

"Wait..." Miroku leaned forward in his interest, "are you ordering him to have sex?"

"Well... I would suggest strongly that you refer to it as mating where InuYasha and Kagome are concerned," Rini clarified, "but yes. That is the best way two beings can mix their energies and the method that will give Kagome the longest benefits. Also I would suggest that you sleep with her."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that with these two right there?" InuYasha yelled indignantly.

"It's not like you haven't done that before." Shippo muttered.

InuYasha gave him a deadly glare accompanied by a low growl.

Sango put her hand over Shippo's mouth and blushed, "We didn't see anything," she told InuYasha, "Shippo woke up before you, that's all."

Rini waved off the subject, "You can take her in the trees if you like. Make a nest or something. I'll discuss this farther with Kagome. For now I need to know that you'll all be helpful and understanding of Kagome and InuYasha's needs."

The three friends nodded in agreement, "We want to help Kagome." Sango added emphatically.

"Good. Now, do you have any questions?" Rini smiled at them brightly.

"Can I go to Kagome?' InuYasha said flatly.

"Not yet." Rini returned shortly.

"How do you know InuYasha?" Shippo piped up before Miroku could finish forming his question.

Rini smiled, "I thrive on challenges, and the mysteries and difficulties of mix breeds have fascinated me since I first started on my path as a midwife. I have gotten very good over my life and very well known among the wise of the world. Those that fear for the health of their wives or their young learn to seek me out. InuYasha's father was one of those men; we had already met concerning the birth of his first son... I was surprised he returned to me."

"You birthed Sesshoumaru!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Yes," Rini chuckled sadly, "there is always a risk with poison youkai. His mother's poison type was rare, so the risk that her and her sons would not match was great. They didn't, and it proved beyond even my abilities to save them."

"Will InuYasha's baby be a hanyou, human or something else?" Shippo asked.

"... I'm not sure." Rini answered slowly, "Actually I'm very excited to see a hanyou that has not only survived long enough to get a mate but also managed to find one. He was lucky with his parentage though."

"What do you mean?" Miroku finally managed to get in a word.

"Well, this will take some explanation." Rini stood and walked to a cupboard on the other end of the room, "You see, youkai aren't really all here, exactly. Have you ever noticed how a youkai has 2 forms, and the more powerful ones look more human then the less powerful ones?"

"Yes, we have." Sango answered, holding Shippo still. He wanted to see what Rini was doing.

"Right." Rini returned with several pieces of stiff paper and a lamp, "Youkai have 2 forms because we exist in two places at once, but don't worry about that, truth is we don't really understand that either. It's enough to say that older and wiser minds have discovered this, ... humans do this too, in a way. The difference is that we can shift between our two forms at will.

"However, this does not mean that our two forms are completely whole." Rini knelt on the floor in front of the group, she lit the lamp and put the papers on the floor in front of it, "in fact there is only enough matter for less than half of each form." she held one of the papers up before the lamp, the light behind it made it look like it was glowing, and showed brightly through thousands of tiny holes like stars, "This is the youkai body, Okay?" Shippo, to whom the question was mostly asked, nodded vigorously, "Okay, the paper is the solid body of the youkai, the holes, or rather the light coming through them, represents youki, the sustaining energy of the youkai. If this were really a youkai's body it would have more light areas as solid areas but then I would have difficulty holding it. The problem now becomes that of everyday survival, the more power the youkai has to use in order to maintain its form the less it has in order live its life.

"Therefore, youkai with less power, or the young, bring more of their other form here to lessen the strain on their youki, resulting in tails, paws, claws and the like. And a youkai with more power can use his _energy_ to fill in the gapes." Rini put down the "youkai" paper and picked up another one.

"But what about that other place?" Shippo asked curious, he had never heard of it before, "don't they... we, need our forms there too?"

"Physical forms aren't as necessary there, but power is. Humans hardly have any physical presence there, but seem to keep most of their power over there." Rini looked thoughtfully at the ceiling, "It makes sense though, most humans have enough power to burn up their fragile bodies, but they don't know how to use it safely so they keep it there. The youkai that take more matter from that place leave more youki, and they don't need as much youki to keep themselves together here.

Rini held the paper in front of the lamp. This one was solid, though you could see the glow from the lamp through it, "This is the human body, almost completely solid. You can see their power shinning through at times, but the solid nature of their bodies make them rigid and fragile, that is why they must be careful with their energy. A hanyou... well, any child, takes half his blood from his father and half from his mother. But the youkai parent doesn't have a complete set of human characteristics to pass on, so characteristics from the animal, or whatever, is mixed in as well to provide support for the weaker human parts. But the hanyou body doesn't really contain as much matter as the human body either, and therefore must rely on its' youki to hold it together."

"But what about his human nights?" Sango shook her head in an attempt to process all the information, "Why would losing ones youki make him turn into a human."

InuYasha gave Sango a disgruntled look.

Rini put down the papers and smiled up at Sango, "I know of this phenomenon, and she didn't tell me when it was, InuYasha. A hanyou doesn't loose his youki; it just wanes to such a point that it can no longer sustain the youkai matter in the body on a physical level." Rini motioned to InuYasha in a vague way, "his blood holds traits from his mother, her eyes and hair and form and such, and when his youki wanes it can only just manage to hold what is left, his human body, together. It cannot work to manifest the rest of his physical form."

"So..." Shippo looked up in thought, "it's like when you wear through your clothes and can see bare thread, barely holding them together?"

"Sort of, yes." Rini's smile grew. She loved children.

"So...what will InuYasha's and Kagome's kid be like?" Shippo asked again.

"Well, half of its' characteristics will be from InuYasha and half will be from Kagome," Rini said thoughtfully, "theoretically, it _could_ be a hanyou itself, if it received only InuYasha's youkai parts. Or it could even be a human. That's doubtful because it has youki... but I guess even that is not impossible.... However it will likely fall somewhere between the two."

InuYasha had begun growling in a low, rumbling way and suddenly lunged forward in his seat and yell, "Enough of this shit, take me to Kagome!"

....

A/N: Ok, here's the thing, a couple of months ago (by which I mean somewhere around Chapter 3) I had all the questions known and answered. Now I can't remember them... so here's your chance to ask Rini! Anything you want, I can't guaranty that it will be answered in the story, as she is a being in my story and not in any way all knowing, But I will try to answer them.

I want to thank you all for the wonderfull feed back, I seem to be projecting the right impressions for now ï and you've reminded me of something I haven't explained yet. Thank you again. I'm sorry I took so long to get this out but... stuff happened, I don't want to get into it now. Maybe after I get it sorted out.

Once again I'm doing this before work, so I don't have time for proper responses. Forgive me.


	22. The Six Words You Knew Where Coming

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

A/N: Some strange stuff is covered here, mostly reactions to the "ask Rini" call, and other reviews.

Chapter 22: The Six Words You Knew Were Coming 

(Day 55)

Rini lead InuYasha through the door and down a long hall, she stopped him when they reached Kagome's room. She listened at the door, another thick wooden one.

"InuYasha," she said quietly after a moment, "tell her."

"…What?" InuYasha didn't bother to lower his voice, "Is this were you have Kagome?"

"I know," Rini ignored him, "you inu's think actions speak louder then words, and that's true, but they can be just as confusing. Are you sure that Kagome is getting the right message? The state she is in, at this time of your relationship, she needs to hear it at least once."

InuYasha gave her a sour look.

Rini gave him a stern glare and whispered, "Just do it." She reached for the door and pushed it open, "And don't get too friendly in here. No mating for a few days."

"But you said…" InuYasha frowned into the dark room. A dark blue light filtered in from the window on the far wall.

"Later." Rini grinned, "Right now they're both too delicate. Just… be with her. We'll finish our talk later."

InuYasha entered the room and Rini closed the door behind him, "Kagome?" He asked softly as he crept toward the broad high bed near the middle of the cozy room. In the bed a small lump under the covers shifted, "Kagome? You asleep?"

"Inu…yasha…" The lump mumbled. Kagome drew the covers from over her head and sat up. Her hair was rumpled and her face showed signs of recent tears, "...Hi," She looked around herself uncertainly, she could see a slight glimmer of InuYasha's eyes reflecting the paltry moonlight.

InuYasha walked to the edge of the bed and knelt, "You look awful."

Kagome scowled in his general direction, "InuYasha…" she warned.

He looked from Kagome to the bed to the closed door and back, "Can I...?"

Kagome blinked blindly at him, "What?"

InuYasha scowled, "Move over." He ordered.

Kagome scooted over and curled on her side, facing away from InuYasha. She didn't want to see him right now, she just didn't feel up to it. She had told Rini more then she had wanted to about her situation, and it unnerved her how much Rini seemed to have inferred. The thing was, she didn't feel any better about her relationship with InuYasha, if anything, she felt worse.

Now she felt more alone, inadiquite, and … raw. She was too tired to deal with anything right now, and it was making her, well, bitchy. She felt InuYasha's wait distort the bed, "You remembered to remove your armor?"

"Keh." InuYasha replied. Kagome wouldn't let him in a bed while he wore his armor, she said it was dirty. He wasn't about to get into that argument again, espeacialy since he was fresh from a battle.

Once he was under the covers he pulled Kagome against his chest, and rested his head on hers, his mouth near her ear. He could smell old tears on her skin and feel tension in her body.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

Kagome shrugged, "The baby's fine. Rini said so." she said sadly.

InuYasha frowned, this didn't sound like Kagome, "Rini told me about the baby, I asked about you."

Kagome frowned, if he would just shut up she would be able to get some sleep and wake up like nothing happened, "I'm alive, isn't that all that matters?"

An unreasonable anger took hold when InuYasha realized what was behind Kagome's strange behavior.

"I didn't think you were that stupid. Damn it! Rini was right." InuYasha growled and turned her on her back so he could see her face, "I can't believe I have to tell you something that should be obvious…. I love you, you stupid bitch!"

Kagome lay there, looking up into InuYasha's glowing eyes, shocked into silence. She had never expected to hear those words form InuYasha. When she finally managed to speak, she heard what she said at the same time he did.

"What about Kikyo?" she whimpered. Then she winced slightly, couldn't she just accept what he said? Why did she have to complicate things? Why couldn't she just be happy that he admitted that much?

"Kikyo…" InuYasha's mind froze, this was complicated, he didn't understand everything about their relationship, he wasn't even sure what Kagome was asking, "Kikyo…"

Suddenly InuYasha's eyes stared off into the distance and his ears perked up, "The feelings I had for Kikyo are nothing compared to the feelings I have for you." He said in a hushed whisper, "Before I met you, I couldn't imagine that love could be so deep, so fulfilling, so positive. Or that feeling this way would lift me up, make me feel happy with the way I am, and make me want to be a better person. Kikyo is nothing compared to you, in my heart."

His eyes refocused on hers and his face became determined, "I chose you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled brilliantly, "InuYasha… I love you too." She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the mouth, "Now be quiet, I'm trying to sleep." She curled against him curtly, feeling lighter then she had for years.

InuYasha stayed as he was for a few moments after Kagome settled, amazed at how easily she had accepted it. He grinned, settling down in the bed and holding Kagome close to him, "Keh." He said affectionately.

"Sterile?" Rini put a finger to her mouth in thought. Rini and Sango were in Kagome's room late the next morning. The sun managed to thrust a few sharp rays through the thick canopy above the house and light the room, "Well, I am a bit surprised that he managed to breed with a human… but there are many stories of families descended from magical creatures, and you mustn't forget about his magical side."

Sango was blushing from her seat on Kagome's bed, she had had some questions from the night before and they had lead into strange territory, "Oh, of course…. I do have one more question, this has been on my mind for sometime…" her blush deepened, "Kagome, I mean, most miko's are inexperienced. But…"

"Miko powers are not solely based on purity." Rini saved her finishing the thought, "or else dark miko's wouldn't exist…. However,… Didn't you discuss this with your monk?"

"He's not my monk!" Sango practically jumped from her seat on Kagome's bed.

Rini waved off the reaction, "Remember, physical purity is not the only form of purity, nor is it necessarily based on virginity, though there is a change. There is purity of the mind and purity of the heart, the amount of power a person wields is a separate issue. And whither or not that power is "holy" is based on the purity of that persons mind and heart and spirit, the physical body has little to do with it, so long as it's healthy. Not too mention that there are different kinds of purity, just as there are different kinds of innocents.

"That being said, it is said by some that Miko's loose their powers after taking a mate because taking care of one man takes more energy than seeing to the spiritual well being of a whole village, but more think it is a voluntary dampening of their powers in order to live a normal life. Miko's are doomed to interesting lives and tend to end up in the middle of things."

"Why did you say holy like that?" Kagome asked from her piles of pillows, "Sort of sarcastically?"

"Did I?" Rini grinned sheepishly, "Well, I am tired of being considered an unholy thing just because I'm not a god, just because I have youki. Some youkai are in the service of gods or mankind, and they have youki like the rest of us. Do you know why Miko power is considered holy?"

"Because miko's have purity?" Kagome answered hesitantly when Rini didn't go on.

"No, well, yes, but that's not all." Rini stuttered slightly over the point, "A miko's purification works by neutralizing energy, making it more like the earths energy, basically removing any foreign energy from the object or place being purified. Human energy is… of the earth, youki is not. The same power that destroys a youkai can therefore invigorate a human and aid in their healing. Theoretically an adept miko could manipulate their energy in order to aid in the healing of a youkai, or the empowering of an object with what ever kind of energy they wanted."

"Wait," Kagome and Sango said at the same time. Sango nodded for Kagome to speak first, "Miko energy is a skill, it's not part of me?"

"Sort of." Rini leaned back slightly, thinking about this, "from my talks with my neighbor monk I have come to see this is not as most think. Miko's, natural mikos, have an unusual amount of energy available to them and the instinct to use it. They also tend to have an unusual … amount, of innocence or purity, they want to make the world a better place. Or else they don't become miko's, they go into the dark arts."

"But… why doesn't that affect the baby?" Kagome put her hands over her abdomen protectively.

"Because…" Rini shook her head, "miko energy is human energy, manipulated…. And you really wanted to have InuYasha's baby. Kagome, there is no other reason that his seed wasn't purified the next time you were startled."

"So it's always been me…." Kagome looked into her lap softly.

"Is that why youkai disintegrate when they are purified?" Sango took her turn, "because they are more energy than physical and once the youki is changed, nothing is holding them together?"

"Yes." Rini nodded solemnly. "Now if that's all…" she waited for a reply and looked between the two young women, when none came she clapped her hands decisively and stated, "Let's talk about sex!"

Kagome looked up from her lap, startled.

"How far have you gotten?" Rini asked in all seriousness.

"Um… huh?" Kagome responded.

"Well how much do you know?" Rini tried again, when Kagome remained silent she continued, "Do you know about foreplay?"

Sango jumped to her feet, "I think I'll go find the others." And she quickly left the room.

Kagome bit her lip and shook her head slightly, a dark blush creeping to her cheeks, "I think InuYasha knows something but we don't, much… not since we were first married. I was shy."

"And now you're not?" Rini prodded gently then returned to a more flippant tone, "Young couples don't always bother with that nor need it right away, though I wouldn't have thought you so wanton." She chided in a friendly manner.

"Um, I uh…." Kagome's blush deepened, "InuYasha bites." She murmured quickly in a manner of defense.

"And you respond to that?" Rini asked, Kagome nodded shyly, "Good. Are you this shy with InuYasha?"

"I don't think so." Kagome thought, she thought she was very open and able to talk to InuYasha very well about mating.

"Has he tasted you?"

Kagome had a coughing fit.

"Is that a no?" Rini smiled knowingly, she had known a few shrine maidens that had entered married life late, later then Kagome in fact and all of them were very innocent of marital activities. This act in particular was difficult to talk about because humans seemed to change their attitudes about it every hundred years or so.

Kagome shook her head as she recovered, "No we don't, I mean… I've never felt comfortable with… him, below a-a-a point."

"It's alright Kagome." Rini smiled encouragingly, she decided to drag this out to give Kagome a chance to recover, "You told me how uncertain you were about him, perhaps your instincts are better attuned to his then you know."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, her color fading slightly closer to normal.

"Youkai of InuYasha's level find that act a show of love and trust." Rini explained, "Youkai females can be vindictive and as most body parts will grow back after a few hundred years…"

"They'll bite it off?" Kagome asked wide eyed.

Rini nodded, "Inus in particular treasure this, and only perform it with their mates. It shows absolute trust and submission. That's not to be confused with real submission, rather putting yourself at the mercy of your mate, it acknowledges your mate's worthiness of you."

"InuYasha, h-he…" Kagome gasped.

"I doubt he thinks you think him unworthy." Rini assured her gently, "You have sacrificed too much to bare his child. But… it would mean a lot to him if you would trust him more. Why haven't you gone, how did you say it? below a point? Could it be that you didn't trust your position with your mate? You are an unusual human Kagome, you demand the love and respect of your mate or you can't rest in your relationship. I think you will find that once you feel more secure you will relax in regards to mating."

"I'll see to lunch now. You try to take a nap." Rini stood up and walked to the door, "Remind me to finish this talk later."

"Ok." Kagome snuggled down into the pillows until she was laying down, "Oh, Rini, I wanted to thank you."

"You haven't gotten my bill yet." Rini grinned, "It's my job."

"No, I mean, for telling InuYasha what to say." Kagome clarified, "It was nice."

"I'm not sure…." Rini gave Kagome her best confused look.

"Those weren't InuYasha's words." Kagome smiled weakly, "He doesn't talk like that. It's Ok though, when he said he loved me, that was him, and that's what really matters. That stuff about Kikyo… InuYasha doesn't like to lie. He may make promises he can't keep, but he thinks he can. But he doesn't flat out lie, they may have been your words. But InuYasha let them come through _his_ mouth. And I'll believe them. So thank you for finding him the words I needed to hear."

InuYasha wandered along the side of the odd house and away from the small thinning of trees that passed for a clearing in this dense wood, where Miroku and the neighbor monk chatted about how surprising youkai companions could be. Besides being bored, he had felt a warning from his henti meter when the old monk started to relate his first encounter with his neighbor Rini, when he had been much younger.

"InuYasha!" the monk jogged slightly to reach him.

InuYasha turned and waited for the monk to caught up to him.

"I've been meaning to talk to you." the monk huffed, he may have been in good shape but it had been a while since he had to run after anyone.

"If it's about that summer you met Rini, forget it." InuYasha turned away distastefully.

"No, well, that did remind me about what I wanted to say." The monk sighed sadly, "You assumed much about my relationship with Rini."

"Am I wrong?" InuYasha turned back to face him.

"Not entirely." The monk gave him a weak smile, "But that summer was a long time ago. It did remind me about something Rini wanted me to talk to you about though. Come."

The monk led InuYasha back to the bench in the tiny garden where Miroku was still sitting.

"I want to talk to you about mating." The monk stated when InuYasha was seated.

InuYasha stood up, "What? I'm not going to-"

"Relax," the monk waved his hands in a dismissive manner, "I'm to talk to you about the spiritual effects of mating, not the physical stuff."

InuYasha sat down again hesitantly.

"Despite what Rini said last night, you must be careful about when you choose to mate." The monk rubbed his chin in thought, "How to go about this…. Picture your energy, your aura, as a clear pond. Under that pond is a thick layer of loose muck, that's not necessarily a part of you, or bad for the pond, but everything you do, every person you meet, sends ripples across the pond and stirs up the muck a little bit. Big things, like fighting, mating other magical rites stirs up the muck a lot. And before you can use your energy again you've got to calm the muck down and clear the water.

"For a normal human that doesn't matter as much as it does for Kagome, as a holy person that uses her power in defense, or you as a being of energy."

"So?" InuYasha scowled, "Kagome can't use her powers now anyway."

"The baby will not be inside her forever InuYasha." The monk shook his head, "Eventually she will be able to use her energy again. And I did mention that you will need to keep your own pond clear."

"How do I do that?" InuYasha asked, trying not to sound curious.

"Any number of techniques can be used … the easiest being sleeping, eating, bathing. Mundane pond rippling generally only requires mundane solutions. Meditation also works."

"Keh." InuYasha responded.

"And now the physical stuff."

"InuYasha," Kagome mumbled tiredly, "stop that. Rini says no."

InuYasha sighed and stilled the movement of his claws, "I can't wait to get out of this place." He grumbled to himself.

It was late into the night, well past midnight and InuYasha was wide awake. He had a lot to think about and only the night to think it over. Kagome had been alone much of the day, with long intervals in between Rini and Sango running in and out of her room in.

He heard Kagome sigh and turn on her side to face him, he had moved slightly up on the bed so she had to look up to see his face, "InuYasha… I love you right?"

He hesitated in surprise before replying, "Yeah, sure. Why?"

"And you love me?"

InuYasha frowned, "We covered that."

"Do you…trust me?" her voice was small and trembled, her face was in his shadow but he could hear the blush.

"More then anyone, ever." InuYasha replied honestly.

"So you love me and trust me… do you… do you respect me? I mean, … do you think I'm… worthy?"

"What?" InuYasha said surprised, that had taken him a little off guard.

"To be your mate." Kagome finished softly.

"Of course!" InuYasha scooted down the bed to look her straight in the face, "What's this about? You're not getting stupid ideas again are you?"

"No, I was just wondering…" Kagome blushed and lowered her eyes to look at his chin instead of his eyes, "why you've never tried to… um, taste me?"

"Taste…?" InuYasha froze when he realized what Kagome was referring to. That was one of the things that the monk had explained to him after the muddy water talk, well, he new of the impulse, the monk just backed it up. Valiantly he kept his voice normal and a vagrant blush from his face, "Rini told you about that?"

"Yes." Kagome was almost dizzy from her blush, and it mortified her. She really had thought she had progressed past such childish things as that, "and I wanted you to know that I've always thought-"

"I know." InuYasha interrupted her suddenly, "I know. You always freeze up when get around your waist, it makes sense now, since you doubted me-"

"I didn't really-" Kagome rushed to explain something she really didn't understand.

"Whatever," InuYasha brushed off the defense, "Now you know. And I'm getting closer." He grinned wolfishly, "You let me kiss you blow the navel."

"But I feel bad." Kagome ran her hand up his chest to rest on his shoulder, "You didn't tell me this was so important to you." she felt InuYasha shrug lazily, "No, I want to know, and I've realized that you do all the… preliminary stuff. It's not fair, I should do something."

"I'm just happy your there." InuYasha said in a distracted manor, his whole demeanor shifted as he realized what she was saying, "You want to do stuff to me? You're ready to let me taste you?"

"Well, I guess…" Kagome looked bashfully at him through her lashes, she couldn't see much of him but she knew he could see her well enough, "I suppose we could try…"

"Cause, it's not really ma-" InuYasha shifted next to her excitedly.

"Rini says no." Rini's stern but mirthful voice filtered through the thick wooden door.

InuYasha growled.

Kagome sighed, "Doctors orders, good night InuYasha." She gave him a quick kiss before she rolled over and pulled the blanket around her tighter.

InuYasha whimpered, Kagome had sounded almost relieved.

"Stop giving me that look," Rini said the next morning over breakfast, "neither of you needs to be getting worked up like that. Especially Kagome."

"How long are you going to keep us here?" InuYasha growled.

"You may leave tomorrow." Rini answered professionally, "After that it should be safe for you to resume your prescribed activities, provided that you take it easy for a few weeks."

"… You make it sound like he's sprained his arm." Miroku blinked at Rini, "That statement took all the fun out of it for me."

Rini shook her head, "I still can't believe you're all grown up and with a pup on the way!" Rini smiled at InuYasha with tears in her eyes, "It seems like such a short time ago that you were refusing to leave your mothers womb. And now you're mated to a miko." she laughed, "Tell me are you as stubborn now as you were back then?"

"Keh!"

"What do you mean Lady Rini?" Miroku asked innocently.

"First he tried to come out the wrong way," Rini turned back to the monk, "then, when we got him turned around he decided to stay put for another two weeks. I think he was pouting. All I can say is it's a good thing all hanyou's are runts or your mother would have had a hard time at the birth."

"What's that?" Shippo perked up, InuYasha had too, but for a different reason, "InuYasha's a runt?"

Rini shook her head again, "All youkai, of our type, are born small. But hanyou's have less time in the womb, generally, and because of that they are more susceptible then youkai infants to illness and sudden death. Don't take that the wrong way, physically InuYasha was perfectly formed and ready to live, but his youki was underdeveloped, and he was vulnerable on that end. But I guess his father helped him out on that end too."

Shippo didn't loose he amazed and happy smile though, "InuYasha was a runt…"

"Shut up brat!" InuYasha thumped Shippo on the head, "Listen hag, I was never a runt!"

"Stop that!" Rini admonished InuYasha for his treatment of Shippo, "You had a little piggy nose too." She added spitefully

"What do you mean youkai spend more time in the womb?" Sango asked attempting to change the subject, "I thought they gave birth quicker then humans."

"Not at all." Rini blinked at Sango, "look at it this way… how old do you thinks I am?"

"... I don't know, you look quite young." Sango answered carefully.

Rini laughed, "Well, I'm… something over 200 years old." Here the neighbor monk snorted, she frowned at him and responded, "I don't like telling humans, it sounds so old to them, anyway this will do. Over 200." She turned back to Sango. "With all those year of life, why would pregnancy only last a few months? No, I'm sorry to say that the longer your projected life is, the longer you hold you offspring. After all, making a being based on energy requires much energy, and youkai like us don't have it to spare. But we rarely take them to what _humans_ would call "term"."

"What happened with Sesshoumaru's mother?" Shippo asked innocently, "Kagome will be ok won't she?"

Rini grimaced, "I'd rather not talk about that…. But," she sighed, "if it would make you feel better. As you know-"

InuYasha growled, "I don't care what happened then. It ain't happen' to Kagome."

"InuYasha perhaps you should entertain your mate." Rini suggested, she was tired of his cabin feverish outbursts.

"We're not allowed to do anything." InuYasha pouted, Kagome was on bed rest after all.

"Talk to her then." Rini insisted.

"I'm not supposed to upset her."

"Then don't say any thing that would upset her!"

"If I could do that she'd never be upset at me!"

"Oh for the… just go!" Rini sighed, exasperated.

"InuYasha," Miroku interjected mercifully, "I believe that Kagome has a deck of cards in her pack."

InuYasha grumbled quietly to himself, as he stood and left the room.

"Well you're no picnic either." Rini called after him before turning back to the others, "As you may know, both Sesshoumaru and his mother are poison type youkai. They have poison in their system, their blood. Sesshoumaru's mother was very powerful, but much of that power stemmed from the rare poison type she possessed. And it is a known complication that if the mother and child have different poison types one or both of them chance dieing in the birthing process. It so often happens that many times the possessor of the unusual poison decides not to bare children. But Sesshoumaru's father and mother wanted, and needed, to produce an heir. For that purpose, I was enlisted to help. Everything went well, but she had horrible nausea through out the latter months of her pregnancy, it was a bad sign. It was decided I should remain at InuYasha's father's castle for the remainder of her time.

"I was woken one night by a servant telling me the lady was ill. When I arrived, she had already progressed well into labor. Unfortunately that was not good, I had missed some important windows to see them safely through the ordeal, and worse, where InuYasha merely threatened it, Sesshoumaru_ was_ breach. It quickly became obvious that only one of them would make it through the night and it was probable that the lady would never bare another child if she did. The lord was called, but the lady chose, if only one of them would live, it would be her baby. The lord echoed her wishes… it wounded him I think, to be so heartless. But the baby was thought to be a male and if she could not produce again… I think that may have distanced him from his son.

"I did all I could to protect them." Rini swallowed sadly, "But in the end the Lady was touched by her son's poison. With the difficulty of the birth there was nothing I could do for her, the child was, of course, male and I had to attend to him first, according to the parents' wishes. By the time I returned to the mother, she was gone."

A/N: And now the answers I couldn't fit in the chapter!

Rini likes carrots; she prefers them in a honey sauce.

I don't know what a half-hanyou half-human would be called.

On faking youki… energy travels in waves, like sound, it has different vibrations, like sound. Some people, like mikos, can change the frequency of their energy to cancel out the frequency of other energy. Sound waves can do this too. But in changing her "frequency" Kagome has also heightened certain moods, if you call fear a mood, because the youki frequency causes those reactions in humans. Sound has the same effect, but I think it's a really low base that you can't even hear. Don't try that at home kids, I think it affects the heart.

Energy is in blood, but baby's and mothers can have completely different blood types, their blood is separate from a very early stage.

As of the end of this chapter Kagome is 58 days from conception (this number can be found under the chapter heading). That is in actual days, not the assumed date that doctors will give her because most times we don't know the exact day that conception occurred. But I do… so Kagome is _exactly_ 2 months and 2 days pregnant. Or _approximately_ 2 months 2 weeks and 2 days. Confused yet? Good.

The sit situation; in Japanese the order "sit!" (like you'd tell a dog), is different then other forms of sit. So Cartoon networks translation of "Sit boy!" was actually pretty good I guess.

Anyone that didn't understand the last chapters youki talk… don't worry, if it affects anything it will get recapped

Love scenes, such as they are, are still in the plan.

man this chapter sucked.


	23. Bath Time

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

Chapter 23: Bath Time 

(Day 59)

Kagome sat close to the fire, her hands clasped firmly over her nose, "I don't think so." She said uncertainly. The group was gathered around her, watching her expectantly.

They had left Rini's and were traveling back to Keade's village. Kagome had let slip that her land had the ability to "see" inside her and Rini had made her promise to get checked out by the healers in her time, after some last minute advice.

So now they sat, night swiftly falling, trying to convince Kagome to follow some of the advice.

"Rini said it would be good for the baby." Sango said anxiously.

Kagome shook her head, "It's vile!"

"Sango prepared it just for you." Miroku added as incentive.

"And InuYasha hunted it for you." Shippo said from the hanyou's shoulder, "It's one of the best parts."

"You have to eat Kagome." InuYasha held out the article of discussion.

Kagome shook her head again, "If it didn't smell so horrible I wouldn't believe you cooked it at all… Look! It's still bleeding!"

InuYasha lowered the chunk of meat and gave it a discerning look, "It doesn't smell bad to me. Must be in your head."

"Does it matter whether it smells bad or I just think it smells bad? Either way I'm not eating it!"

"Rini said that bloody meat was vital to the proper development of the ba, uh, pup." Miroku leaned back on his heals and reasoned, "She even gave us explicit directions on how to prepare it so as to be safe for you."

Kagome growled slightly, "If I get sick, I'll make you all sorry."

Slowly she lowered her guarding hands and took the bloody hunk of dead animal from her husband, who looked far too pleased with himself. It may have smelled awful but it tasted great. Unreasonably so. She consumed it so fast she alarmed her friends.

"Do you want more?" InuYasha asked, less fazed than the rest of them.

"Yes please." Kagome looked hungrily toward the spit with another piece of the meat squired on it.

Miroku nodded as he stood to find a spot to meditate, Sango sighed and retreated to prep her weapons and Shippo left to claim his portion of the dinner and color.

InuYasha handed Kagome the last portion of meat prepared by Rini's instructions and sat next to her to watch her eat.

"I feel… savage." Kagome mumbled as she finished off the last bite, "Do I have blood on my face?" she asked turning to face him.

InuYasha nodded, he opened his mouth slightly, as if to speak, but paused. He leaned forward slowly and lifted his hand to her chin, he opened his mouth a little wider and let his tongue run under her bottom lip and lap gently at the edge of her mouth.

Kagome's eyelids fluttered at the attentions, "Where you… turned on by that?" she asked in a whisper.

InuYasha shrugged and returned to a more normal sitting position, "Maybe." No way was he going to tell her how seeing her with blood on her lip affected him. She accepted a lot from him, but she was only human, and after seeing how she reacted to having to eat nearly raw meat…. He wasn't about to go testing her limits right now.

"So…" he looked around the camp nonchalantly, then up, into the infuriatingly bright sky, and said in a quiet voice, "Wanna… go… into the woods?"

"What?" Kagome half laughed the word, was he really saying what she thought he was? She avoided a direct answer in favor of an equally quiet, "It's not even dark yet."

InuYasha lowered his gaze to hers, "That's never stopped us before."

Kagome gapped slightly, "Where there are _walls_ and a door that can be, barricaded." Kagome leaned toward InuYasha and whispered, "What if Shippo came looking for us?"

"I'll tell him to stay here." InuYasha reasoned.

"And he always listens to you." Kagome mumbled to herself, "What about Miroku?" she asked him, "I'm not the one that will have to put up with the teaseing, and you know he will."

InuYasha considered this for a moment, trying to find fault with her argument, then sighed in resignation, "Later then? After the others are asleep?"

"… Ok," Kagome said bashfully and blushed, was she making an appointment for sex? "There aren't any bushes here though, where will we … do… this?"

"Why don't you go to the hot spring?" Miroku's voice came from behind them.

"GAH!" Kagome and InuYasha jumped.

"You could relax, wash off the dust from the road, take your time." Miroku continued, unfazed by their reaction.

"The hot tub?" Kagome asked once she recovered from the shock, then she gasped wide eyed and blushed, "I-I … there are hot springs here?"

Miroku grinned at her reaction, "In fact, there are."

"Shove it buzo." InuYasha growled under his own blush, "I don't want to hear anything about this from you."

Miroku put a shocked expression on his face, "InuYasha! What would I say about a man wanting to be alone with his wife? And with a wife as lovely as Kagome-."

"Shut up!" InuYasha stood menacingly as Kagome's blush deepened.

"If you can't wait for night to fall, I would certainly understand…" Miroku backed away a few steps, a mischievous grin on his face.

"We could watch Shippo for you," Sango suggested shyly from across the camp where she was still polishing hiraikotsu, once Miroku joined the conversation it was difficult not to overhear it, "if you wanted to be alone. I think that's what Miroku was trying to say. Right?"

"Of course." Miroku regained his usual poise, "What else would I be saying?"

Kagome put her hands to her face in embarrassment, "did you _all_ hear us talking?"

"I only heard what Miroku said." Sango blushed slightly.

"I wasn't paying attention." Shippo looked up from his coloring book.

"What about you Miroku?" InuYasha narrowed his eyes at the monk, "I know we weren't talking that loud. How did you overhear us?"

"I? I was simply looking for a place to meditate when…" he grinned again and looked about to laugh, "When I saw you help Kagome to clean her face." Miroku chuckled.

InuYasha snarled and ran after Miroku, "Keep your eyes to yourself buzo!"

"Come now InuYasha," Miroku yelled back as his ran away, "Do not fault others if you can't keep your _tongue_ off your wife!"

Kagome looked up and watched InuYasha chase Miroku around the perimeter of the camp and into the woods.

InuYasha eventually caught Miroku and the two of them came back to camp just after dark. Sango was sitting near the fire with Shippo dozing on Kagome's empty sleeping bag.

"Where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked when he noticed her absence.

"She went to find the hot spring with Kirara." Sango answered meaningfully.

"Oh." InuYasha glared at Miroku one last time before leaving to find Kagome.

"Hoshi-sama." Sango frowned at him, "You shouldn't tease InuYasha like that, he's sensitive about that side of himself."

Miroku sat next to Sango "Oh, Sango, you don't know the half of it."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

InuYasha heard Kagome's quiet voice before he saw her leaning against a tall rock next to the hot springs. She was already undressed but hadn't gotten in the water. She was stroking her abdomen lightly with one hand as she mumbled softly.

"… And we'll have to hope that you don't have your fathers temper."

"Hey," InuYasha said quietly as he stepped into the open, "What about my temper? Your not that cool headed either."

Kagome started and looked up at him, "Only for you InuYasha." She answered sedately, then looked him over suspiciously, "You look ok, did you hurt Miroku?"

"Keh, it's not worth listening to him whine." InuYasha responded with a show of annoyance.

Kagome nodded and looked thoughtfully at the hot spring, "Good."

"Hey Kagome," InuYasha smirked a little, "you're naked."

Kagome started, again, and looked at herself, then shifted her arms uncertainly in a half attempt to cover herself, "I was just going take a bath, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." InuYasha answered he moved to Kagome's bag and untied his belt.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as he undressed.

"What does it look like…taking a bath." InuYasha looked over to her.

"Oh, ok." Kagome looked back to the hot spring, "I'll just get in then."

She walked daintily to the water's edge and put a toe in to test it. Her mind wandered off. Hot may have been an overstatement. The water was defiantly warmer then the chill night air, steam even rose from the surface, but it wasn't as hot as others that she had been in.

"Are you going to get in or not?"

InuYasha's voice brought her out of her mental ramblings. He had finished undressing and was now standing next to her. Blushing she nodded and moved into the spring.

InuYasha tilted his head as he watched her descend carefully into the water, "Why are you nervous?"

Kagome sank to the bottom and turned to look at InuYasha curiously, "I… I don't know. It's just… Rini told us to take it easy, remember?"

InuYasha frowned slightly in thought. "We… can do that other stuff then."

Kagome knotted her hands in her lap in apprehension, "Oh, o-ok. How?"

InuYasha sighed impatiently as he entered the water.

"I've never done that stuff before and I don't remember all that Rini told me…" Kagome responded hastily.

"No. Just stop… stop not looking at me." InuYasha sat next to her and leaned back on the rocky edge.

"Oh." Kagome's eyes widened in amusement, then she grinned shyly, "Habit." She explained.

"Keh." InuYasha looked up into the starlit sky, relaxing, until he saw Kagome heading for the edge of the pool, "What are you doing?"

"Bath, remember?" Kagome grinned from the small pile of supplies she had prepared before getting undressed, "Come here."

InuYasha gave her a suspicious glare, "Why?"

"I want to wash your hair." Kagome explained sweetly, "Don't give me that look, this stuff doesn't have much of any scent, remember?"

"You're not going to soap yourself all up are you?" InuYasha scooted himself closer to Kagome and let her pour water over his hair, "That stuff tastes awful." He complained.

"InuYasha!" Kagome blushed, "I'll wash it all off, Ok? You can wait that long."

InuYasha wrinkled his nose but remained silent.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Kagome is dealing with this pregnancy better then I would have imagined." Miroku thought out loud.

"What do you mean houshi-sama?" Sango asked as she prepared her pallet.

"Only, I would have thought that her condition would have effected her ability to continue on the journey more." Miroku explained as he watched her backside sway as she smoothed out her bedding.

Sango sat up and gave him an incredulous look, "Kagome can't use her powers any more; I'd say that's a pretty big effect."

"Yes, but… others in her position wouldn't have that trouble." Miroku looked thoughtfully into the fire.

"… What are you saying, houshi-sama?" Sango eyed him suspiciously.

"Only that it's interesting, Sango." Miroku looked innocently at Sango, "What else would I mean?"

Sango joined him next to the fire, "In many ways Kagome has been very lucky about how hard her pregnancy has hit her."

"Mmm," Miroku agreed, "But there are women that are tougher then Kagome is, physically at least. You for instance. Sango I bet that you could carry a child and still go into battle with no problems."

She was still looking at Miroku suspiciously so he added quickly, "Speaking theoretically only, of course. I would never impose such a thing on, any woman."

"Not that, any woman would invite you to." She said angrily and stalked back to her pallet.

Miroku sighed unhappily. He really should have kept his thoughts to himself.

'Maybe I should go see what InuYasha and Kagome are up to?' he thought wistfully. Of course he knew great pain would be inflicted if he were caught, not to mention it would leave Sango and Shippo alone. Miroku sighed again, it was just as well that he stay put.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome shrieked and laughed as InuYasha licked at her back, "InuYasha! I meant with the rag!"

"Keh!" InuYasha raised his head from her steaming back, a grin on his face, "And get you tasting all soapy? That reminds me…" InuYasha picked her up a little so that he could turn her easily to face him. Her eyes were sparkling with silent laughter and her hands were clenched over her chest defensively. "I gotta make sure you got all that stuff off the rest of you."

With that he descended to her neck right where it met with her

shoulder and nibbled, wrapping his arms around her back to support her. Kagome relaxed her grip on her own hands and let her arms loupe lazily around his neck.

"Mmm." InuYasha growled approvingly as he moved Kagome to rest her back against a smooth rock and sat her on his knees lifting her a bit out of the water and exposing her navel. He removed his arms from her back and planted them on either side of her torso, just under her ribs. Slowly he started to move his head down Kagome's body searching her out with his tongue. Once he found her breast, he let his hand leave the rock to trail its claws lightly along her ribs just below her other breast.

Kagome gasped as his claws tickled her deliciously. She loved his claws.

InuYasha chuckled against her and let his fang drag across the sensitive flesh under his mouth.

"Oh, God! I love your fangs!" Kagome gasped out, then blushed hotly, "shoot." InuYasha didn't need his ego boosted anymore than it already was.

InuYasha grinned and looked up at her. He dragged his claws up the under side of her breast and she shivered and whimpered in response, but kept her lips tightly closed.

InuYasha sighed and continued his exploration with his tongue across and down, to her navel.

Kagome took a deep steadying breath, "Well, did I get it all off?"

InuYasha straightened, letting his exploring hand fall into the water next to him, and frowned at her, "I can't tell." He said innocently, "I can't get to all of you."

"Can't get to… oh!" Kagome's eyes widened, "You mean…"

InuYasha shrugged and leaned back over and distracted Kagome with a slow sweet kiss as his under water hand made it up to her knee.

Kagome squeaked and stiffened, but didn't try to stop him when that hand spread her legs enough to travel farther up.

InuYasha may have seemed to know what he was doing, but his mind was racing. He knew what he had seen when he was a boy, but he had claws, and he was sure some things would be too dangerous to try.

Kagome parted her legs some more as his hand traveled higher up her leg, even as she tightened her hold on his shoulders. It was strangely exhilarating, trying something new with InuYasha. She wasn't frightened or nearly as nervous as she had been in the beginning. She trusted InuYasha and-

Kagome gasped, breaking the kiss, as InuYasha's knuckles grazed her lightly and she whimpered.

"Did you like that?" InuYasha ask curiously, his face serious "I barely touched you."

"Well, I," Kagome blushed up at him shyly, "sensitive."

InuYasha nodded, still serious, his eyes fixed on her eyes, "Tell me."

Kagome nodded, her eyes locked on his.

Again he brushed his knuckles against her and her eyes widened. Certain that he wasn't hurting her, he moved in, carefully seperating her using only the backs of his fingers. He wouldn't let his claws near her.

Kagome gave a small groan and adjusted her legs further as he continued to explore her with his knuckles. Then suddenly she gasped and stiffened as his journey continued.

InuYasha stopped, "You ok?"

Kagome nodded urgently, but InuYasha shook his head and withdrew his hand, "I'm ok, really that felt-"

"I can't tell what I'm doing," InuYasha complained, he looked at the bank, where their supplies were. "Let's get out of the water."

Kagome nodded began to move but InuYasha picked her up and carried her to the bank, where he laid her down on his discarded jacket. Backing down her body he looked at her, she was beautiful and, finally, all his.

"Where was I?" he asked huskily before lowering his head, his mouth following the path his hand had made only moments before.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Yes, that's where I'm ending it. I'm late updating anyway and the rest of the scene escapes me for the moment. And sorry for the late update.

Thanks to everyone that told me that my chapter didn't suck, it's because so much of it was reacting directly to review questions that I felt uncertain about it. That and the subject of oral sex, I was uncertain wither that would offend anyone. I hope it didn't.

Which brings me to BlackDiamon, the story of "fluffy"s birth was a request by a reviewer and has nothing to do with Kagome's situation. So don't worry about that:)

Did I make it up? Yeah, basically. I didn't really get any info from anywhere other then my mind. I do pride myself on making my story universe's make since so I thank you reviewers that commented on this.

Now, for the baby… you'll have to wait.

Desolatorpixie – please read this and respond if you want to, first, thank you for the detailed critique. But spelling and grammar errors make it into actual printed works, I do have a spell check that I run a few times as well as an editor, we do our best.

A miko is a shrine maiden, I think, a sort of priestess, I guess. It is what Kikyo, Keade and Kagome are.

As for my lemons, I fail to see how making them longer would make them more tasteful, or more meaningful. And I really don't understand how it would make them more palatable for those that don't like them. This is also mostly a style choice for this story and specifically.

Fight scenes… this story isn't about the adventure as much as it is about the relationship. The adventure is more of a backdrop. But you are right, especially about the one you mentioned. I wasn't happy with it but I didn't want to hold the chapter up on a relatively unimportant point. If I were being published I would certainly go back and improve on it. Though, once again, weak scenes make it into print all the time. No one can be good all the time.

Sophie – sorry to hide you way down here, thank you for the compliment and Kouga will be in the story, eventually.

I want to add that all my stories take place in a universe that fractured shortly after the first Kouga incedent, when i first started writing, and when I still had cable.

I wanted to thank all of you for reviewing, I got a lot of good critiques and praise for specific aspects of the story. That is great food for authors.


	24. Kouga

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

Chapter 24: Kouga 

(4months, 3weeks and 5 days)(Quite a jump this time!)

Sango walked lightly up the path toward the bone eater well, it was a beautiful unhurried day. InuYasha and Kagome had been gone for a few weeks now and were due back today, so Sango was going to spend the afternoon relaxing in the meadow around the well, far from wandering hands.

The harsh sound of a twig snapping alerted her that someone was walking towards her on the path, and a moment later, Kagome stormed into view. She had stopped wearing her school uniform a few months ago when her expanding belly out grew the second, larger, batch that her mother had bought. It was around that time that Kagome's school had her removed from regular classes as well. InuYasha had thought she would never stop crying.

So now she changed between blue, green, purple and teal tunics, with various understated and peaceful patterns of nature, and various matching leggings and skirts. But today she was wearing a pink shirt with much fabric gathered just below her bust with a pink bow. The utility of this was no doubt to give lots of room for the mother to expand, the effect was to make Kagome look months farther along then she was.

"Hi Kagome, Where's InuYasha?" Sango asked carefully when her friend got close.

"Hiding." She said curtly, "I've had a bad day." she stopped a moment and thought about it, "No... I've had a bad week really."

"What did he do?" Sango asked as they continued toward the village.

Kagome signed, "Nothing, really. But… if any other guy, any human talked to me the way he talks to me, or goes after other men like he did poor Hojo, he'd be…. Well, everyone would have a right to worry about me."

"He beat up Hojo?" Sango looked worriedly behind her and in the trees, where she was sure InuYasha lurked.

"No, he just stared him down, sort of." Kagome explained, "But it was still very aggressive."

"… How was class?" Sango tried to change the subject.

Kagome gave her an angry look, "You mean the high school catch up class for "drop outs and unwed mothers"? Peachy. Might as well have a sign on the over the door," Kagome stopped walking and held up her arms as if framing the sign, ""So You've Ruined Your Life!"."

"But I thought…"

"The class is fine, it's full of new divorcés and young widows that never finished high school and teen mothers, but that's not the problem. I just figured that having a husband that supported me continuing my education would have left me out of their pity stares." Kagome slouched as she walked, "But the widows and divorcés are sure I'm following in their footsteps by marrying young, and a young punk. And the other teens are sure InuYasha's going to leave me when the baby's born!"

"… InuYasha supports you continuing…?" Sango faded out, confused.

Kagome smiled wryly, "As long as I'm going to class I'm not out here searching for Naraku."

"Oh." Sango said simply.

"But worse then all that is the food pushers." Kagome sighed.

"… You do look awful thin." Sango said, "You don't look like you've gained any weight at all."

"I have! It's just all here!" she indicated the bunched up fluffy fabric in front of her, "InuYasha is the worst though. I won't eat bloody meat where I could be caught by my family so he kept trying to get me to come back here, but only for a few hours so I could eat. Before you say anything defending him, Rini was clear on this, I don't need to eat it as much as I used to. Especially with the vitamins."

They had arrived at the village now so Kagome stopped her rant, "Sorry to complain at you, Sango. I just get so… Thanks for listening. And InuYasha," she said a bit louder, "get down here with my pack so I can get changed!"

InuYasha fell from the trees, carrying Kagome's big yellow pack with him, "Keh." He responded.

The group walked in silence the rest of the way to Keade's hut, except for the occasional villager who would stop them to offer Kagome food.

"Hello Kagome, InuYasha." Keade greeted them as they got close, "how are you fairing today?"

"Whole village nothing but food pushers." Kagome muttered as she grabbed the pack away from InuYasha and hurried indoors to change.

InuYasha sighed and slumped against the walls, "I think she'd feel better if she hit the other girls."

"Violence doesn't solve everything InuYasha." Shippo chastised as he sat next to the hanyou.

InuYasha gave him a light thump on the head, "but it makes you feel better." He grinned at the pup.

Shippo stuck his tongue out at him.

"InuYasha, you seem… subdued. Are you well?" Miroku asked, he looked slightly nauseous and pale, and moved somewhat carefully.

InuYasha let his eyes close and dragged his hand over his face, "It's nothing."

"He has a headache." Kagome said as she exited the hut and knelt beside him. She lifted her hand and ran it over his forehead to scratch at the base of his ears, "He's been playing on the computer all day."

Kagome now wore a loose tunic that covered her hips, it was creamy white with a blue flower pattern swirling up from the hem. A darker blue pleated skirt covered the inches between the hem of the tunic and her midthigh. She looked far less pregnant then she did in the pink top, her belly pushing roundly against the material just past her developing breasts, and consequently less emaciated.

"Eh, what?" Miroku asked, completely lost.

"As far as I can tell he played Souta's games." Kagome grinned as InuYasha leaned into her touch and made a creaky moan, "war games, role playing games stuff like that."

"I was studying bitch." InuYasha grumbled, "some of those games are… like… us." InuYasha gave a jaw cracking yawn and shook his head, dislodging Kagome's hand. He blinked blearily at her, "Stop that." He scowled.

Kagome smiled at him then turned to her friends, "Any rumors?"

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other, "There is a rumor," Sango answered hesitantly, "to the north."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kagome walked happily at the head of the group with Kirara walking next to her.

InuYasha hung back with Sango, Miroku and Shippo, talking in hushed voices and casting nervous glances at Kagome's back.

"You could have lied." InuYasha growled at Miroku, "It's not like it's hard for you."

"I find it difficult and dangerous to try to convince Kagome of an untruth." Miroku responded in a low voice, "Besides, Sango's the one that told her."

"I can't lie to Kagome." Sango defended, "She made me promise to be truthful to her during this, no matter what."

"… What's that supposed to mean?" InuYasha turned accusing eyes on her, "She doesn't trust me?"

Sango looked at Kagome's back worriedly, "She… knows you want what's best for her. She trusts you to protect her."

"But not to tell the truth?" InuYasha scowled.

"You just suggested we lie to her!" the men winced as Sango's voice rose angrily.

"But… wasn't there any where else we can go?" InuYasha frowned.

"Are you nervous about entering Kouga's territory, InuYasha?" Miroku inquired softly, his face an even calm.

"Keh!" InuYasha crossed his arms and turned away from the humans, then jogged up to walk next to Kagome.

"InuYasha!" Kagome smiled brightly and took his elbow, coxing him out of his angry pose, "Isn't it beautiful today!"

"Keh." InuYasha said, halfheartedly, and let Kagome hug his arm. He called back to the others, "Hey buzo, how far is this town anyway?"

"I'm not gonna break InuYasha." Kagome frowned at him, "I can camp if I need to." Then she smiled and leaned into him a bit, "And I have you to keep me warm."

Shippo made gagging noises on Miroku's shoulder then whispered, "I hope we don't find a village tonight, I want to get _some_ sleep before we face the youkai."

"Shippo…" Sango hissed as she blushed.

"It hardly matters whither we find an inn or not," Miroku sighed, "if they continue like this it is sure to be late night."

"Miroku!" Sango squeaked indignantly.

"You don't know half of it, you wouldn't even know if you weren't keeping watch while InuYasha was "busy"." Shippo huffed, "Their always _louder_ inside, and they take longer, and-"

"Gah!" Sango exited the conversation by quickening her pace to join InuYasha and Kagome.

"Sango prefers to ignore it." Miroku said to Shippo.

"Sango manages to sleep through it." Shippo stated peevishly.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

They did not, as it turns out, run across a village by the time InuYasha called for them to stop. It was still fairly early in the afternoon but InuYasha wanted to hunt for Kagome's serving of red meat, leaving the humans, and Shippo, to make camp. Kagome leaned back on her bulging backpack and rubbed her belly thoughtfully.

Sango knelt next to her with a smile on her face, "Kagome, you didn't tell me how the appointment went."

Kagome beamed at Sango, "That's right! I didn't show you the pictures!" Kagome turned around to search her back pack… it took longer than it used to, "It's only going to get worse." She mumbled to herself as she dug through the pack, finally she found her baby folder. She returned to her seated position much easier then she had gotten out of it.

"Do you remember how the doctor reacted when I got my first ultrasound?" Kagome grinned.

Sango nodded; apparently the doctor had seen something that had worried her but had said that it was too early to worry about it.

"Well, look at this." Kagome handed Sango a paper from the folder. It was a strange white on blue image like Kagome had shown her before, only this time Sango could recognize the delicate outline of a baby's profile.

"See," Kagome ran her finger down the face, "that's the forehead, and that's the nose and the cute little lips and chin."

Sango gave a whine of appreciation and Miroku sat down next to her.

"And that's the little hand. Five fingers!" Sango cooed.

"It's truly amazing." Miroku commented dryly and grinned when Sango him a lighthearted glare.

"Yes, but… the doctor was worried about this." Kagome took a breath and pointed to a V shaped white mark deep inside the brightly lit profile that started even with the bridge of the nose and ended higher on the head.

"That's…" Sango's voice dropped as she realized what she was looking at.

Kagome nodded and bit her lip nervously, "That's its ear. They're still traveling up and they've always been shaped, like that." Kagome took another steadying breath, "The doctor was worried and when she explained things to me I told her that it was a family trait, from the father." She glanced nervously at her friends, tears were gathered in her eyes but didn't fall, "D-don't tell InuYasha. I was… happy when I showed him but… I'm so worried, I love this baby so much…. Don't tell him I'm worried."

Sango and Miroku exchanged a look then turned back to Kagome, handing her the picture, "We won't Kagome." Sango assured her.

"Your baby is beautiful." Miroku added.

Kagome laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Isn't it? It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She lovingly returned the paper to its folder and put it back in the pack.

"Keh." InuYasha's gruff voice came from the other side of the clearing, in the woods, "It's a blue smudge. I'm waiting for the real thing." He stepped into the clearing, grinning and holding the prepared meat.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kagome sighed as she settled on the ground once more, this time in a position that allowed her to lean forward so that she could deal with her prescribed meat without getting any blood on her clothes. Her friends had prepared her portion of raw meat while she was studying, upwind. Her repulstion to the smell of cooking meat had lessened over the last month, but no one wanted to risk her getting ill right before they ate. Besides, this way she got to study while the sun was up.

She actually enjoyed the meat when she had first had to eat it, but lately she would only get occational cravings for it. Luckily she had one of those cravings now and tore into the bloody food with as much vigor as InuYasha did ramen.

Sango and Miroku both busied themselves doing something that would allow them to not watch Kagome while she ate, it was too… strange. Sweet little Kagome leaning over a dish of bloody meat, biting and ripping into it voraciously. InuYasha leaned against a tree, keeping an active lookout, and Shippo sat at her knee, making sure she ate all her food.

Kagome had finished her meal and was reaching for a moist towelette when she felt two shards coming their way fast.

InuYasha growled and moved to intercept the wolf he smelled coming, but Kouga moved too fast, as usual, and dodged past him to stop near Kagome.

"Hey Kagome!" Kouga smiled broadly at her, "It's been a while…." He paused when he saw her blood covered mouth, "You got some blood on your mouth, let me help-"

"Stay away from her! InuYasha growled and jumped between them, hunched and ready for a fight.

Kagome quickly wiped her mouth and fingers clean and discarded the towelette, "Hello Kouga."

"Hey bog breath I was talking to my woman, step aside."

InuYasha smirked and straighten, crossing his arms, "Your woman huh? Better take another sniff, or is that nose all for show?"

Kouga's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he walked cautiously around the strangely calm hanyou. His eyes left InuYasha to look at Kagome who was now standing with her hands clasped nervously and her arms framing her belly. Kouga's eyes widened in shock before narrowing dangerously, and he inhaled deeply before turning on InuYasha.

"You!" he snarled.

A/N: Thank you for waiting for me and the gentle prodding I've gotten to update recently. Sorry for the short chapter.

A little info about the "pup" but you have to wait for more.

Jason C, I would like to see this puntic square you did (I did a search on the web and couldn't find that phrase, but I'm bad at that). I'm guessing, that's a genetic … map… thing. Anyway I really am interested in the way you did this. I've looked into the genetics before and it seems to me that even saying that youkai genes would be completely dominant, and human completely recessive, InuYasha (as a hanyou) would be half dominant and half recessive. While Kagome would be (as a human) completely recessive resulting in a 50/50 chance of human or hanyou traits. I would like to see how you got your results and hear a little more about what your saying because a lot of what we have done depends on how we define the unknowns.

All the other questions you asked will be answered in the story.

That was fun but now I'm tired. Please review and stuff. Later.

Oh, and the date since actual conception is found under the title.


	25. Dark Clouds

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any characters there in.

Chapter 25: Dark Clouds 

(5months)

InuYasha smirked at his once rival for Kagome, "Can't get more taken than that Kouga."

"InuYasha…" Kagome frowned at him but was unable to continue when Kouga lunged at InuYasha, knocking him over.

They rolled to a stop and Kouga kicked InuYasha off, sending him into a nearby tree, hard.

"Stop that!" Kagome yelled and clasped her glass jar that held her jewel shards.

Kouga snarled and dove for InuYasha again. InuYasha dodged and knocked him to the ground. Immediately Kouga rolled and struck out at InuYasha's legs. InuYasha jumped away and landed ready. Kouga stood cautiously looking for an opening.

"Kouga, Stop it!" Kagome cried, her grip tightening on the jar, "Listen to me-"

"Stay out of this Kagome." Kouga yelled back at her, "This is between me and dog shit."

"Keh, it's over Kouga." InuYasha cracked his knuckles, "She's mine, and she won't stop me this time."

"They've left me out of it again." Kagome said to herself then shook her head, "I've got something to say about this and you **_will_** listen KOUGA!" she screamed at the wolf, who was lunging for InuYasha again.

Kagome held her shard bottle to her heart and lowered her head as if in prayer, 'push it through,' she thought, 'gotta push the pure through.' She calmed her mind and sought peace. Her free hand grazed over her belly.

Her shards glowed and paled slightly in her grasp and Kouga suddenly dropped to the ground screaming and scratching at his legs.

Kagome's eyes opened, she released the phial and Kouga stilled panting on the ground, "You knew Kouga." Kagome said angrily, "You guessed it when we first met. When I told you my heart belonged to another you knew it was InuYasha."

"I thought," Kouga panted, "I had time. I thought…"

"You _thought_ you would get anything you wanted." InuYasha huffed as he eyed the prone wolf skeptically, "You thought you deserved everything."

"InuYasha you're not helping." Kagome scolded, "I never wanted to hurt you Kouga, but you knew and you left me with him anyway."

"I didn't have a choice!" Kouga yelled as he got into a crouch.

"It doesn't matter!" Kagome screamed, "I was with InuYasha then and I'm with him now!" she calmed herself quickly and continued, "You've got to stop fighting with InuYasha. We both still have to defeat Naraku."

Kouga glowered at Kagome. His eyes slid back to InuYasha as he stood slowly. He opened his mouth as if to speak but snapped it shut again and looked at Kagome somewhat sadly, "I …" he closed his mouth again, shook his head, and took off the way he came.

Kagome frowned lightly and rubbed her distended stomach distractedly. Her baby hadn't liked the confrontation with Kouga, or maybe it was the exertion of her miko powers, either way her abdomen was fluttering uncomfortably.

"InuYasha." She sighed.

Her husband turned to face her after watching Kouga run off, he was pleased with how she handled that. Though he would have preferred to have been allowed to beat on him some more, "You Ok?" he said as he walked up to her.

She nodded, still rubbing her belly gently, "But the baby's upset."

InuYasha put one arm around her shoulders and the other hand over hers on her belly, "The pup need some youki?" he murmured into her ear.

She blushed and giggled, "I think I just need to lie down. I think I used my powers a little to purify Kouga's shards."

InuYasha scowled at her and drew away slightly, "What? You didn't need to do that, I could have handled him."

"I don't want to argue." Kagome whimpered as she stepped away, her eyes tearing up, "I just want to lie down awhile."

"So?" InuYasha released her and stepped back, still angry that she used her powers when Rini had told her not to, "Lay down. I'm not stopping you."

"You're still mad at me." Kagome pouted as she sat to lean heavily against her backpack again.

"Of- id- …" InuYasha closed his eyes and took a harsh breath in… releasing it just as harshly. He opened his eyes to glare at her and spoke slowly through clinched teeth, "I'm not mad at you, I'm … worried. I could have handled that-"

"I didn't know I was going to use my powers!" Kagome yelled, tears in her eyes, "I just didn't want either of you getting hurt." She added quietly.

InuYasha took another breath and growled as he released it, "Stay here!" he ordered the general camp and took off into the trees.

The others all looked after InuYasha for a few silent moments while Kagome sniffled.

"He's actually getting better at that." Shippo said wondering.

"Perhaps," Miroku said, "on the bright side, I doubt we'll be kept awake tonight."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

InuYasha returned after sunset, and sat next to Kagome in her sleeping bag.

"I'm sorry InuYasha," Kagome breathed miserably struggling to sit up while she was half a sleep.

"Keh, don't worry about it." He pulled her against him and leaned back against a tree, "Better?"

"Much." she sighed, "I miss my pillows though. They don't get mad and disappear"

"Keh, there's no room for'em." InuYasha huffed, "Just don't do that again, Ok?"

"I'll do my best." Kagome mumbled and faded off to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome yawned and wavered on her sore feet as she stumbled along beside InuYasha late the next afternoon.

"I told you to ride on Kirara." He frowned.

"I'm fine." Kagome stifled another yawn, "Besides, you won't ride with me and I'll fall off."

"It's stupid for me to ride." InuYasha glanced at her when she bumped into him, again, "Sango wouldn't let you fall."

Kagome clutched his arm and let her eyes close, "I want to ride you." she murmered.

InuYasha grinned and shook his head slightly, "You can't, you're too far along."

"How long till we get to this village?"

InuYasha sighed, "Soon…. You should probably walk with the others now."

Kagome grunted and straightened up, giving him a glare, "I'm fine where I am." She refused to leave his side just because he was afraid of what the villagers would think.

As InuYasha predicted the village was just over the next rise. He paused to study the scene it presented and gave the others time to catch up. It seemed a little… quiet, fewer people were wandering about than in other similar villages. Sango mentioned this as they descended to the village to investigate the rumor.

They were studied carefully as they walked through the village looking for someone approachable, many whispered as they glanced between Kagome, InuYasha, and Miroku.

A man of somewhat finer dress and drawn features approached the group, "What business do you have here?"

Miroku stepped forward and smiled disarmingly, "We are travelers following a rumor that this village has come to difficulty recently."

The man nodded distractedly, his eyes skimming Kagome and Sango "A pall has fallen over this village, monk. We believe a youkai to be involved, for such a blight to hit us so fast and last so long."

InuYasha had been looking around the village and sniffing. He scowled at what the headman said, "Keh, there's no youkai here, only sickness." He scoffed.

Miroku inclined his head in agreement, there was no youki present but the village was unusually quiet, "There is not youkai yet," He said to the man in front of him, "but we can provide you with wards to help fend off any that would come to take advantage of your plight. Do you have a miko here?"

The head man shook his head, "No, there was one in the village over," he nodded his head to the east, "she cured them, but she's moved on."

"We should… move on." Sango said quietly, she took Kagome's arm gently, "you shouldn't be exposed to this any longer than necessary."

"We can't just leave them!" Kagome whispered to her, "I might be able to help. I have some modern medi-"

"Keh, you can't heal the whole village with that little box Kagome." InuYasha scowled in her direction, "Sango's right, we're leaving."

"But, we can't just leave them." Kagome looked to InuYasha, eyes wide and lost, "Besides, it's getting late, and I'm tired."

Miroku sighed, "There was a suitable camp site a few miles back, if you head back now you can make it before dark." When it looked like Kagome was about to object he quickly spoke again, "I'll stay here and help fortify the village against youkai. It's all we can do with what we have."

Kagome huffed, but relented and allowed InuYasha to lead her to Kirara with Sango.

Miroku turned back to the headman to apologize and arrange business, when the man, who was watching the rest of the group leave, spoke.

"Who-who's the father?" He asked, bewildered.

Miroku scowled, "What does it matter who her mate is? Our duty here is to the sick."

The headman scowled at the evasive answer, but nodded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

Kagome snuggled into InuYasha's chest as he rubbed her lower back distractedly.

"Kagome…" he said thoughtfully.

"No." she interrupted curtly.

"Kagome." He warned.

"No."

He growled unhappily.

"You are my husband InuYasha, the father of my child and I'm proud of you." she patted his chest affectionately, "I will not pretend otherwise."

InuYasha gave a mighty sigh of frustration and glared at Sango, who wasn't quite hiding her giggles well enough for him, "You should be helping me convince her, you know what it's like here, you know what the villagers were saying."

Sango nodded, her face serious.

"I don't care." Kagome yawned.

"Kagome is very stubborn when she wants to be InuYasha." Sango sighed and laid out her own bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN/ Sorry for the long wait, and short authors note (and chapter), but I currently don't have the time nessessary to do this right. Look into my bio for more info in a couple days… or a couple weeks, I don't know how long this will last.


End file.
